


M.U.T.T.

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comedy, Eventual adult Mpreg, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freshman Year, Funny, Heir Dean Winchester, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, M/M, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Princes & Princesses, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Gabriel (Supernatural), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: When a vampire royal family is hidden away, they find themselves trying to adjust to a world they have never known before. The humans' primitive world. Trying to adjust to the change, a chance encounter with a freckled face boy brings the start of a whole new beginning. But no matter how safe Castiel feels, the war against werewolves and vampires continues for the throne. With Castiel being alive and the next to inherit the throne, the war will never be won. They will come to him. And as the saying goes. "All is fair in love and war."...And war doesn't care who Castiel loves.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Castiel! Get up, now!” A voice threatened as blue eyes opened to yelling downstairs, he...absolutely hated when he was woken up before his alarm. Castiel glared as his alarm one moment later started to go off, playing some happy song. Castiel didn’t even know why he bothered. Castiel pulled himself from his bed, getting dressed. 

 

Castiel walked down the stairs to see his mother getting food ready for his sibling. His mother seemed...very disorganized and not her normal graceful self. Her hair was all over the place as she pulled burnt toast from the toaster. Castiel eyed her attempt at a normal human breakfast. Everything was charred beyond all recognition. 

 

“Um...Mom?” Castiel asked as he touched the food poking it. They...weren’t human so of course, human traditions were beyond them. “Is it supposed to look that way?”

 

“No.” His mother pushed her red hair out of her face turning her phone over showing what it was supposed to look like. Castiel glanced over at his young two-year-old brother who was attempting to bite into the toast which wouldn’t give.

 

“Alfie. Y...Yeah, D-D...Don’t eat that.” Castiel took it from him before he offered him a cup of blood. Alfie took it drinking up the blood contently. “Mom, why bother to cook anyways? We don’t need it, we are vampires, not humans.”

 

“Because now that we have been hidden away, we need to get used to this...human world.” His mother rolled her eyes. “Once a family of royal status, now we live with...our lunches.”

 

“Rowena. You know we had no other choice.” Castiel’s father came down fixing his tie which he didn’t know how to exactly to use. “Either we would be flayed like a fish or live in this...world. I chose our life.”

 

“What kind of life is this, Boris?” Rowena stated. “We used to have servants. Now I have to...work.” 

 

“Well, at least we will live.” Boris kissed her before he took a toast using it as a coaster. “So what is for breakfast?” Castiel, Alfie, and Rowena exchanged looks as Boris innocently used toast as a coaster. 

 

“Blood.” All three spoke as Boris smiled.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in his mother’s car staring out at the kids running around their high school attempting to head to class. Castiel had no desire to play this game with humans, however, he was the normal age of a high school freshman year. Therefore to blend in, he had to go.

 

“It’s only till we can figure out how to get our kingdom back,” Rowena spoke fixing his suit tie. “Can you just play along?” Castiel nodded as Rowena kissed his forehead. “My young prince. Go enjoy the human school. Don’t eat anyone.” 

 

“Okay, mom,” Castiel spoke climbing out of the car holding his backpack, watching his mother drive away. Castiel turned back towards the school when hands shot out pushing him onto the pavement. 

 

“What the hell are you wearing, fag?” The older kid snorted kneeling down to Castiel grabbing his suit before he got punched in the face. Castiel winced. Just because he was a vampire doesn’t mean they don’t feel pain. Castiel earned himself another punch as the kid sat on his arms taking cheap shots on him. 

 

Another kid who arrived at school late noticed Castiel being beaten down. The kid cursed under his breath glanced towards the door then back at Castiel before the kid tossed down his backpack. 

 

“GET OFF HIM, RAPHAEL!” The kid yelled bolting towards the bully tackled him off of Castiel. Castiel sat up seeing the human hero beating Raphael in the face before the two lackeys hit the kid off of Raphael. 

 

“What are you doing?!” A voice yelled from the front of the high school.

 

“Shit, a teacher. Run!” Raphael yelled as the other two boys tried to take off. The kid sat up holding his bloody nose. 

 

“Hi, Ms. Milton.” The kid called up as the woman walked over to Castiel and the human. 

 

“Dean…” Ms. Milton sighed cupping Dean’s face before she turned looking at Castiel. “...and you must be, Castiel. Come on, you two. Let’s get you to the nurse.” Dean got up holding his bloody nose as Dean held out a hand to Castiel. 

 

“You’re the new kid?” Dean smiled as Castiel hesitantly took the hand up. “Sorry, this isn’t the best first day.”

 

“Is that a normal welcome here?” Castiel spoke face covered in blood, his eyes looking down at the Dean’s blood on his hand. Just wanting a taste but he resisted. 

 

“No, Raphael, Uriel, and Zachariah are jerks,” Dean stated. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

 

“Castiel,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled as they sat in the nurse’s office waiting for her to patch them up. “...Why did you help me? All it did was get you beat up.”

 

“Because why not?” Dean shrugged. Castiel took in his spiky brown hair, the flannel overshirt with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. Dean eyed Castiel’s suit. “Did...your mom dress you?”

 

“No. I am wearing respectable clothes.” Castiel spoke. “It is normal for kids to dress this way for a formal setting. I assume school is one.”

 

“No, this is just a good reason to be beaten up.” Dean snorted before he took off his overshirt. “Here. Take off your jacket and tie.” Castiel listened as Dean moved to help fix Castiel’s look. He rolled up the sleeves on Castiel’s white long sleeve shirt, unbuttoning his top shirt buttons before Dean helped Castiel into his overshirt. “There. Now you look like a normal kid...ish.” 

 

Castiel looked down at his new and improved outfit. 

 

“Just wear a t-shirt and pants. No need to look like you’re going to church.” Dean shrugged. “Did you go to a private school before? Would make sense why you dressed in a suit…?”

 

“...Yes.” Castiel nodded taking the lead given to him.

 

“That’s cool.” Dean beamed as the nurse came in with stuff to patch their noses. “If you want I can show you around?” Castiel eyed him before softly smiling. 

 

“...Sure.” Castiel whispered as Dean beamed.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean scratched his injured nose after school, it was swollen and red. Castiel eyed his injured nose, Dean still talking about random stuff as they exited the school. Dean liked to talk, Castiel realized. Which fit Castiel who didn’t know what to say. He liked that Dean didn’t let the silence grow between them.

 

“Lucky, we got the same classes.” Dean beamed. “I’ll be able to take you around every day.” 

 

“I liked that,” Castiel spoke pulling his backpack close. Dean smiled as he looked towards the street. 

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Dean offered as Castiel paused. Noticing his mother’s car was already there. Castiel shook his head no.

 

“My mom’s here.” Castiel hesitated. “...Thanks, Dean.” Dean smiled at him watching Castiel move to take off his overshirt but Dean stopped him. 

 

“Keep it. I got a bunch.” Dean smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded as Dean walked away towards his home. Castiel watched him go for a moment as his mother honked the horn. Castiel moved climbing into the car. 

 

“Castiel? What happened to your face?” Rowena grabbed his face as Castiel winced. “And...what are you wearing?”

 

“I got beat up,” Castiel commented pulling his face away. 

 

“Was it that human?!” Rowena growled her fangs showing as she turned and backed up the car quickly catching up with Dean. Who jumped when a car backed over the curb in front of him. “I’ll fucking eat him-” 

 

“Mom! No! His name is Dean! He saved me!” Castiel choked out as Rowena eyed Castiel before rolling down the window. Castiel went deep red in embarrassment looking away from Dean who blinked confused. 

 

“Dean? Right?” Rowena spoke with her sweetest voice, her fangs hidden.

 

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Dean spoke as Rowena smiled. 

 

“How polite of you.” Rowena laughed with care. “Did you want a ride home? I want to thank you for helping my son earlier today.” 

 

“Mom.” Castiel covered his face. 

 

“Quiet, Castiel. We Novaks always repay our debts.” Rowena stated through clenched teeth, sweetly looking at Dean. “Please. Dean. I insist.” Dean moved to the back seat of the van moving to buckle himself in before closing the door. 

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Novak,” Dean spoke as Rowena smiled at the human. 

 

“Polite and cute.” Rowena hummed as Castiel went redder. Rowena drove off the sidewalk towards the direction Dean had been walking. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Rowena pulled up to a large home, she eyed the sign out front of the run-down home. It was old, the paint is worn and if it wasn’t for the sign out front. Rowena would have thought it was abandoned. 

 

“Home for wayward boys.” Rowena read as Dean opened the door getting out. 

 

“Dean, you live here?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“Yeah, I live in a group home,” Dean stated looking back towards the unkept yard. “It’s a long story, but it’s just till I graduate.” 

 

“So you were orphaned by your mother?” Rowena raised an eyebrow as Castiel slapped her arm. 

 

“Mom!” Castiel hissed as Rowena blinked not understanding the offense.

 

“No, I-...I got a mom. Um...It’s kinda a long story but...not an orphan.” Dean stated with a shrug scratching the back of his head a bit upset. “She...just couldn’t take care of me currently. So it’s better I’m here...I...Um. I got to go.” Dean turned to walk towards the house as Castiel covered his face so embarrassed. 

 

“What? I was asking a question.” Rowena commented. 

 

“Mom, you don’t just ask people if they are orphans.” Castiel hissed. 

 

“What? So he isn’t of pedigree.” Rowena asked pulling out her phone showing him. “These are questions that are normal to figure out if they are of quality.” Castiel snatched the phone.

 

“Mom, these are for dogs.” Castiel groaned. “It’s so you don’t adopt a sick dog.”

 

“Humans, dogs. They are the same thing.” Rowena shrugged. “I did not mean to offend him.”

 

“But you did, mom,” Castiel stated. “Humans are sensitive, you don’t ask about their pedigree.” 

 

“Sorry, Sorry. Look, back when I was your age. I never even seen a human. You were taught about humans.” Rowena stated. “Forgive me for not knowing.”

 

“It’s okay...but...mom. You might have scared him off.” Castiel held himself. “...He was like my first human...and he may not want to talk to me now.” 

 

“I’m sorry, my little one.” Rowena sighed not sure what she did wrong. “I didn’t mean to upset your pet.” 

 

“...It’s okay.” Castiel whispered as Rowena gave him a sad look before driving them with her horrible driving home. “...H-...He...was just a human anyways.”

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Rowena stood making dinner as Boris came home. He walked over watching her stir blood on the stove. Boris held her from behind as Rowena sighed. 

 

“Something is wrong?” Boris asked taking a seat on the island chair across for her.

 

“...I think I hurt Castiel’s only friendly human.” Rowena hesitated but added when Boris made a face. “With words.”

 

“Ah.” Boris nodded sitting back. “And you feel guilty because you know this is hard on Castiel to be in this world.”

 

“Of course I will.” Rowena sighed upset. “I know how hard it is for us...imagine the young ones.”

 

“However hard this is, we have been able to live. Even a bit longer.” Boris spoke with a smile. “If you apologize to the human, I know they are known to be forgiving.” 

 

“You are right, as always,” Rowena stated thinking. “Normally, a sign of disrespect would be a finger but… I feel a human would not appreciate it.”

 

“I heard they like to eat.” Boris offered. 

 

“Yes, I see humans doing nothing but eating.” Rowena nodded. “I shall look up the proper human customs to invite a human to eat.” Rowena tapped her fingers on the counter. “...It was so simple when we just ate them.”

 

“I thank you for eating the blood packs and not humans.” Boris stood walking over to kiss her cheek. She smiled against the kiss. “Just apologize.” Rowena nodded moving to pour some blood into a cup for him. “Thank you, love.” She smiled watching him take a sip of the warm blood.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel! Get up, now!” Rowena yelled as blue eyes opened to yelling downstairs, did he mention how much he absolutely hated when he was woken up before his alarm? Castiel glared as his alarm one moment later started to go off, playing some happy song. Castiel didn’t even know why he bothered. Castiel pulled himself from his bed, getting dressed. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was half asleep when he realized they were driving in the opposite direction of the school. Castiel glanced up confused. 

 

“Mom?” Castiel asked as Rowena smiled. “You are not going the correct way, you must be lost.”

 

“Oh, no. I am not.” Rowena stated. “We are going to do as humans say ‘stop pit’.” 

 

“That’s not the saying-” Castiel choked out as his mother u-turned on a double line. Castiel held onto the car plastic bits unsure if it will survive the turn when the car rolled up onto the sidewalk hitting a mailbox. Castiel groaned panting in fear slowly pulling himself from the seat as his mother rolled his eyes. 

 

“You weren’t going to die,” Rowena stated as Castiel groaned nauseous sitting up when he noticed Dean looking just as fearful standing on the steps of his group home. Looking like he just saw a ghost or most likely his life flash before his eyes. “Dean! Come on, dear! I want to give you a ride to school!” 

 

“Uh…” Dean choked out in fear as Rowena simply got out of the car ushering in Dean, who was frozen in fear. 

 

“Don’t be shy, love.” Rowena hummed ushering him into the car next to Alfie. Alfie sucking on a pacifier as Dean looked at him shakingly sliding on his seatbelt. Rowena got in herself, humming as she started the car. Castiel turned to mouth he was sorry to Dean who simply just slid on two of the seatbelts and held on for dear life. The car sped off the curb not caring who was there as she took them to school. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was the first to emerge from the car once it had come to a stop against a tree. His legs like jello as he collapsed into the grass. Castiel collapsed on top of him groaning and whimpering. Castiel trying to steady himself in the grass. 

 

“Have a good day, boys!” Rowena waved as she drove off with the doors open. Dean and Castiel watched her drive off towards their house with Alfie barely in the car seat that hung out of the car his seat incorrectly strapped in. Dean and Castiel collapsed into the grass.

 

“I am...so sorry.” Castiel panted weakly trying to stand. 

 

“That’s okay. I only-” Dean tried to joke but lost whatever was in his stomach into a bush. 

 

“Trust me.” Castiel panted. “T-...Throwing up helps you feel better.” Dean wiped his mouth too tired to stand. 

 

“How does she have her...Driver’s license.” Dean panted. 

 

“What’s...a driver’s...License?” Castiel asked as Dean pointed knowing that explained it. 

 

“Well, I’m thinking that...we are alive.” Dean laughed.

 

“That...I think we are.” Castiel panted turning to look at Dean. “...I’m sorry...for my mom, yesterday.” 

 

“It’s...cool.” Dean panted smiling at him. “She’s weird… But I know she didn’t...mean it like she said it.”

 

“Does...that mean we are still friends?” Castiel panted as Dean gave a tired thumbs up.

 

“Never thought we weren’t.” Dean gave him a smile before glancing down.“God, how are we alive?” 

 

“Some strange luck...” Castiel started looking at the sky.

 

“Literally your mom almost hit like three people just walking on the sidewalk and was mad they got in the way,” Dean commented.

 

“That’s my mom for you.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“God, I wish I were that cool.” Dean snorted. “Your mom is something else.”

 

“Thanks...I think.” Castiel stated slowly getting up. Castiel steadied himself from the whiplash before helping Dean up. 

 

“I think we are late for Algebra,” Dean commented taking the help up. Dean’s legs dipped a bit which Castiel tried to catch them only making them fall again. “I need a minute. Just a minute.” 

 

Castiel laughed at how sick they were thanks to his mother. They had never been in this...human world before. So most of the stuff was self-taught like...driving. 

 

“I’m okay skipping math.” Dean laughed looking at him covering his eyes from the sun with his hand. “Morning math should be illegal anyways…” Dean smiled. “...Wanna skip and go to Denny’s?”

 

“What’s Denny’s?” Castiel panted confused at Dean.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed some mashed potatoes into his full mouth, simply trying everything he could from Denny’s plates Dean and Castiel got. Dean chuckled just sipping on his cocoa. Castiel never thought human food would taste...this amazing. Of course, he didn’t need to eat, but it was delicious. He couldn’t help but swallow down every bite. 

 

“MMIS IS DEMISIOS!” Castiel chewed. Dean watched him somehow managing to stuff more food into his mouth. Dean just watched Castiel try to chew the mound of food in his mouth. Nachos, mashed potatoes, and something Dean couldn’t make out fell out of his mouth trying to make the food submit to his mouth. 

 

“Hey, careful. You may choke.” Dean spoke softly as Castiel gave a thumbs up. It was really hard to kill a Vampire, but Dean didn’t need to know that. Dean moved to take a bite of a soggy nacho covered in cheese before popping it into his mouth. Dean watching him with care as he continued to drink. 

 

“Dean, I do not understand how you humans can make this.” Castiel chewed. “This chicken is delicious!” 

 

“How do you know it’s chicken? You ate everything at once.” Dean laughed taking a bite of Castiel’s chicken tenders. Dipping it heavily in ranch. Dean spilled some ranch onto his shirt as he ate. Castiel observed him before making sure he copied once his mouth was empty. Copying Dean, so much he even spilled ranch on his shirt. Dean laughed loudly at the affection. Castiel just watching Dean throw his head back in a loud laugh, Castiel’s face couldn’t help but blush. 

 

So… was this is what humans are like…or was Dean...special?

 

“Save room for dessert! We are going to feast!” Dean hollered excitedly as Castiel lit up excited just because Dean was. The two teens cheering for dessert that Castiel had no idea what it was. The two teens enjoying their ditching with the fanciest meal a fourteen-year-old could buy!


	2. Blue knitted sweater

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked with Dean after they ate their meal, Dean picking some food between his teeth with his tongue. Castiel using Dean to steady himself as they walked down the train tracks of a train Dean said never ran anymore. Castiel’s arms raised as he kept himself on the tracks. 

 

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

 

“Anywhere,” Dean stated. “...You know sometimes I want to follow these train tracks to wherever they go and never come back.”

 

“Why?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I...don’t know,” Dean commented. “I guess to disappear for a while.” 

 

“That sounds like a depressing thought,” Castiel commented. “Why would you want to do that?”

 

“...I don’t know. Just seems...like it would be quiet for a moment. I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “It’s almost like it’s so loud here, even when it’s quiet.” 

 

“I think it’s the opposite,” Castiel stated. “Where I came from, I was never like this. Just…me, like me. I was never alone. Even when I was going to bed. There would always be someone there.” 

 

“So this is your freedom?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged.

 

“I guess,” Castiel stated. “Where I lived before, my whole life was decided for me. What I will do. Who I will marry. All the insides and outs. Despite my family hating it. I...don’t mind it.”

 

“You were in an arrange marriage?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “That’s shitty.”

 

“It was the tradition,” Castiel stated emotionlessly. “But...now that we are here, it’s not going to happen. No reason for it to.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dean spoke. “You should choose who you marry.”

 

“I guess I have a chance to now.” Castiel smiled at him. “Do you think of Marriage?”

 

“No.” Dean snorted. “I think you’re the only teenager I know of to have that problem.” Castiel snorted at that.

 

“Then what do normal teenage humans think about?” Castiel asked, Dean noticed the odd wording in the question but Dean didn’t comment. 

 

“Kissing and stuff.” Dean shrugged. “Freshman year is when people start getting into dating and kissing.”

 

“Is that what you think about?” Castiel asked him innocently as Dean shrugged. 

 

“I guess. In passing.” Dean confessed. “However, I’m mostly just counting down getting out of my group home.”

 

“Group homes.” Castiel let the words trickle out of his mouth. “I honestly don’t know much about them.”

 

“It’s homes for kids no one wants.” Dean simply stated. “I’m one of them.” 

 

“I thought your mom wants you?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

 

“She said she does. However, she likes to drink more.” Dean looked down at his feet. “That’s why she can’t have me.”

 

“Because she drinks a lot?” Castiel spoke.

 

“And likes to take me so she doesn’t have to uber.” Dean implied. Castiel blinked confused. “Think of your baby brother driving your mom home.”

 

“He’s two,” Castiel stated. 

 

“I started driving my mom when I was six,” Dean admitted. “We didn’t live far away from the bar so it wasn’t too bad. It was only when the bar down the street closed, and then I had to drive downtown to get her.” 

 

“That’s...not right,” Castiel commented with a frown. 

 

“No, it isn’t,” Dean commented. “But, I’m going to ace my driver’s test.” Dean laughed, Castiel didn’t.

 

“So they put you in a group home?” Castiel asked.

 

“Not till I started stealing cars,” Dean smirked amused before chuckling softly when Castiel made a face. “Ours got repo’d. They always got their car back, just not where they originally had it.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“You know how to steal automobiles,” Castiel commented. 

 

“It’s not that hard,” Dean admitted. “I stole my first car when I was eleven.” 

 

“How did they find out?” Castiel asked.

 

“I crashed one.” Dean snorted. “It wasn’t good.”

 

“Was anyone hurt?” Castiel looked concerned.

 

“I broke my arm. My mom and the tree were fine. While waiting for an ambulance, she popped open a beer and waited for the police to show up.” Dean stated. “I have three metal pins in it.”

 

“Shit, Dean ” Castiel commented.

 

“It’s whatever, It happened,” Dean commented. “Can’t change it now. It got me taken to the group home for troubled kids and have been there ever since. So I’m just waiting to be out on my own.”

 

“What will you do when you’re on your own?” Castiel asked.

 

“I want to be a guitarist,” Dean commented. “For a band. A rock one.” Dean smiled lighting up. 

 

“So you want to be rich and famous?” Castiel laughed as Dean yanked him towards him, Castiel yelped as he was dipped back. Dean wiggling his eyebrows as Castiel laughed forcing himself upright and shoved Dean.

 

“No, I just love to play.” Dean smiled before moving towards an abandoned train car, Dean jogged over to it moving to unlock the number lock on it. Dean’s tongue sticking out as Castiel ran up to catch up. When the lock popped open, Dean shoved it into his pocket before flipping the door latch and pushing it open. 

 

Castiel looked surprised seeing a train car of what looked like a dining area. Dust and cobwebs in old places and table cloths. The windows were dirty and unable to see in or out from. Dean walked over to a cleaned out corner which held a couple of large sleeping bags with tapped up holes on the sides. 

 

There were posters tapped up, a couple of pillows, blankets, and a guitar. Dean moved to plop onto one of the bean bags and slid the guitar onto his lap playing a few notes.

 

“Is this all yours?” Castiel asked looking around impressed.

 

“Yeah.” Dean beamed. “I either bought this stuff or got it from yard sales. No one comes out this far on the tracks and the lock keeps anyone else out.” 

 

“This...is pretty cool.” Castiel moved to take a seat on the extra bean bag.

 

“Thanks, this is my home.” Dean beamed. “I pretty much live here when I’m not at school or locked in the group home.” Castiel turned to him. 

 

“You made your own home,” Castiel stated. “I respect that.”

 

“It’s a secret, so you better not squeal.” Dean poked him. Castiel snorted looking at him.

 

“I promise I won’t,” Castiel stated as Dean held out his thumb.

 

“Pinky promise,” Dean stated seriously. 

 

“What does that even mean?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Put your pinky around mine. Then promise not to tell.” Dean frowned as Castiel nodded, Putting his pinky around Dean’s with a laugh.

 

“I promise to my pinky.” Castiel hummed which Dean accepted the answer leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Good.” Dean hummed playing a couple of strings on his guitar. Castiel relaxed back into his seat just watching Dean lightly play.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into school walking down the hall to Dean’s locker. Humans were so weird and complicated to understand, but...Dean seemed like his only way to understand humanity and all the stuff they had going on in their complicated minds.

 

Castiel lit up seeing Dean looking into his locker with some headphones in chewing on some gum. Dean seemed to isolate himself when Castiel wasn’t around. Castiel took notice of Dean sliding on his headphones the second Castiel left his side. Castiel leaned against the locker beside Dean who didn’t notice his presence. Focusing on picking something between his teeth. Castiel snorted watching him for a moment before grabbing Dean’s headphones and yanking them out hard. 

 

“Ouch,” Dean commented as Castiel smirked. “Why are you such a bully?” Dean playfully rubbing his ears as Castiel let out an innocent laugh. 

 

“I wanted your attention.” Castiel beamed leaning back against the locker. Dean smiled at him closing his locker with care before leaning against it looking at him. 

 

“Why do you always dress like you skipped childhood and ended up elderly since birth?” Dean pulled at Castiel’s button up blue shirt. Looking business casual rather than a teenager.

 

“Because these are all the clothes I have.” Castiel sighed. “My mom said appearances make us.” Castiel looked at him. 

 

“...Come with me after school.” Dean spoke in a whisper cupping his face before his other hand gave Castiel’s button shirt a hard tug popping one of Castiel’s buttons. Castiel gasped playfully as Dean snorted bolting off in the direction of his class. 

 

“You better by me a new one!” Castiel spoke giving the floor a glance before giving up and walking after him. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean waited by their normal spot, one earbud in his ear this time as he waited for Castiel. Dean sitting on the edge of the fountain, just watching the water in the fountain. Castiel watched him from behind for a moment before taping his shoulder. Dean turned smiling his normal big smile. 

 

“So where are you taking me?” Castiel asked curiously as Dean took out his second headphone.

 

“Come on. You’ll see when we get there.” Dean stated holding out gum to Castiel who took it. Dean’s gesture of friendship was always an offer of gum.

 

“Such a tease,” Castiel stated as he followed after Dean. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“A thrift store.” Castiel read the title looking up at the store as Dean beamed. “What is a thrift store?” Castiel blinked confused. 

 

“It’s a place very dear to my heart,” Dean started walking in, Castiel quickly following after him. Castiel took in the random assortment of people, all ages shopping around. Dean popped his gum loudly. “Come on, let’s pick out something you can wear.”

 

“You don’t have to buy me something-” Castiel started but Dean already pulled him to the clothes aisles. 

 

“It’s like two bucks a shirt. Let’s not act like this is a burden.” Dean scoffed as Castiel moved through the clothes rack, intent on buying his  _ own _ clothes. Castiel and Dean laughed at the ridiculous stuff they found in the store, like an old jewelry box that smelled of weed. Castiel even found a nugget of dry weed inside the side linning just checking it out. Castiel tossed it back in and closed it with a snort. 

 

Castiel found a good amount of clothes here, which thanks to his more think and narrow physique helped him fit into almost everything compared to Dean’s more muscular body. So Castiel found a lot more than Dean who found a couple of good shirts, one pair of pants and an old record which he was carrying around since walking in. 

 

Castiel moved to pay for his thirty with some money his mother always had him carry for whatever reason. His mother did not understand the value of money and did not care. Dean and humans cared for money. Dean, however, tried to hand the clerk a fifty to pay for both but Castiel refused him. Knowing Dean worked hard for his own money. 

 

“I’ll pay.” Castiel huffed pocketing Dean’s money so he couldn’t pay. Dean pouted but once the transaction was over. Castiel handed Dean his items and money back. “I win.” Castiel stuck his tongue out walking to the front of the store. Dean followed him out but paused. 

 

“Shoot. I forgot something. One second. Just wait right here.” Dean patted his pocket, walked back inside as Castiel took a seat at the Starbucks chairs when Dean returned a few minutes later. 

 

“What did you forget?” Castiel asked.

 

“One more second.” Dean walked inside Starbucks coming out with their favorite drinks. Castiel smiled affectionately, taking the sugary drink of the season with Castiel’s signature donut. Dean sat down next to him taking a sip of his Caramel Macchiato, sucking the caramel foam from the top drinking it without a lid which Dean did. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel beamed sucking at the sweetness. Vampires had an unnatural sweet tooth.

 

“Enjoy your sugar rush,” Dean stated as Castiel snorted. 

 

“What do you have against sugar?” Castiel asked eyeing his caramel drinking. “You like sugary drinks.”

 

“No, I like coffee with a tint of sugar.” Dean teased. “Not my sugar with a tint of coffee.” Castiel snorted once again sucking down his frappuccino. Dean stared at him amused.

 

“So what did you forget in the thrift store?” Castiel asked obnoxiously sucking on his straw, which he knew Dean hated...and made a face for ...but he loved annoying Dean. Dean checked through his bags before he found the one he was looking before tossing it onto the counter. 

 

“This was what I forgot,” Dean spoke taking a sip of his coffee. Castiel looked confused as he opened the bag finding a large bulky light blue knitted sweater. Castiel eyed it before looking up at Dean. “It’s for your birthday. I thought it would look cute on you.”

 

“How...did you know about my birthday?” Castiel gasped looking at the giant sweater like it was his heart and soul. 

 

“Your mom told me when we were waiting for you a week ago.” Dean beamed. “She said normally you spend it with them, so I decided to celebrate it the day before. So It could be just me and you.” 

 

“...Is that why you spoiled me today?” Castiel asked sliding on the knitted sweater that was so large on him he felt like he would get lost in it. Castiel sucked in the air just enjoying his sweater. 

 

“Cas! You should wash it first!” Dean snorted. “It could be worn by so many people.” 

 

Castiel could smell it was washed and no more human scent was remaining on it except for the worker who hung it. Dean playfully pulled out his cologne spraying Castiel with it a few times to ‘disinfect’ him. Castiel snorted when Dean put it away, playfully telling Dean it was ruined now with Dean’s gross smell...but Castiel kept secretly taking in the smell...Dean’s smell...which he didn’t mind at all around him. 

 

“Happy birthday, Cas.” Dean smiled holding out his hand to Castiel as Castiel smiled back softly taking it. 

 

“...Thanks, Dean.” Castiel squeezed his hand, Dean holding it close before pulling away to relax sloppily into the chair. 

 

“I got some tickets to that movie you wanted to see,” Dean commented with a hum. “Once we drop this at our spot we can head over to watch it.”

 

“I thought you had no desire to see that movie?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I don’t but your lame ass wants to.” Dean scoffed as Castiel smiled with care. 

 

“Thanks, Dean...This...is an amazing birthday.” Castiel smiled with a blush as Dean looked away blushing.

 

“It’s not over yet.” Dean stuck out his tongue. Castiel rolled his eyes going back to loudly slipping his straw. Dean made a face. 

 

Best birthday ever.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean waited by Castiel’s locker for his long sweatered friend, pacing and waiting for him since he was invited to their house for dinner which Dean thought it was best to be on time for Castiel’s mother who most likely was waiting for him. 

 

Dean’s eyes fell onto Castiel who came into his view, Dean moved towards him seeing a girl talking to him. A girl...Dean knew...had a crush on Castiel. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about as she blocked Castiel’s path. Dean watched them talking and laughing slowly walking to them before she took Castiel’s handwriting her number on it. 

 

“Call me and we can set something up?” She purred flirtatiously before walking away. Castiel nodded watching her go with happiness to him. 

 

“...” Dean stared coldly down at the number on his hand. “You...have her number.”

 

“Y-Yeah, she said she wanted to get to know me better.” Castiel lit up as Dean heard her happily talking to her friends. “I-I just made another friend-”

 

“-Your mom is expecting us.” Dean hissed taking his hand. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out as Dean dragged him away towards Rowena’s car, Dean got in without a word angrily buckling himself in. Rowena noticed the awkward tension right away from the teen as Castiel looked upset wondering why Dean was…

 

“So...hungry?” Rowena offered. Castiel and Dean both nodded. Castiel attempted to take Dean’s hand slowly but Dean just turned giving attention to Alfie who lived for Dean’s attention. Castiel hesitantly pulled his hand away, taking the hint wondering what he did to make Dean so upset.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into his room collapsing onto his bed dropping his bag after his mother attempting to spoil Dean with a normal meal. It...causing a fire and then they just ordered pizza once Dean put it out. Dean moved into the room, collapsing next to Castiel tossing his bag into Castiel’s. Castiel turned to look at him as Dean snorted in laughter. 

 

“You never cook, huh?” Dean asked. 

 

“No.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“Your mom almost burned your house down.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I know!” Castiel laughed covering his mouth with his hands covered in blue knitted sweater. 

 

“We could have died,” Dean stated with a chuckle. “I can’t believe we put it out that easily.”

 

“All while my brother sucked on his pacifier a bit away.” Castiel laughed, Dean turned to him smiling at him. 

 

They laughed stared into each other's eyes. Dean stared at him in silence just...taking in Dean’s ragged breath from laughing too hard. Castiel liked when they were quiet...He could hear Dean’s heartbeat. He liked to know what Dean was thinking which his heart gave away like most humans. 

 

“Your heart is pounding,” Castiel commented as Dean’s smile faded at that. “It’s not like your heart to normally pound...are you okay?” Castiel reached towards him, Dean shyly pulling his face away looking back at the ceiling. Castiel paused Dean never reacted coldly to him before. “...Why are you mad at me?” 

 

“...I’m not-” Dean stated unable to look at him as Castiel instantly climbed on top of him forcing him to look at him, gripping his chin so tightly Castiel had to be careful not to break it into dust with his inhuman strength.

 

“Why. Are. You. Mad.” Castiel demanded upset, tears threatening to fall as Dean coldly stared up at him. It was a moment before Dean reached up taking Castiel’s hands off his chin easily showing the number on his palm. “Hannah’s number?... I don’t understand why does that make you upset.”

 

“Because she has a crush on you.” Dean snapped annoyed. “And you accepted her affection, now she thinks you like her back.” 

 

“I have no feelings for human Hannah.” Castiel started with an upset scoff. “I didn’t realize this human custom meant human romantic intentions.” He looked at the number instantly wiping the number with a saliva covered thumb over it smearing it. “I did not realize I was accepting her courting for her cellular number and I don’t understand why that made you so upset?! Are you in love with her or something-?” 

 

Dean pressed up against Castiel’s chest cupping his face with one hand and holding his lips against his. Castiel sucked in air at the kiss, his eyes widened feeling Dean holding him like this...with...his lips. 

 

Dean pulled back as Castiel looked down at Dean with shock, Castiel’s hand moving to touch his own lips just looking at him. Unable to process anything. Dean looked scared under him, just wanting the man straddling him to say something. Anything. Slap him. Yell at him. Kiss him back. Something. Something that showed they were...going to be okay after this.

 

But Castiel said nothing. 

 

Dean swallowed a shaking, hiding the tears his eyes as he pushed Castiel off his lap. Castiel fell off of him into the bed as Dean grabbed his bag running out of his room. Leaving Castiel confused and conflicted. 


	3. Catching feelings

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked downstairs quietly as his mother was cleaning up the ash from her baking supplies. Her hair was a mess as she tiredly scrubbed. Castiel took a seat on the kitchen bar chair just staring off into space. Rowena stopped seeing how upset Castiel was. 

 

“Is this about why Dean left in tears?” Rowena asked as Castiel teared up nodded. Rowena sighed with love moving to hold her son sitting next to him in the chair. Rowena rocked Castiel with love as Castiel continued to cry. Rowena pulled back to wipe his face. “What’s wrong, my turtle dove?”

 

“...Dean…” Castiel whispered. “He...kissed me and...I didn’t say anything. I just made him cry.” 

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Rowena whispered rocking him with care. “I was worried this would happen.”

 

“W-What would?” Castiel sniffed. 

 

“He...is trying to court you,” Rowena stated as Castiel looked surprised. 

 

“Dean...is trying to court me?” Castiel choked out as Rowena nodded. “I don’t understand, he knows I can not produce.” 

 

“It’s something...more common with Humans, wendigos and many other species. Some actually can produce with same-sex genders but Human’s are not one of them.” Rowena stated. 

 

“...Do vampires?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It’s...kept quiet because...many of us think it’s shameful,” Rowena spoke. “However, your father and I don’t think it is. At all. We will love and support you and your brother, no matter what.”

 

“What...do they do as a same-sex couple?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Normal stuff. Like a girl and a boy.” Rowena explained petting his hair. “...But Castiel it’s okay to like boys or girls...or shapeshifters.” Castiel smiled at that. “Humans, however much I love Dean...are not an option for us.” Castiel pulled back. 

 

“W-Wait...I thought you said you would support me no matter what?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“We do. But...We mate for life. Humans...die and you’ll be alone.” Rowena sighed. “It’s not worth your heart, little one.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing.

 

“You know, what would happen if Dean finds out what you are. It could cause risk to our lives and safety.” Rowena spoke. “If the werewolves find us, they will kill us to keep the throne.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out.

 

“I’m sorry, I know...I know Dean means a lot to you and...it might be hard especially if you feel something for him-” Rowena whispered.

 

“I don’t feel anything romantic for Dean,” Castiel spoke shortly standing, he moved to the stairs when Rowena’s voice stopped him.

 

“...Castiel, if you...if you feel this is hard for you with Dean’s feelings.” Rowena sighed not wanting to do this. “...Just...stop being his friend. Trust me, it’s better than eighty years of pain of watching someone you love go-” 

 

“It’s fine.” Castiel composed himself. “I’ll make myself perfectly clear to Dean, I feel nothing for him. It would be illogical for me to like him anyway.” 

 

“...” Rowena eyed him but nodded. Castiel turned running up the stairs he collapsed onto his bed, unable to stop the tears from his face. Everything feeling so confusing and conflicting as he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean...wasn’t at school. 

 

Castiel walked over to Dean and Castiel’s train car, Castiel seeing it unlocked he knew Dean was hiding in here. Castiel pushed it open climbing in as he saw a puffy-eyed Dean chewing on some food from a convenience store. He went wide-eyed as Dean stood swallowing the food. 

 

“Hey…” Dean mumbled with a full mouth looking like he saw a ghost.

 

“No invite?” Castiel spoke plopping into the chair next to Dean eating some chips. 

 

“I figured…” Dean stated awkwardly.

 

“You’re my best friend.” Castiel shrugged as Dean nodded understanding what Castiel...was implying.

 

“...Best friends?” Dean held out his fist. Castiel hit it back.

 

“Best friends,” Castiel whispered relaxing into the bean bag as Dean relaxed back closing his eyes. Castiel eyed his relieved form...unsure why he felt so...yucky for it.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t believe we are going to be sophomores.” Castiel moaned eating a large plate of nachos at Denny’s. Dean sharing his plate and Castiel swallowed down some shake. “I am so excited about our summer.” 

 

“Why? We are just going to be bored.” Dean stated, enjoying their ‘we are sophomores now’ lunch.

 

“No, No we are going to have so much fun,” Castiel started chewing. “We can go hang out in our secret place.”

 

“I actually got a summer job.” Dean paused drinking hot cocoa down, Castiel paused as well stopping his feast.

 

“You never told me you got a job?” Castiel spoke confused.

 

“It’s part of the program of the group home. I don’t have a choice.” Dean confessed. “I’ve worked there every summer since I started living there.” 

 

“Where do you work?” Castiel asked going back to chewing.

 

“I work the ice rink,” Dean confessed. “I teach kids how to skate.” 

 

“What’s that?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“Ice skating?” Dean stated. “Never learned?” 

 

“No...How does one...skate on ice?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I can show you,” Dean spoke. “If you want to come around closing time.” 

 

“I-I’d like that,” Castiel whispered softly taking a sip of soda. 

 

“Cool. It’s a date.” Dean moved to eat not realizing what he was saying. Castiel paused at the expression, his eyes moving away...remembering the kiss they pretended never happened. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the Ice ring near the end of the day, he normally came early to get an order of pizza before the shop closed down. Castiel walked in seeing Dean talking to little kids on the ice with his whistle. His booming voice louder than the sound of other classes skating nearby. 

 

Castiel ordered his pizza and moved to sit down watching Dean with the five to six years olds in the class. Castiel paused when two teenage girls about their age stood against the glass, one fidgeted with her necklace as they looked at Dean without...modest intentions. 

 

“You know I had him.” One of the girls spoke as Castiel got his pizza gaining his attention.

 

“With the instructor?” The other girl gasped. 

 

“He stays late. He let me into the back office and one thing led to another.” The first girl smirked. “Fucked me on his boss’ desk and I came over and over again-” Castiel stared at her, the girls giggling about how it was. Castiel looked down at his food disgusted, as the kids came back onto the solid ground. Dean the last to leave the ring, not bothering to take off his skates as he got to Castiel’s table. Dean plopped himself down with grace. 

 

“Man, the kids are getting so much better,” Dean spoke taking off his gloves to steal the slice of pizza off Castiel’s plate. “I mean, so are you. Way better than before. The kids, though, I am so proud of my babies.” Dean chomped on the pizza. Castiel said nothing as Dean continued to speak about how the kids were doing. Watching as people trailed off with their kids, till the room around them was quiet and only a few employees locking up. 

 

“...Hey.” Castiel spoke interrupting Dean who was halfway to his third slice of Castiel’s small pizza. “...You have been staying late lately.” Dean paused at his comment. “And you never let me wait for you...why is that?” 

 

“Yeah, Cause I’ve been staying late to teach you, I have to clean and lock up on my end,” Dean stated. “...Why?” Castiel said nothing looking coldly away. “...What is it?” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing for a long time. “...do...you like someone? A girl-” 

 

“Ah.” Dean chuckled putting down the pizza. “You heard that Becky girl talking about us having sex.” Castiel tensed at this. He didn’t know why. His knuckles turned white from clenching them so hard. 

 

“So you did?” Castiel spoke rushed and obviously upset. Dean stared at him for a long time before Dean leaned in over the table slowly breathing against his lips. Castiel tensed about how close Dean was to his lips.

 

“... _ why do you care? _ ” Dean breathed warm breath against Castiel’s lips. So close Castiel could almost taste him. Castiel held his breath, Dean staring at his lips for a moment before pulling away. “...No, It’s not true. Becky just wants some popularity. Somehow in her head, that involves us banging on my boss’ desk.” 

 

Castiel let out a breath watching Dean drink down the soda, Castiel watched the soda slid down his chin. Dean put the soda down wiping his mouth. Dean eyed Castiel for a long time before speaking.

 

“If I ever think about losing my virginity. How about I let you know?” Dean winked. Castiel relaxed. He didn’t know why it did. However, Castiel nodded in some sort of agreement. “Let’s get you on that ice.” Dean tapped the table in a drumming motion before standing. Castiel moved to change out his shoes into skates as he watched Dean twirling on the ice waiting for him like always. 

 

He...always had a hard time looking away from Dean as he did.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood near the entrance of school waiting for Castiel to start their Sophomore year. Tapping his foot when he heard Castiel running up. 

 

“I am so sorry.” Castiel panted. “I overslept.” 

 

“Well, we are late now. No point in going.” Dean stated. 

 

“No point? Dean, I’m eleven minutes late.” Castiel snorted forcing him inside. 

 

Dean walked down the hall holding his backpack over his shoulder. Castiel’s eyes fell to him, Dean’s human body was changing slowly. He was getting taller, less lengthy and more built. Castiel had to glance up to see him. Dean was indeed getting handsome which he was causing more flirting towards him. So many girls looked his way now. Dean sloppily chewed his gum before stopping in front of the bathroom. 

 

“I got to take a leak,” Dean commented going inside, Castiel sighed looking at his watch. Castiel frowned but waited for Dean.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dean moved to wash his hands after going to the bathroom, glancing up towards the mirror he paused seeing someone behind him. Dean turned seeing a fist coming at him. The teen clocked Dean in his nose, sending him to the floor. Dean groaned as the man angrily kneeled down kicking him. 

 

“Becky’s mine!” The man hissed obviously upset. “You fucking shit!” 

 

Dean turned swinging his fist but the man landed a harsh hit to his head. The man stood looking down at the blood around him satisfied.

 

“Stay away from her.” He hissed storming out past Castiel who smelled...blood. Dean’s blood. The blood he knew from when he first met Dean. Castiel stormed in looking panicked seeing Dean bleeding and broken on the floor. Castiel moved to his side, kneeling seeing Dean knocked out and groggy. 

 

Castiel closed his eyes smelling the blood, Castiel’s eyes flashed blue looking down at the blood. He never...felt this way. As a vampire, he was used to blood everywhere. He was able to keep his cool. This time was different. He couldn’t control himself. 

 

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms who was still out of it. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s neck pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean let out a weak moan as Castiel bit into his neck sucking and drinking the blood. Dean’s hand moved to grab at Castiel’s back holding him. Dean was too out of it to even register. Castiel’s eyes glowing brightly before he snapped out of it pulling back. Dean collapsed back on the floor. 

 

Castiel panted looking at what he had done, Castiel cursed calling his mom on the phone. Dean couldn’t go to a hospital. Not with a vampire bite to explain.

 

“Mom. I need your help.” Castiel choked in worry. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel, how could this happen?!” Rowena hissed covering his wound with a paste his mother placed on the wounds to help the healing. “Biting a human.”

 

“I-I don’t know. I just smelled Dean’s blood and-” Castiel choked as he panicked not sure why himself. Dean fast asleep with the paste on. 

 

“...This is odd, Castiel. We don’t ever bite humans or have a desire too.” Rowena mumbled. “This is concerning.” 

 

“I don’t know did I hurt him?” Castiel asked. 

 

“No, he seemed more than fine. The face is a little messed up but this paste should make him good as new by the morning.” Rowena sighed standing up. “Castiel...I think till we...should stop letting Dean around till we figure this out-” Castiel’s heart sank.

 

“N-No. Mom. It was just a fluke! It won’t happen again.” Castiel choked out tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose Dean. His mother eyed him before using her nail cutting Dean. Castiel tensed at her...but he didn’t react like before. Rowena watched him for a reaction and she believed his fluke excuse.

 

“Okay. But if this happens again.” Rowena sighed putting the paste on Dean’s new wound.

 

“It won’t.” Castiel choked out sniffing in tears as Rowena nodded holding herself. 

 

“Okay.” Rowena sighed moving to head back to work. “...I give his group home a call, stating that Dean was going to be here tonight. Till then he will stay there till he heals and wakes up.”  

 

“Thank you, mom.” Castiel breathed as Rowena walked out. Leaving Dean and Castiel in the spare bedroom. Castiel turned to Dean seeing his chest rise and fall. Castiel climbed into bed with him, laying his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up to the sound of Castiel’s light breathing, he felt Castiel in his arms just holding him. Dean wanted to know what time it was. However, he didn’t want to move. Moving meant...Castiel would no longer be in his arms. Dean took in Castiel’s sleeping face. 

 

And...how much he loved him.

 

Dean pulled him closer taking in his scent, Castiel sucked in the air slightly waking up as he relaxed in Dean’s arms. Castiel looked up at him as Dean looked down. 

 

“...How are you feeling?” Castiel sat up looking at Dean. 

 

“I’ll be fine if you explain to me what this shit is on my face,” Dean whispered as Castiel chuckled moving out of his arms to clean up him up. Castiel cleaned his face of the paste, revealing a no longer injured face. Castiel touched Dean’s face with care. 

 

“Good as new,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I get you like peanut butter,” Dean spoke. “But this is ridiculous.” Castiel snorted smiling at him before Castiel moved to finish cleaning up his face. Which Dean sat up cupping his face. “Man, I thought he broke my nose.”

 

“Luckily he punches like a girl,” Castiel stated as Dean frowned. “...Yes, I’m sorry, I forgot a girl used to bully you.” 

 

“She could hurt you by just sneezing wrong.” Dean defended himself. “She was strong like Wonder woman...but evil.” Castiel snorted at Dean’s comment. Castiel hugged him. 

 

“I’m sorry that girl was a douche.” Castiel snorted with care holding him close.

 

“The biggest douche,” Dean mumbled defensively into his chest before Castiel pressed his forehead against Deans. Dean closed his eyes to the feeling. 

 

“This is the first time.” Castiel chuckled. “We have been allowed to have a sleepover.” Dean pulled back looking around. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean glanced around. “What time is it?” 

 

“About midnight. My parents went to bed long ago.” Castiel glanced at his phone. Dean glanced at the time.

 

“Want to go to a midnight movie?” Dean asked as Castiel bit his lip he never snuck out before. 

 

“...I-I don’t know.” Castiel hesitated but Dean was already sliding on his leather jacket and putting on his boots. 

 

“Don’t be a good boy your whole life.” Dean teased, Castiel smirked at that going to his closet to change. Dean smiled moving to the window pushing it open as Castiel changed into his regular clothes. “You want me to go first?” Dean smirked, Castiel flipped him off sneaking out as Dean followed after him amused.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laughed as they exited the movie. Castiel tossing popcorn into Dean’s mouth as they walked out of the movie. Castiel snorted as Dean cheered fiving him. Dean handed Castiel his soda before going into the bathroom. Castiel walked over to the seats waiting for Dean as he chewed popcorn. 

 

Dean came out moving to wipe his wet hands on his pants when he was stopped by a girl from physics. Dean glanced up seeing her. 

 

“Dean?” The redhead beamed.

 

“Charlie?” Dean beamed as Castiel’s smile faded. His teeth clenched as he watched Dean talk to the girl, he smiled hugging her tightly. Castiel angrily stood storming off leaving his popcorn and Dean’s soda. Dean didn’t notice as he said his goodbyes to Charlie before walking over to where Castiel was. Dean looked around confused before running to find him.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was wet from the rain as he held himself shivering, he was surprised when Dean came bolting into the train cart. Panting and wet he looked at Castiel who held his knees looking away once he entered.

 

“What. The. Hell. Castiel?!” Dean snapped moving to him plopping into the other bean bag, obviously worried sick. “I was worried that something had happened to you when you ran off for no reason!” Castiel stood angrily moving away from him holding him as Dean ripped off his wet shirt. 

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Castiel snapped in jealousy, pacing the tiny cart. 

 

“Interrupt what?!” Dean yelled back. “What are you talking about?”

 

“That girl.” Castiel scoffed. “You sure were friendly.”

 

“That girl...charlie?” Dean scoffed in disbelief. “Are you seriously jealous of her?”

 

“I’m NOT jealous!” Castiel snapped back. 

 

“Then why do you care if I talk to girls?!” Dean stated. “If this isn’t jealousy! What is this Castiel?!”

 

“You are reading too much into this-” Castiel scoffed unsure of his own feelings. 

 

“Then what is this Castiel?” Dean scoffed pissed. “You _ know _ my feelings. For the love of God, I kissed you!” 

 

“I-I…” Castiel shook his head in disbelief walking away from him facing away from him. “I-I know.” 

 

“You said you wanted to be friends!” Dean snapped. 

 

“I-I...I know!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“Then what is this Castiel?!” Dean scoffed sitting up. “I need you to explain! I don’t understand-” 

 

Castiel turned moving to him quickly, Dean didn’t have time to react as Castiel moved to press his lips roughly against Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, Castiel gripped his face tightly with shaky hands. 

 

He couldn’t...help it. 

 

He tried. 

 

He was a vampire. 

 

Dean was human. 

 

This was never meant to happen... He tried not to get attached. 

 

...And he failed.

 

Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, Castiel straddling him. Dean held the back of Castiel’s head as Castiel kissed back. The kiss was inexperienced. The kiss was hard and mostly teeth till they relaxed enough to control their inexperienced kisses. Dean’s hands touched him with delicate touches feeling his skin. Not in a...sexual way. Just...feeling this person he had loved. 

 

Castiel’s hands gripped his shirt kissing him till the kisses grew slow and easy. Dean panting as he broke the kiss pressing their head together. Castiel mouthed ever so soft kisses against Dean’s skin panting trying to catch his breath. Dean holding him close to his chest, Castiel relaxing against Dean’s body feeling Dean touching his outer thigh rubbing his hand up and down his leg. 

 

Castiel just enjoying the feel of Dean’s panting chest under his own. Dean didn’t speak. Castiel...didn’t speak. 

 

They kissed. 

 

“I messed up your hair,” Dean whispered running his fingers through Castiel’s hair as Castiel laughed relaxing touching his hand moving to feel what Dean’s hands in his hair have caused. Blushed forming on Castiel’s cheeks, Dean eyed his face touching his chin. “...Is this kiss… meaning you want us to try…?” 

 

“...I-I…” Castiel choked knowing...this wasn’t allowed. 

 

Dean leaned down not allowing him to finish his answer. Castiel instantly closed his eyes, kissing back instantly. Castiel’s arms wrapping around his neck and his hands found themselves in his hair. Dean turning them pressing Castiel into the bean bag chair. Castiel broke the kiss panting as Dean softly leaned down kissing his neck. Castiel closed his eyes to his lips, feeling Dean’s lips against his neck.

 

“Castiel...I want you to be my boyfriend.” Dean whispered softly pulling back. “I’m head over heels for you. I...I really like you.”

 

“...Can...Can we see what happens?” Castiel whispered looking up at him scared. Scared to commit to this. “...No labels.” Dean stared down at him taking in his face. “...Just for now.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything for a while before he nodded kissing his lips with care before he pulled back smiling down at him. 

 

“It...It stopped raining a bit ago.” Dean admitted looking up. “We should get back before they notice.” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel nodded swallowing before he slowly climbed off his lap, fixing his clothes as Dean did the same. Would things...still be the same between them...after this step? Dean gathered their things before they left the cart closing and locking it. 

 

“Race you home?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows before Dean bolted towards the direction of the house. Castiel snorted before bolting after him. Dean easily jogging waiting for Castiel. Both running home and sneaking back in without issue. Dean and Castiel happily drifted to sleep, Castiel falling asleep keeping their secrets on their lips. 

  
  



	4. Next step

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel dug through his locker for his math book for their homework, when he felt arms wrap around him. Castiel turned seeing Dean smiling down at him. Castiel hummed as Dean held him close. They had been more affection since the kiss and kissed every now and again. Castiel leaned back into him smiling up at the dork who looked down at him like a puppy.

 

Dean had grown a lot taller than Castiel in their sophomore year alone. Castiel was still waiting for his growth spurt. However, till then he was content just being small in the arms of a weed. 

 

“Hey.” Dean beamed down at him.

 

“Hey.” Castiel smiled up at him. Dean moved away to lean against the locker as Castiel went back to looking in his locker. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“My math book,” Castiel spoke.

 

“You left it with me.” Dean moved to pull it out of his bag. “We shared it for math class.” Dean held it out to Castiel who took it. “Remember I got my books at your house.” 

 

“So we don’t have to walk them home,” Castiel remembered annoyed. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

“Then are you ready to go?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded with a shrug closing and locking his locker before following him out. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into his bedroom with a sigh collapsing against his bed, Dean came in cleaning up Castiel’s mess. Dean picked up their bags setting them on the hook before he picked up some of Castiel’s dirty clothes putting them into the hamper. When Dean was done picking up he sat with Castiel on his bed. Dean turned to look to Castiel who laid in the bed. Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s eyeing his face. 

 

Dean leaned down towards his face before he paused to close to his face. Castiel eyed his face in return till Dean slowly finished leaning in till his lips were pressed against Castiel’s. Castiel held him close kissing him with care holding him back. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

 

Dean held him back kissing him with care. His fingers running themselves through Castiel’s hair with love. Castiel tasting him, his lips moving slowly against Dean’s plump ones. Castiel feeling Dean break the kiss to catch his breath as Dean looked down at him with care.

 

“I like you kissing me…” Castiel whispered to him. 

 

“I like kissing you,” Dean admitted smoothing down Castiel smiled up at him. Dean smiled petting his hair with care. 

 

“You’re growing stubble. Have you started shaving?” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Looks nice?” Dean chuckled touching his own face. “I’m trying to grow it out.” 

 

“It looks like pubic hair.” Castiel teased, Dean frowned touching his chin. 

 

“It’s just new.” Dean smacked his hand away playfully sitting up. Castiel sat up with him grabbing Dean’s chin and kissing his lips in a peck.

 

“I like it,” Castiel admitted as Dean eyed him with care. Dean kissed him again with care, Dean and Castiel holding the kiss for a few more minutes of making out. Castiel pulled back wiping his mouth blushing as he cleared his throat. “We have homework to do.” 

 

“It can wait-” Dean grunted when Castiel hit him in the elbow which caused Dean to grunt in pain.

 

“Homework now. Make out later.” Castiel spoke as Dean agreed to take the homework to start doing it. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Which are you thinking to take to the Sadie Hawkins dance?” The girls giggle on the second floor of the school. Classes were over and Castiel was sitting under the bench on the first floor waiting for Dean. It was raining outside and Castiel was happily watching it pour down. Castiel glanced up when he heard the water hitting an umbrella. Castiel smiled seeing Dean standing there with his hand into his pocket. 

 

Castiel stood meeting him under the umbrella as Dean turned to walk him home. Castiel watched their steps splash in puddles, Castiel lost in thought till they got home. Castiel unlocked the door as they came into the house. Castiel pulled off his jacket as Dean did too. Before making their way to the bedroom.

 

“Come on, we have homework.” Castiel sighed as Dean nodded. 

 

“I’m going to get a snack,” Dean stated. “Want anything?” 

 

“Just water is fine,” Castiel spoke as he pulled out his stuff from his bag as Dean went downstairs. Castiel moved to pull Dean’s stuff out of his bag till a couple of notes slid from in between his science notebook. Castiel paused seeing the five papers that had fallen onto the floor. Castiel moved to pick it up when he paused seeing one open. Castiel pulled it to him to read it. 

 

‘Will u go to Sadie Hawkins with me?’ 

 

Castiel swallowed at the words, Dean never told Castiel about these requests. How many girls wanted Dean.

 

“I was going to tell you,” Dean commented making Castiel jump. “I just...didn’t want you to freak. I said no.” 

 

“W-Why would I freak?” Castiel cleared his throat putting them down.

 

“Because you’re my boyfriend and you have a jealous streak.” Dean chuckled but Castiel made a face like he was smacked. “What? Come on...are you seriously upset I referred to you as my boyfriend?”

 

“We aren’t...official like that.” Castiel choked upset standing to pace around the room. “We agreed to see how things go.”

 

“Sorry, I...just assumed-” Dean stated obviously hurt. “...We’ve been holding hands and kissing for months.”

 

“We c-...can’t, Dean.” Castiel held himself. Castiel couldn’t fall for a human. Humans were temporary. Castiel...knew if he labeled him as such...it would be like naming a puppy he wouldn’t be able to let it go after that. Castiel said nothing for a long time before he spoke. Before handing the note to Dean delicately. 

 

“...You should...go with her to Sadie Hawkins.” Castiel whispered as Dean stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“...Castiel. Is this seriously how we end things?” Dean scoffed, Castiel continued to look away before Dean chuckled pissed. “...Fuck you, Castiel.” Dean grabbed his bag turned to leave down the stairs. Castiel swallowed in tears before he collapsed onto his knees and cried. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel sat in his room wearing that blue sweater Dean got him, Castiel stared out the rain-soaked window. He hasn’t spoken to Dean in a week. Which was killing him...but...Dean was happy or so he heard. He heard that maggie earned the honor of being Dean’s date. Castiel...didn’t want to see that. Dean holding another...being near another. 

 

Castiel took a sip of warm blood just looking out the window before he put his cup down on the table going to collapse on the bed. Castiel stared up to the ceiling silently just staring up. His mother tried to make him go to the dance...but no way would Castiel could go.

 

Castiel heard a knock on his door, which Castiel groaned closing his eyes. 

 

“Go away,” Castiel spoke, the knocking continued. “Go awayyyy.” Castiel’s door opened which Castiel whined when someone collapsed next to him. Castiel opened his eyes confused sitting up looking at who laid in his bed. “...Dean?” Dean opened his eyes looking up at him, Castiel blinked surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I brought six supreme Taco bell nacho fries with guac and steak and soda,” Dean stated sitting up as he pulled them out of his bag. “I also got some movies and candy.” 

 

“I-I thought you were going to prom with Maggie,” Castiel spoke as Dean made a face. 

 

“No. I’m going to get fat eating nacho fries with my idiot boyfriend.” Dean scoffed pulling everything out of his bag before he opened a nacho fry and started stuffing his face. 

 

“You...still want to be my boyfriend?” Castiel swallowed upset as Dean beamed.

 

“You called me your boyfriend.” Dean beamed as Castiel started to cry. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sobbed covering his eyes as Dean pulled Castiel close in a hug playfully still eating.

 

“I forgive you!” Dean chewed as Castiel shoved him away wiping his face with a pout. “Now come on, they aren’t good soggy.” Castiel sniffed moving to eat some of his own. Castiel continued to cry sniffing and smiling at Dean. Dean finished eating before pulling Castiel close. Castiel relaxing as he sniffed continuing to wipe his tears. “Now, do you care to tell me what that fight was about?” Castiel said nothing. 

 

“...Why did we fight anyways when you love me as much as I love you…” Dean asked. Castiel looked up at him in tears wiping his tears softly, Dean continued to hold him. “I’ll hold you all night if I have to till you tell me.”

 

“...Dean, it’s better we don’t see each other...for a lot of reasons. Reasons I can’t get into-” Castiel sniffed. 

 

“No, you can’t pull that...we just broke up.” Dean chuckled. “I’m super serious.” 

 

“...I’m not supposed to tell you, Dean.” Castiel sniffed. “That’s the problem.”

 

“Then tell me. Tell me so I understand.” Dean started rubbing his leg. 

 

“I can’t.” Castiel sobbed. “My parents would kill me.”

 

“Castiel please-” Dean stated as Castiel sniffed sucking in air. 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel sniffed. “What’s the worst that can happen? We break up again?” Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly turning to face Dean already helping himself to some candy. 

 

Castiel took Dean’s chocolate-covered his hands as Castiel gave them a loving kiss. Dean eyed him realizing at this moment it must be serious. Especially as Castiel looked at him.

 

“...Dean. The reason I’m not supposed to date you...or anything.” Castiel spoke with a sigh trying to get it all together, but he was shaking and scared. Castiel started to cry again. 

 

“...” Dean watched how upset Castiel was sobbing into his hands. “Is because-...Is because I am-” Castiel choked out as Dean silenced him with a kiss. Castiel kissed back with care the kiss meaning so much to him before he pulled back. 

 

“Dean, stupid I can’t tell you if you keep kissing me.” Castiel laughed as Dean shrugged. 

 

“Maybe I’m okay with you keeping your mystery...if you are okay letting me call you my boyfriend?” Dean shrugged smiling. Castiel smiled softly before nodding shyly. Dean lit up kissing him repeatedly, Castiel squealed laughing kissing back. Dean tackling him lightly on the bed to hold him. Castiel moaned softly as Dean rejoined his lips with his own. 

 

Both forgetting the movies that Dean had walked a mile to get. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“OFFICIALLY JUNIORS!” Castiel screamed as they walked out of their last class, Dean’s hand on the curve of Castiel’s lower back like it naturally belonged there. At this point, Castiel couldn’t remember a time without it. Castiel laughed loudly at Dean pulling him into a kiss. Castiel kissed back cupping his face. 

 

Castiel pulled back when they got out to the parking lot, Castiel moving to unlock his car. Castiel being sixteen now had his learners permit. Though Castiel wasn’t allowed to drive without an adult with a license, he still drove Dean and him around. 

 

Castiel got in his expensive car as Dean hopped into the passenger's seat. Dean sliding on his sunglasses, he fixed his hair with a ruffle of his hands into it. Castiel stared at him with love chuckling playfully biting his finger as he watched his boyfriend. 

 

“You are such a weirdo.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“No, I’m just a hottie.” Dean beamed as Castiel reached over messing up his hair. Dean frowned moving to fix it again. Castiel started up his car driving them towards Castiel’s house.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel unlocked the house door as Dean walked in with him, Castiel barely had time to close the door when Dean pulled him close by his waist. Dean’s lips against his always made Castiel smile against him. Castiel cupped Dean’s face with one hand and wrapped an arm around his neck. Dean holding his waist with his strong hands, Castiel kissed back holding him close. 

 

Castiel dropped his backpack near the door as Dean tossed his own away. Backing up towards the stairs, Castiel kissing back every kiss before Dean tossed his leather jacket over the couch. Castiel laughed loudly when Dean moved to help him out of his leather jacket. Castiel feeling the hickey against his skin. 

 

“Careful that’s all that is coming off,” Castiel spoke smelling how this was making Dean’s heart race and how...he was getting into the kisses. 

 

“Damn, cock blocking me before it gets good.” Dean frowned as Castiel beamed blinking his eyes innocently pulling back to walk upstairs. Dean followed after him heading upstairs, Castiel broke into laughter when Dean playfully tackled him into the bed. Dean pinned Castiel’s hands above his bed. Castiel smiled up at him innocently. “Come on...maybe a bit more clothes coming off before we stop.” 

 

Castiel sucked in air as Dean softly started to undue Castiel’s shirt, Castiel swallowed watching Dean open his shirt. Dean touched Castiel bare chest, Castiel held his breath. Dean was teasing him...but this teasing only got serious...when Castiel leaned up kissing him with care. Dean didn’t move for a moment before he kissed back. The kisses soft and easy, Dean cupped the back of his head kissing him harder. 

 

Castiel moaned letting Dean press him back into the bed, Castiel helped Dean pull off his shirt before the kisses returned to their hard needy pace. When Castiel’s hands moving towards Dean’s jeans, Dean stopped him.

 

“We should wait.” Dean panted as Castiel seemed taken back. 

 

“You’ve been wanting to have sex with me for months and now you want to wait?” Castiel teased as Dean blushed nodding. 

 

“I...I have our first time planned out in my head. But...as much as I’m tempted...I loved to wait a bit more to be a tad bit more romantic.” Dean smiled softly kissing him. 

 

“So...we need to stop then?” Castiel panted a bit more disappointed than he expected to be...seeing as he was the one who wanted to wait in the first place. 

 

“Not...exactly stop,” Dean whispered at his little vampire's disappointment. Dean softly got off of him, Dean blushed softly when he swallowed nervously unable to look Castiel in the eye. Castiel watched Dean look down at his crotch before he unbuttoned his pants. Castiel sucked in the air watching him, Dean unzipped his pants exposed a bit his blue boxers. 

 

Castiel watched him scared but also excited, Dean simply sliding his hand down his own pants...touching himself. Castiel swallowed, Dean looking at him for a reaction... when it was positive, Dean slid his hand slowly pumping his cock under his boxers. Castiel watched him for a bit as Dean swallowed shyly unable to look Castiel in the eye. 

 

Castiel slowly unbuttoned his own pants shyly as Dean stopped looking at Castiel blushing. Castiel unzipped his own pants exposing the silk black boxers underneath. Castiel looked Dean in his eyes as he slid his hand cupping his hardened cock. 

 

Castiel...was turned on by Dean. 

 

Castiel swallowed nervously but his eyes remained locked on Dean as he started stroking his own cock. He moaned in relief at the feel, swallowing in pleasure. His hand moved up and down his cock looking at Dean. Dean’s breath sped up as they stroked in unison, matching each other's speeds. He watched Dean moan letting his head fall as he continued to stroke himself. It wasn’t long before they got close. Dean...Dean scrunches his toes when he comes. Castiel heard Dean moan, as Dean scrunched his toes as he came in his pants. Stroking himself through it, till he collapsed against the wall panting watching Castiel finishing his orgasm. Castiel panted pulling his hand out of his pants after he came, his hand covered in cum. 

 

Castiel and Dean looked at each other panting, Dean’s hand still in his pants. Castiel turned to clean off his hand with a tissue before he moved to Dean handing him a tissue with a loving kiss. Dean kissed back with love before Castiel pulled back watching Dean pulling out his hand to clean it. Castiel blushed seeing Dean’s cummy hand. When Dean finished cleaning his hand, he tossed the paper. 

 

“Do you want to change out of your clothes? You can take a shower first.” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded blushing unable to look him in the eye as Dean grabbed his spare clothes from Castiel drawer before going into the connected bathroom. Castiel laid back into bed stared up at the ceiling. 

 

Castiel blushed when the shower turned on, he couldn’t believe...what he did. Castiel heard Dean get into the shower, which Castiel took off his pants and underwear. Cleaning himself of the drying cum with water and a towel. Changing into his pajamas and clean underwear before Dean got out. Dean came out in his own pajamas, collapsing next to Castiel.

 

“...I can’t believe we did that.” Dean chuckled blushing taking Castiel’s hand. 

 

“I can’t believe we did either,” Castiel whispered holding his hand. 

 

“...I’m glad we did it.” Dean smiled. “...I don’t know. I feel like we...got to a new step in our relationship.” 

 

“You think so?” Castiel giggled with love as Dean nodded. 

 

“...Thanks for…” Dean tried to come to the words. “...Taking this next step with me.”

 

“Thanks for being so damn fine.” Castiel hummed kissing him when he pulled back grabbing his backpack. “After that wonderful note, time for homework-” 

 

“Ugh.” Dean groaned as Castiel laughed pulling out their math homework as Dean sat up. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean blew a whistle as the kids returned to him on the ice, Dean teaching them how to skate for the summer again. Like he did every year, Castiel watched him eating a pizza that he always got for them. Dean thanked the kids for coming and said he would see them tomorrow. The kids skated towards the exit of the ring. Castiel smiled seeing Dean coming over to him still in his skates. 

 

Dean slid some warm pizza into his mouth chewing on it hungrily, he gave Dean a smile before he grabbed his own slice.

 

“Mr. Dean!” A boy came over, Ben, he was five and missing all his front teeth. Dean turned with a mouth full of pizza, Ben smiled at him. 

 

“Hey, Ben...where’s your mom?” Dean asked. His mother was obviously not there yet. 

 

“She’s not here. Can I sit with you?” Ben asked as Dean nodded. Ben took a seat next to him. Dean offered Ben a slice of Pizza. 

 

“Ben, this is Castiel,” Dean spoke.

 

“Hi!” Ben spoke.

 

“Hi, Ben.” Castiel smiled. 

 

“Are you his brother?” Ben asked as Castiel and Dean laughed.

 

“No, he’s my boyfriend.” Dean chuckled as Ben lit up. 

 

“That’s cool!” Ben stated. “Girls are yucky.”

 

“They are.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Ben,” Lisa called moving to her son, she gave him a hug. “Sorry, Dean. I got stuck in traffic-” Lisa paused seeing Castiel, she stared at him in surprise. Castiel looked at her confused as she smiled. “Sorry to be so rude, I’m Lisa.” 

 

“Castiel.” He held out his hand as she took it. She shook his hand, Castiel could feel her heart racing.  He didn’t know why it did though. 

 

“Well, we got to go.” Lisa smiled at Ben. Ben climbed off the chair following her as she walked quickly away. Castiel watched her go a little confused at her reaction of him. Dean moving to help himself to another slice of pizza. 

 

“That was weird,” Castiel commented as Dean shrugged not reading into it. 

 

“Maybe she realized we were gay.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Maybe…” Castiel mumbled as Dean smiled at him. 

 

“Come on, let’s skate.” Dean moved the ring as Castiel stood up as well already in her own skates. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Lisa rushed Ben into the house taking off her coat as Ben went to play with the other children inside. The farm home was packed with people and especially children. Lisa walked through the large home until she got to the study. A man sat at in the office speaking with other members of the family. 

 

“Father.” Lisa interrupted causing all three of the men into the room to turn. She kneeled at her intrusion. 

 

“Leave us.” The father spoke as Lisa stood as they left the room. 

 

“What is it, daughter?” The man spoke turning to her as Lisa took a seat at the chair in front of his desk. 

 

“I had taken my son, ben, to his ice skating class today as you approved. But...I found more than humans there.” Lisa explained. 

 

“More than humans?” The father spoke.

 

“A vampire was there,” Lisa stated. “But not just any Vampire. The crown prince, Castiel.” The father smirked standing as Lisa watched him going over to her to sit on the desk in front of her.

 

“How sure are you?” The Father asked.

 

“I could smell he was a vampire. I also asked for his name.” Lisa breathed slightly scared. “It’s not a common name.” 

 

“No, but it doesn’t confirm it enough for me.” The Father touched his chin with care before he grabbed her throat choking her.

 

“H-He’s my son’s ice skating instructor’s boyfriend.” Lisa shivered. “Ben told me. If you follow the human, he will lead you to Castiel to confirm it for yourself.” 

 

“Where can I find this...human?” The Father growled.

 

“Dean is a student-teacher who works at the ice rink during the summer. I heard he goes to a high school nearby...o-on impala drive.” Lisa choked out as The Father let go. 

 

“Good job, my daughter. You will be highly rewarded if he is truly the prince.” The father spoke. “Our one chance to eliminate the vampire royal line….and Dean is the one who will lead us to him.” 


	5. Sick

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel brushed his teeth, Dean was lying on his bed on his phone searching on Facebook. Castiel glanced at Dean in the mirror, seeing Dean shirtless in boxers just laying in bed. Castiel continued to brush his teeth, making sure to not have cavities. Castiel spat out toothpaste rising his mouth of the taste before he pulled away. 

 

“Dean, come brush your teeth. I’m done.” Castiel spoke as Dean tossed his phone onto the bed getting up to go brush his teeth. There was a knock on the door which Castiel turned to. Castiel saw his mother in the doorway smiling at him. 

 

“Make sure you boys get to bed, the first day of school is tomorrow,” Rowena spoke, Dean brushed his teeth with a thumbs up. “You guys be up and ready on your own. I’ll be too busy with your brother getting him dressed for first grade.”

 

“Mom, I’m sixteen,” Castiel chuckled. “We can do it. I promise.” 

 

“Okay,” Rowena spoke blowing him a kiss. “Night Dean.”

 

“Night, Mrs. Novak.” Dean started spitting out toothpaste as she closed the door. “...She still thinks we are just friends?” 

 

“She has no idea.” Castiel climbed into bed, as Dean wiped his mouth. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a moment as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“We can’t tell her,” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to lay in bed. 

 

“Why not?” Dean asked turning to him.

 

“Remember? She is completely against us.” Castiel stated sitting up. “For good reason.” 

 

“She loves me.” Dean brushed it off.

 

“Dean, of course, she loves you but...there are things we can’t look past.” Castiel sighed moving to straddle him holding Dean’s hands.

 

“Like what?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him. Castiel was quiet for a while, leaning in and kissing him with care. 

 

“...Okay,” Castiel whispered as Dean sat up holding Castiel to him. Castiel eyeing his face. Dean gave him his undivided attention. Castiel pulled back a bit still sitting on his lap before he sighed. Castiel was lost in thought for a moment before he sucked in a deep breath, lifting the lip of his mouth. Sharp fangs popped out which Dean paused taken back. 

 

“Holy...shit.” Dean reached out touching one of the fangs. Dean hissed when it was sharp to the touch. Dean pulled his finger back seeing blood pooling on his thumb. 

 

“Sorry, they are sharp.” Castiel breathed his heart pounding smelling Dean’s blood. 

 

“So...those are real?” Dean spoke taken back. 

 

“Y...Yeah.” Castiel nodded nervously. 

 

“...S-So the reason, we can’t be together is…?” Dean paused.

 

“...That I’m not human. Yeah.” Castiel nodded biting his lip nervously. 

 

“...So what are you?” Dean eyed him with curiosity.

 

“I’m...a vampire,” Castiel confessed.

 

“Ew.” Dean groaned. 

 

“Ew?” Castiel snorted. “Rude.”

 

“I did not imagine my one and only boyfriend was from twilight.” Dean groaned as Castiel looked offended.

 

“I do not sparkle.” Castiel snapped laughing.

 

“Ew. I think we need to break up.” Dean hissed pretended to be sorry.

 

“Wait, let me get this right. We need to break up because I  _ may _ sparkle and not because I am one?” Castiel spoke, Dean nodded.

 

“You’ve seen me in the sun!” Castiel yelled laughing.

 

“Yeah, but you are so pale you shine,” Dean stated eyeing him.

 

“If I’m Edward, You’re Bella,” Castiel commented.

 

“Which is why we need to break up. I can’t be Bella.” Dean stated as Castiel laughed loudly. Castiel was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

 

“You really are okay...with what I am?” Castiel spoke as Dean cupped his face kissing him. 

 

“Of course.” Dean smiled. “What’s different about our relationship now that I know?”

 

“Nothing.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Exactly.” Dean smiled. “I loved you before twilight and I love you after.” 

 

“That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” Castiel wiped his eyes. 

 

“Come on, we need to sleep for school tomorrow,” Dean whispered holding him close as Castiel laid on his chest. 

 

“Love you,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Love you too.” Dean smiled nuzzling into him to sleep which Castiel closed his eyes.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean climbed out of the car the next morning, Castiel making sure to lock it as teenagers past them heading into school for their first day of school. Castiel took Dean’s hand entering the school as Dean took out their schedule checking over their classes. 

 

“Looks like we got different homerooms this year,” Dean commented as Castiel separated their hands to check the schedules.

 

“What? No? Can’t one of us switch?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

 

“We can check after homeroom,” Dean asked as Dean paused in front of Castiel’s homeroom class. Castiel glanced in upset not wanting to leave Dean’s side. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you at first.” Dean held his lover by the hips as Castiel pouted. 

 

“I don’t think we ever had a class without each other,” Castiel stated nervously.

 

“It’s only one thirty-minute class, Mr. Novak.” A voice spoke causing the two to turn seeing an older male standing there, most likely the teacher. “I think one moment from Mr. Winchester will do you good.”

 

“...How do...you know my name?” Dean asked confused to the teacher he never saw before. With Castiel as his student, a new teacher would who knew who he was. But...to know Dean’s name?

 

“Sorry, I apologize.” The man spoke. “My name is Mr. MacLeod, but you may call me Crowley. I am a new teacher here. I know your name because you had originally meant to be in my class, Mr. Winchester. However, I chose to separate you.” 

 

“You...chose to separate us,” Castiel spoke as Crowley nodded.

 

“My classes are for AP studies. Which means I only take the best.” Crowley stated. “And Mr. Novak’s grades are top class.” 

 

“But, Dean gets good grades,” Castiel spoke. “We do our homework together, I should know. He deserves to be in this class!” 

 

“Cas, it’s okay, you know I was never good at tests that might be why.” Dean nodded sadly touching his arm. “I’ll just see you for the first period.”

 

“Actually about that,” Crowley spoke digging through his paperwork he found what he was looking for. “I had your classes switched to AP classes with your parents' permission.” Castiel took his new schedule.

 

“...T...This means we don’t have any classes together.” Castiel choked out upset as the bell rang. 

 

“Dean, run along to your class,” Crowley spoke ushering Castiel to enter the class as Dean pulled away from Castiel’s grip with one quick kiss and went to class. Leaving Castiel with Crowley. “Come on, Mr. Novak. The class will not wait for you.” Castiel hesitated to move to follow him. Castiel moved to take his seat the empty one in front of the class as Crowley sent a quick text on his phone before focusing on the class. 

 

**Found him.**

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is terrible.” Castiel groaned as they got back to the car. “What a horrid way to start our Junior year.” 

 

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean shrugged. “There’s nothing we can do but accept it. I mean, this will look good on your college applications.” 

 

“I’m a bloody vampire. I could literally give a fuck about my college applications.” Castiel spoke as he started the car. “Want to grab some fast food before we head back to my place?”

 

“Sure.” Dean laughed as he took Castiel’s hand. “Look, this is no big deal. We can deal with one school year in different classes.” 

 

“I don’t like it not at all.” Castiel cursed as he started to drive towards their fast food choices. 

 

“We will see each other during lunch.” Dean cooed to his boyfriend. Kissing his hand with care as Castiel pulled up to Mcdonalds since that was his mood. Castiel ordered their food and then some before going to pay. 

 

“Mr. McLeod is doing it on purpose.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Why?” Dean laughed. 

 

“I don’t know. He hates me?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“If you asked me, it sounds like he likes you,” Dean stated. “You are just that amazing, he wants to water your mind.”

 

“He can shove his watering can up his ass,” Castiel spoke taking the food after he paid. “All I want to do is enjoy my boyfriend as long as I can,” Dean said nothing at that. 

 

“...Cas...you live forever right?” Dean asked.

 

“...No,” Castiel stated. “Not forever but much longer than a human. My great-great-grandfather lived to be about six thousand years.”  

 

“Six thousand years,” Dean whispered taking a burger from the bags. “Shit. Man. I wouldn’t even have been a second in his eyes.” Dean took a bite out of the burger. “...I guess...I won’t even be a blimp in yours either.”

 

“Don’t speak of such macabre things,” Castiel spoke taking Dean’s hands. “You are my world.” 

 

“But I can’t live for six thousand years,” Dean stated. “Which is why I am okay...with just being a blimp in yours...because you will be my whole world,” Castiel said nothing pulling over before pulling him close.  Dean held him back as Castiel squeezed him close. It was a bit until Castiel pulled back a bit. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel whispered wiping tears he didn’t realize were falling as Dean cupped his face.

 

“Hey, I’m not dying tomorrow.” Dean kissed him. “Let’s not talk about this macabre shit.” 

 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered kissing him repeatedly wiping his tears before he swallowed.

 

“Now, we have six burgers each to eat and three fries to eat before they get cold,” Dean stated. “Plus, homework,” Dean stated. 

 

“Homework.” Castiel cursed under his breath as he started driving towards his house. “I got so much homework I could drown in it.” 

 

“That’s what AP does I guess. Homework.” Dean stated as Castiel pulled up to his house parking his car. 

 

“Well, I’ll quickly finish mine to help you with yours,” Castiel started walking up the door. 

 

“It’s okay, I got my own. Let’s just finish our homework and we can...see what happens after.” Dean pulled him close kissing him, Castiel kissed back with love before they carried their stuff and food inside. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley walked into his home, as Lisa walked over happy to see him as others in the house waited at the table.

 

“Father. Is it him, Was I correct?” Lisa asked as Crowley put his hand up silencing her. 

 

“Yes, my daughter. He was the crowned prince.” Crowley smirked as the men and women howled happily. Crowley raised a hand up. “However, Lisa was also correct in assuming the prince has leached himself to a human boy. Which means we will need to separate them to keep the human away from our war with the vampires.” 

 

“Damn vampires. Leeches.” Gordon snapped as Crowley put his hand up.

 

“I will do what I can to separate the boys,” Crowley stated. “But I will need help. Which is why I will need Hannah. She can pass for a teenager.” The family turned to the young adult in the room lazily sitting there. “I will need your help in keeping this human safe.” 

 

“Yes, Father.” Hannah walked over kneeling to him. 

 

“Remember to end this war, we need to end the bloodline of the vampires,” Crowley spoke as he was handed a beer. 

 

“THE END OF THE VAMPIRES!” The family cheered with their own drinks. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean, are you sure you can make it through school?” Castiel called as Dean sneezed with what Castiel was assuming was a cold. Humans got sick so easily. 

 

“I’m okay.” Dean breathed through his mouth as they walked towards the school. Dean stated he was fine and Castiel didn’t believe him. “I can’t miss the second day of school.” 

 

“Okay, but let me know when you are ready to go home.” Castiel laughed as Dean flipped him off. Dean sneezed again when they got to Castiel’s first homeroom. “Should I walk you to yours instead?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Dean waved him off smiling before kissing him walking away. “Be so happy you can’t catch a cold.”

 

“Bye, Sicky.” Castiel waved before heading inside.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood by his classroom, waiting for Dean to escort him to the next class. It was the only way besides lunch they could really hang out since most of their classes were in opposite directions but they made time for each other.

 

“Cas!” Dean called sniffing loudly as Castiel turned around pausing when he noticed a female following him. “Hey.” Dean moved to kiss Castiel and yanked him into a hug. Castiel hugged back feeling Dean rock him back and forth in his bear hugs.

 

“You’re late,” Castiel commented slightly annoyed. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean chuckled. “This is Hannah, she is new to the school. I was assigned to show her around.” 

 

“Hi, Castiel. I heard all about you.” Hannah held out her hand but Castiel didn’t take it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.” Castiel ignored her and her hand which she awkwardly swallowed holding her books to her chest. Dean moving to open his locker before he turned to her. 

 

“Hannah, since they never assigned you a locker, you can have my locker if you want. I rarely keep anything in there.” Dean commented pulling out the few loose things he kept in there and handed them to Castiel who opened his locker to put them in.

 

“Thanks so much, Dean,” Hannah commented moving to put her items into the locker freeing her hands before Dean closed and locked it. 

 

“Okay. Try to unlock it. Just in case I’m not there to open it.” Dean commented. “05,30,96.” 

 

She tried and failed which Dean and Hannah laughed. Castiel stood annoyed and jealous. Which was his fault he was working on it...but Hannah kept getting it wrong and Dean tried to help her. Which led into more laughter out of the two before Castiel moved towards them moving in between them. 

 

“I will help you unlock your locker till you get it.” Castiel not so innocently spat when the bell rang. Castiel growled angrily. “Great, now we can’t walk together.” Dean sighed watching Castiel storm towards his next class.

 

“Babe,” Dean called but Castiel ignored him. Dean watched him go before he sighed lightly kicking the bottom locker.

 

“Does he always do this?” Hannah asked. 

 

“He’s a bit of a spitfire. But that’s why I love him.” Dean commented with a sigh. “He gets a little jealous sometimes.”

 

“A little jealous? He looked like he was going to rip my head off.” Hannah commented.

 

“He might have.” Dean snorted pressing a kiss to his palm before placing the invisible kiss on his palm onto his and Castiel locker. “Come on, let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

 

“Okay.” Hannah nodded walking with Dean to their next class.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel angrily and pouty for his boyfriend waiting to eat with him, like always. He was frowning at the door waiting for Dean to enter. When he did see Dean, Hannah wasn’t far behind laughing with him about something before they split up. Dean instantly walked over taking a seat across from Castiel.

 

“Hey, babe.” Dean beamed. “How was class?” Dean moved to seat some food from Castiel’s lunch bag which his mother always packed extra for Dean.

 

“Boring.” Castiel yawned taking a bite of his pasta from his lunch. “I hate not having you in my class. Everyone is boring.” 

 

“I think this is good for us,” Dean stated. “To make more friends.” 

 

“Speak for yourself, this sucks.” Castiel pouted. 

 

“Come on, we have been stuck to the hip for a while. It might be nice to meet some other people.” Dean stated taking Castiel’s hand who pulled his hand away annoyed with how cool Dean was being about this. Dean sighed sadly pulling his hand back to him. Dean moved to sit next to Castiel, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. Castiel relaxed against him turning to look at Dean.

 

Dean smiled happily cupping his face and just...stared at him.

 

“What are you doing weirdo?” Castiel snorted as Dean continued to stare.

 

“I am trying to hack your brain,” Dean spoke seriously as Castiel relaxed and laughed. Castiel was a sucker to Dean’s odd weirdness, anytime Dean did something laughable he would break into laughter and all was forgiven. “Why are you jealous when you know I’m head over heels for you.”

 

“I never said I was a smart man,” Castiel confessed as Dean kissed him. 

 

“You are plenty smart.” Dean shrugged. “You just get a little in your head sometimes.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel sighed taking Dean’s hand, which Dean smiled satisfied he was once again holding Castiel’s hand. 

 

“I do love you, you know?” Dean stated.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel stated leaning in kissing him. Dean kissed back with care. Dean pulled back moving to steal food from Castiel who was rather cool and content again. Castiel sharing his meal as Dean and him talked about everything or nothing in particular. Dean kept sneezing which Castiel would sigh and touch his forehead. “You have a fever.”

 

“Surprised you know what that is.” Dean teased back.

 

“I know what human sickness is.” Castiel playfully retorted. “Human  _ Suck _ ness more like it.” 

 

“Rude.” Dean frowned. 

 

“Come on. I’m taking you home. You are sick.” Castiel took his hand.

 

“What about Hannah?” Dean commented letting Castiel lead him away. 

 

“Screw Hannah.” Castiel laughed moving to take him home. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel forced Dean into bed who sneezed repeatedly, Castiel poured him some medication as Dean took it without issue. Dean laid back in bed covering himself in blankets. Castiel kissed his forehead, climbing into bed with him. Dean laid his head on Castiel’s chest as Castiel pet his hair. 

 

“Feeling better?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly taking in Castiel’s body heat. Castiel nuzzled him close before Castiel put on a movie for Dean to lull to sleep to. When Dean’s breath even out, Castiel closed his eyes falling asleep too.


	6. Goodbye

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel touched Dean’s forehead with care as Dean slept tiredly. Castiel smiled at the fever being gone as Castiel wrapped Dean up in blankets he had lost the night before from Castiel.

 

“Hey…” Dean whispered as Castiel looked down at him. “You didn’t wake me up for school.”

 

“One more day,” Castiel whispered touching his face with care already ready for school. “Rest for one more day.”

 

“Okay…” Dean whispered tiredly turning to sleep. Castiel gave him a loving smile before he turned and headed to school.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Crowley sat at his desk at school, Hannah sat contently in front of him on a desk. 

 

“What do you have to report?” Crowley asked as Hannah smiled softly.

 

“You were right for me to shadow the human,” Hannah started kicking her feet childishly as she beamed. “Dean sure loves talking about his boyfriend.” 

 

“So is the whole family here?” Crowley asked as Hannah nodded. 

 

“Dean mentioned Boris, Rowena, and Alfie,” Hannah stated. “They are all there waiting for the slaughter.” 

 

“Hmm.” Crowley nodded rubbing his chin. “Did you manage to get their schedules?”

 

“The best I can do is Rowena works real estate,” Hannah commented with a shrug. “I assume she has a schedule and Boris has been working as some higher up in a company.”

 

“That’s not good enough. Boris and Rowena are powerful together. We need to get them alone in order to kill them and officially take the throne.” Crowley snapped. 

 

“So this kingdom,” Hannah asked. “Is it worth the war and bloodshed?” It was an innocent question that led to her Jaw to be grabbed. She whimpered but it was only pressured he wasn’t attempting to really hurt her.

  
  


“Long before you were changed, There were two brothers. Cursed. They both shared different qualities and those qualities tore the human world from out of their grasp. Together they created the underworld. A world of monsters, a sanctuary. Where they would live in peace. Words can’t describe how beautiful that kingdom was. However, despite the pact to rule it together. One brother killed the other to control it ...right in front of the dead man’s only child.” Crowley hissed.

 

“Y-You?” Hannah choked. 

 

“I have been fighting for centuries to finally take back what is rightfully ours.” Crowley snapped. “So I turned willing humans with a simple scratch and made an army. So finally we can create a royal line.” 

 

“...Are we part of the royal line?” Hannah asked curiously as Crowley chuckled. 

 

“Purebloods, Royal bloodlines are made with a bite from the father of werewolves,” Crowley stated. “I will wait till I find one worthy of the crown.” Crowley let go of her jaw which she rubbed. “And none of you are worthy of that title.” Hannah looked away nodded. “Figure out the rest. I want to know when they sleep, eat, and shit do you hear me?!” She nodded quickly bolting out of the room to follow his orders.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for walking me around, Castiel,” Hannah mumbled shyly.

 

“Dean’s sick so I promised to take care of you till he came back.” Castiel chuckled texting on his phone, Hannah nodded as they went to eat. Castiel pulled out his food as Hannah watched him. She pulled out a ham sandwich moving to eat. 

 

“Wow, is your phone that new model-” Hannah noticed as Castiel continued to text Dean.

 

“Yeah, my parents are pretty loaded and like to give me expensive gifts,” Castiel mumbled not paying attention. Hannah smiled realizing he was so focused on his phone he was just mumbling answers.

 

“So they must work a lot…” Hannah stated as Castiel took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

 

“Yeah, My mom works in the afternoon so she’s not home till like seven,” Castiel stated. “Dad works in the morning so normally he’s home at like five.” 

 

“So you and Dean get a lot of alone time?” Hannah asked. 

 

“Yeah. A lot.” Castiel chewed. “We are supposed to be doing something for my birthday at sunset. But I don’t know what.”

 

“Oh, when is your birthday?” Hannah asked. 

 

“Tuesday.” Castiel turned to her. “Why? Planning to get me a gift?”

 

“Of course, we are friends.” Hannah lied smiling. 

 

“Yeah...no we aren’t,” Castiel stated coldly Hannah's smile faded in surprise. “I don’t know what game you are playing but I’m going to figure it out. When I do...you’ll be sorry.” Castiel stood grabbing his food. “You know where your next class is,” Castiel stated before walking away leaving Hannah on the table alone. 

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Crowley was teaching his next class speaking loudly when he noticed Hannah walking by his class. She nodded at him passing his class as Crowley smirked going back to his class. 

  
  


Their plan was in motion.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Tuesday:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in the air sitting up, It wasn’t often Dean didn’t spend the night but Dean was very serious about Castiel seeing him at six o’clock for their private birthday date. Castiel woke up annoyed. Castiel got dressed running downstairs seeing his brother playing phone games on his own iPhone. Chewing on toast his mother had gotten better at playing. 

 

“I made your favorite.” Rowena beamed placing french toast in front of Castiel. Delicious. Castiel did not see one burnt piece.

 

“Thanks, mom. Wow.” Castiel choked out impressed. Castiel sat down as Boris walked over fixing his tie. Rowena moved to help him do his tie since he failed at it every time. Rowena did it for him. 

 

“Come eat before you go.” Rowena smacked his butt.

 

“I can’t. I’m going to be late.” Boris moved to steal some bacon. Rowena rolled her eyes affectionately as he walked out the door. 

 

“At least you eat.” Rowena pushed the big plate to Castiel who happily took it to eat. Rowena handed Castiel a lunch box for him and Dean. Though Castiel doubted he would see Dean at school. However, he took it because it was delicious and was excited about extra. Castiel felt his mother kiss him goodbye while rounding up Alfie to make sure he went to school and she dropped him off. 

 

Castiel finished his food before grabbing his keys and heading out.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel sighed when he opened his locker. Dean was...definitely not at school today judging by the present shoved into the locker. Castiel eyed the present before picking it up, he read the card that said:

 

**‘Be outside your house at six!**

**-Your D.’**

 

Castiel moved to open the box seeing a necklace inside, it was a small silver necklace. Nothing on the chain and very plan. Castiel smiled loving everything Dean gave him. He put it on before going to his next class.

 

Happy that Dean was a hopeless romantic and that Hannah had decided to drop off the face of the earth today. Glad he never saw her today.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel smiled sitting next to his car at six waiting for Dean to show up. Castiel shivered when a coat slid over his shoulder. 

 

“It’s cold to be out here,” Boris spoke to his son as Castiel smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, It’s okay. Dean doesn’t have a car, so I’m assuming the second he gets here I get to drive with the heater on.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Dean...makes you happy.” Boris sighed leaning against the car.

 

“He...does.” Castiel eyed his father. His father was always so quiet but mostly because he was one to observe. He never got anything past his father. Unlike his mother who was always so vocal, she tended to miss obvious observations. 

 

“He better take good care of that,” Boris started walking towards the house when Dean came around the corner.

 

“Good care of what?” Castiel laughed confused as Boris pointed to his heart smiling as he went inside. 

 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean ran up to Castiel kissing his cheek holding a picnic basket and a blanket. 

 

“Hey. Is this where you ran off to do all day?” Castiel smiled as Dean nodded.

 

“I thought we could have a picnic under the sunset.” Dean looked down at everything smiling. “I made everything.” Castiel looked inside the basket and paused seeing everything was wrapped in take out wrappers from Castiel’s favorite restaurant. “...Okay, so I made absolutely nothing. I attempted to though.”

 

“I am so proud of you.” Castiel laughed as they went to the car. Castiel, of course, drove. To the spot on Dean’s instructions. 

 

Castiel smiled parking the car getting out, they were on a hillside that overlooked the city, It was isolated up here. Castiel smiled walking over to look at the view. Dean setting up their baskets and blankets for their dinner. Dean had also placed lanterns and string lights around which Castiel smiled at how beautiful everything was set up. 

 

“Dean, I love this,” Castiel spoke in tears as Dean beamed innocently. 

 

“You haven’t even enjoyed it yet.” Dean made Castiel sit down as Dean put on Castiel’s favorite movie on Castiel’s laptop he must have borrowed. Dean wrapped Castiel in a blanket making him a plate of food before Dean made his own. 

 

Castiel smiled moving to eat enjoying the movie, it was a romantic comedy. One that Castiel loved more than air. This movie always made him cry. Castiel loved the park when the male lead proposed to the main character at the end.

 

“Will you marry me,” Dean repeated, Castiel leaning into him as they watched.

 

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” Castiel repeated after the female lead as they spoke the words. “It’s quite mad, it’s illogical.” 

 

“Damn your logic. If I need to be mad in this world to keep you then I am mad.” Dean spoke. 

 

“Daniel, I-” Castiel laughed pausing his words like the female as Joan was pulled close by Daniel.

 

“Damn it, woman. Will you marry me already?” Dean growled playfully as Castiel keeled over laughing as Dean tickled him. Castiel moved to get him back when he noticed Dean was holding out a ring. Castiel said nothing sucking in air in shock. 

 

Was Dean...proposing?

 

“So what do you say?” Dean whispered as Castiel softly lifted his hand letting Dean slid on the ring.

 

“...How could I say no.” Castiel spoke with the woman as Castiel moved to kiss him. Dean kissed back holding him close. When the kiss broke Dean panted holding Castiel close. 

 

“I got you the necklace to put it on it.” Dean panted as he moved to help Castiel take it off before sliding it on the necklace. Dean slid it back on Castiel’s neck which Castiel held onto the necklace. “...I’m glad you said-”

 

“Dean. Get in my back seat.” Castiel stood as Dean blinked in surprise, Castiel closed his laptop putting it in the driver's seat before Castiel opened the back door and ushered him to come in.

 

“Why are we leaving?” Dean blinked confused, when Dean didn’t get in, Castiel took off his sweater and climbed into the back seat. 

 

“We aren’t leaving.” Castiel cooed sweetly as he ushered Dean over with a finger as he laid back in the back seat. Dean asked innocently as he moved towards Castiel. 

 

“Then...what are we doing-” Dean yelped when Castiel was yanked into the car closing the door behind them. Dean swallowed kneeling on top of Castiel. 

 

“You are so innocent...it’s pretty sexy.” Castiel eyeing his face before he softly kissed him. Dean kissed back blushing so heavily that he looked like a strawberry. Castiel was just as nervous as Dean. “Since..you aren’t getting the hint which is adorable.” Castiel sighed. “...I think...I’m ready…for sex, if you are.”

 

“Are...you sure?” Dean whispered understanding now that Castiel laid it out for him. 

 

“Yeah,” Castiel whispered leaning into Dean as Dean paused before the kiss.

 

“Happy birthday, Cas.” Dean breathed against his lips, his eyes taking in his face before he kissed him. Hard, Needy and affectionate all at the same time. Castiel could only hold him, his legs wrapping around his waist as Dean pressed against him in the back of Castiel’s car. 

 

Castiel was admittedly hard, panting and gasping with each touch. Castiel had been treated to the pleasure of Dean for the sunset before his birthday. Exactly at six, Dean had taken him out to a dinner picnic and movie. Eating nothing but junk food and treats.  _ Somehow _ , ending up in the back of Castiel’s car by Castiel’s persuasion. 

 

Castiel was so nervous, sucking in air, how did he end up here with Dean like this. Dean sliding off his own shirt with so much ease Castiel got lost in it. Castiel’s fingers slid down Dean’s chest as they kissed. His fingers sliding down to Dean’s belt loosening it without hesitation. Dean moaned into the kiss him back. 

 

Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s pants, sliding them down happy to grip that round ass before Dean kicked himself out of his pants. Castiel let out a breath feeling Dean’s cock against his inner leg. Castiel recapturing his mouth, Castiel didn’t realize how naked he was against Dean till he felt Dean sliding down his underwear. 

 

Castiel sucked in air when he felt his cock slid out from under his underwear, Hard and needy. Castiel stared at Dean’s eyes, Dean smiled at him before sliding Castiel’s underwear off of him. Castiel felt Dean hesitantly touch his own pair of underwear. Castiel didn’t hesitate to help pull down Dean’s own underwear. 

 

Once they were completely naked against each other, they seemed to freeze. It wasn’t till Dean softly pulled Castiel’s legs open. The lube Castiel didn’t know where Dean got it from. He swallowed when he watched Dean pouring lube onto his hole. Watching as Dean lubed up his fingers. 

 

Castiel relaxed sucking in deep breaths before he felt Dean’s finger move to Castiel’s hole. Castiel tensed when Dean’s first finger slid into him. Castiel let out a moan, it didn’t hurt like his online sex ed advised. Being a vampire...he figured it wouldn’t hurt as bad.

 

Castiel felt Dean take his time to prep him, taking his time to care for him. Castiel swallowed with each new finger, each new thrust of one. Dean slowly removed his fingers, Castiel felt his throat drying. Dean moved into position pressing light kisses against Castiel’s neck as Castiel lifted his legs to wrap around Dean’s waist. 

 

Dean eyed him with care. 

 

“Are you ready?” Dean chuckled nervously. 

 

“Y...Yeah.” Castiel breathed as Dean looked down moving to press his cock against Castiel’s hole. Castiel sucked in air closing his eyes as Dean slowly pushed into him. Castiel cursing soft moans as Castiel felt Dean fill him. When Dean stopped moving he was so surprised it all fit. It was odd he thought it couldn’t. “L-Let me know when to move.”

 

“H-How would I know?” Castiel looked up at him nervously like...somehow he could mess up sex somehow. Dean laughed with love kissing him.

 

“Just...when it feels okay.” Dean shrugged smiling as Castiel laughed nervously against his lips. It was quiet for what felt like a long time before Castiel breathed calmly. 

 

“I’m okay.” Castiel breathed kissing him. “Move.”

 

“I got you.” Dean breathed back moving to thrust out slowly, Castiel gasped at the feeling which Dean captured his lips hard. Castiel felt the feeling of sex, and it...was amazing. Dean and Castiel first awkward a bit but...eventually they got into a rhythm. The car rocked hard against their movements before Castiel flipped him. Castiel started to ride Dean hard. Dean had to keep from coming just enjoying the Vampire lustfully own his body. 

 

“C-...Can I bite you?” Castiel panted his eyes glowing red with lust, Dean nodded which Castiel swooped like Dean was his prey. It hurt. For like a second before Dean gasped lustfully as Castiel fed on him. He couldn’t believe the pleasure he was receiving from just a bite. 

 

Dean moaned loudly as Castiel rocked the car so hard it started to tilt with each rock. Dean couldn’t do anything but take it as he got closer and closer to cumming.

 

“C-Cas!” Dean gasped in pleasure when he started to cum. Castiel gasped pulling back as he arched his back cumming as well. Castiel was covered in blood and smelled super sweet. Castiel panted looking at his cum on Dean’s stomach which now had blood in it thanks to Castiel’s bite. Which had agents to thin the blood. Making it easier for them to bleed. Castiel knew it was stupid to bite him during sex. However...he was blessed for the experience. Castiel climbed off Dean, Dean’s soft cock sliding out of him. Castiel looked down at the cum spilling out of him. 

 

Dean laid weakly looking at Castiel who seemed to be in better shape than him. Castiel gave a small glance of his clock before he cursed. 

 

“We have to go home, they are going to notice if we don’t.” Castiel grabbed for his clothes as Dean watched him worn to all hell. 

 

“Wow, I have never felt like a booty call more.” Dean chuckled as Castiel shot him a look rolling his eyes and kissed him. 

 

“You are my main squeeze if it makes you feel better.” Castiel winked as Dean chuckled. 

 

“Damn sippy.” Dean breathed. Castiel finished dressing before he moved to help Dean.

 

“We will get that wound healed by morning-” Castiel chuckled finishing sliding up Dean’s boxers and jeans when headlights met them on the make-out point. Castiel paused when he heard his mother’s voice. “Shit.” 

 

Castiel sprayed Febreese in the car and on them before climbing out of the car to meet her frantic calls of his name. Dean slid on his shirt hoping no one would notice him  _ also _ climbing out of the back seat. 

 

“Castiel we have to go.” Rowena sobbed in panic as Castiel tensed listening to her words. “The werewolves found us, Your dads hurt! We have to go!” Castiel slowly turned to Dean who stood confused...such a simple human...an innocent human. A human who would die being wrapped up in the middle of this. 

 

“What can I do to help-” Dean spoke before Castiel cut him off.

 

“Dean, take my car and go. Go to the group home!” Castiel tossed him the keys as he moved to take his mother’s car climbing into the driver's seat. 

 

“Cas?” Dean called worried. Castiel could hear his blood and his heart pounding in his seat. Castiel got out moving to him and kissed Dean hard. Dean kissed back surprised that Castiel would show affection in front of his mother which he banned. 

 

Was...this a goodbye?

 

“Just go. I’ll get you when it’s safe.” Castiel spoke unsure if it was a lie or not as Castiel reversed his mother’s car driving away. Leaving Dean watching in fear as the car disappeared out of sight.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel pulled into the driveway seeing his front door opened, Castiel got out running towards the house despite his mother’s upset cries of worry. Blood covered the walls and floor as Castiel stared in shock. This was his father’s blood. He could smell it.

 

“DAD!” Castiel screamed as Rowena moved to follow him.

 

“Castiel, we have to go! We need to keep you safe.” Rowena cried in the doorway, scared to leave Alfie alone in the car. 

 

“Mom! Stay in the car!” Castiel growled which his mother listened backing away from the front door. Castiel following the blood till he got to his father’s damaged body. He had black blooded veins which judging by the bite was poison from a werewolf bite. Castiel kneeled down to his father with shaking hands touching him. Boris breathed weakly shocking awake. “D-Dad!”

 

“C-Castiel! Run! I-It’s a trap!” Boris coughed black blood. “They want to kill you-” 

 

“Not you personally.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned around seeing Crowley behind him as well as four large werewolves behind him. Rowena and Alfie were forced into the room by Hannah and Lisa made to sit on their knees. Hannah and Lisa held a claw nail to their necks despite being in human form. Werewolves were able to change what they needed when they needed it.

 

“Crowley...Hannah?” Castiel choked out pissed. 

 

“Sorry, it had to be you. Castiel. The last crowned prince.” Crowley paused. “...you had potential. However, you are the last obstacle to the throne with you dead, there will be no one to challenge me for the throne.”

 

“All this for a kingdom?!” Castiel snapped. “You ran us out! You have it!”

 

“Not as you live and breathe. We will never have the people accept our rule.” Crowley snapped. “Therefore, we have no choice.” Two of the large werewolves grabbed Castiel forcing him to his knees as Castiel struggled. 

 

“LET US GO! PLEASE! WE DON’T WANT THE THRONE!” Castiel yelled worried about his family. “JUST KILL ME AND LET THEM LIVE.”

 

“Sorry, Castiel.” Crowley started to change, Castiel looked up to him in fear as an extremely large and muscular alpha now stood in front of him. 

 

Castiel started to scream closing his eyes as Crowley moved to bite him with his deadly bite for vampires. Blood splattered over Castiel as Castiel screamed but...he didn’t feel pain. Castiel opened his eyes noticing Dean had moved in front of him protecting Castiel with his body. Crowley’s teeth slammed into Dean’s shoulder blade, neck and face. Crowley pulled back thinking of his victory but when he realized what happened. Dean choked and coughed blood, letting go of Castiel and falling onto the floor. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed moving to him as Dean violently seized onto the floor. Rowena broke free of Hannah punching her back before biting into her neck ripping out her jugular. Hannah held her throat coughing and choking falling to the floor. Lisa let go of Alfie who ran towards his mother. 

 

“Retreat,” Crowley spoke needing to regroup. 

 

“What?” Lisa choked as Crowley growled loudly. The werewolves transformed running out the sliding glass door Dean must have snuck in through. 

 

“Boris!” Rowena moved to him holding Alfie and Boris close. Boris looking close to death as he held her back. 

 

“Mom!” Castiel choked out sobbing as Dean continued to seize on the floor. 

 

“G-...Go help Dean...” Boris spoke as Rowena hesitated but moved to help Dean. Alfie sat next to his father. Rowena focusing on Dean seeing him continued to violently shake, blood pouring from his wound that Rowena couldn’t even figure out where it started and ended. 

 

“What’s happening?” Castiel sobbed as Rowena opened his closed eye with her fingers looking at his green pupils glow amber. Rowena pulled back surprised. 

 

“He’s either dying or...changing,” Rowena commented. 

 

“Changing?” Castiel choked. “Humans can’t change.”

 

“I’ve never seen one bitten by the alpha of werewolves,” Rowena whispered. “Either their venom will kill him or worse...he’ll wish he was dead.” Rowena touched Dean’s face in a cold sweat.

 

“W-We have to save him!” Castiel sobbed. 

 

“...There’s no saving him.” Rowena whispered in thought before getting up. “...But we need to keep him alive. Let’s hope Dean is strong enough to survive the change.” 

 

“W-What?” Castiel choked out.

 

“This might be the only chance we can get out of here alive. If Dean survives...he is the next in line for the werewolf royal line.” Rowena got a bowl of water cleaning his wounds. Castiel looked at Dean who was breathing rather weakly. “They will want him back.”

 

“No! We can’t just hand Dean over-” Castiel sobbed. 

 

“It may be the only way we can live,” Rowena stated placing a wet cloth on his forehead. “Besides if Dean survives, he will not be the boy you remember. There is no telling who Dean will be when he wakes up. Now help me.” Castiel stared at his lover who took the bite that would have killed Castiel, tears falling down his face as he sniffed moving to help.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“You bit the human,” Lisa spoke as Crowley nodded sitting in his chair. 

 

“I know.” Crowley breathed fidgeting nervously.

 

“If that human survives-” Lisa choked saying what everyone knew. 

 

“He technically will be my first son and first successful human changed werewolf,” Crowley stated. “I know how the law works. Ones changed by royal blood become royalty.” 

 

“And we just left him?” Lisa snapped. 

 

“There is no telling if he will live, this is why humans aren’t changed. They normally die.” Crowley stated. “Which is why we mate. To produce more children. Not change.” Crowley stood. “We are just going to have to wait and see what happens. It is out of our hands. When he dies, we will attack. I can sense him and his dwindling life force.”

 

“And if he lives?” Lisa stated. 

 

“He won’t. The change is too hard on the human body.” Crowley stated.

 

“And if he lives?” Lisa asked. 

 

“...We will come to that bridge when we get to it.” Crowley started walking towards his bedroom. “Be prepared to attack when told.” 

 

“Yes, master,” Lisa spoke before turning away to prepare the soldiers. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered when he heard Dean’s chest still, Rowena glanced up at Castiel worry. Dean wheezed out a choking sound of blood. “M-Mom?!” Rowena turned to return from the kitchen as Castiel broke into sobs. “He’s not breathing!”

 

“Castiel, he dies, we die.” Rowena hissed as she moved to give him CPR. “Do mouth to mouth, I’ll try to get his heart to start.” Castiel leaned down pressing his lips to Dean. Castiel blowing air into his mouth as his mother hit his chest trying to get his heart to start. Rowena cursed when Dean didn’t respond to their efforts. Rowena moved to slam her hand into his chest, gripping his heart she pumped it by hand. “Come on Dean. Come on.”

 

Dean’s chest wheezed back to live sucking in air, Rowena pulled her hand back when she noticed he was trying to heal. She watched as the skin slowly started to pull itself together where her hand had slammed into his chest. Rowena and Castiel watched as Dean’s body tried to repair itself. 

 

“Holy shit,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Castiel, it’s working. Keep him warm and keep him alive.” Rowena went back to help Boris. Castiel watched her go, as Castiel turned to Dean laying beside him as Dean panted his eyes moving in sleep. Was Dean having a nightmare?

 

Castiel sniffed upset as he took Dean’s hand into his kissing it, eyeing the paste to help the wound that was his entire shoulder and then some. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sniffed. “It should have been me.” Castiel held it to his own face just feeling Dean’s hand on his skin. Castiel sniffed leaning down eyeing Dean’s face and softly kissed him. He held the kiss for a moment before sniffing pulling back. Castiel gasped taken back when he noticed...Dean was staring up at him with blue eyes. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel looked down at him. Dean stared up at him with glowing eyes. Castiel slowly looked down to the paste, he slid his fingers again the paste covering the bite...and it was completely healed. “Dean? You’re okay. I was so worried.” 

 

“CASTIEL! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Rowena yelled yanking Castiel away from Dean who jumped up growling loudly at them both. 

 

“MOM! STOP! YOU’RE SCARING HIM!” Castiel yelled at her but she wouldn’t let him go. 

 

“That isn’t Dean anymore!” Rowena snapped as she kept Castiel back. Rowena noticed their metal chandelier above him, which Castiel noticed too. “Alfie now!”

 

“DEAN-” Castiel yelled as Rowena covered his mouth. Alfie pulled the chain letting it fall as it fell onto Dean knocking him out. Castiel broke out of his mother's arms to Dean as Rowena moved to force the silver Chandelier around Dean keeping his arms pinned before she tied Dean’s legs together with metal. 

 

“Now that he is a werewolf. Silver will keep him pinned.” Rowena stated. “It's a matter of time until they come back for him.”

 

“You...really want to give Dean up to them?” Castiel sobbed as Rowena looked away. “He gave his life to save me and what? We abandon him?”

 

“This...This is...the only way for him now.” Rowena spoke tears in her eyes as she moved to hold Castiel. “He needs this. We can’t help him. Not when we are on the run, not when he’s now a werewolf. He needs his own kind to tell him things about his new life. Things we can’t even begin to understand...This is the only way to love him. By letting him go.” 

 

Castiel continued to cry as Rowena held him close, Castiel cried harshly pulling away from his mother to hold Dean. Rowena sighed as she looked over at Boris feeling well enough to stand. 

 

“We need to pack. To be ready to go when they come for him. We might only be lucky for a head start.” Boris spoke as Rowena nodded hesitant to leave her son but she knew he needed to grieve.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stared at Dean who was still passed out, weakened by the silver he didn’t stir as he slept. He seemed...so calm. Castiel almost forgot in the silence of the house that Dean wasn’t sleeping because he was tired. That they had school tomorrow and today was just every normal day. Castiel laid against Dean, Dean’s body spooning him. Castiel wiped his tears. 

 

“I’m sorry.” A voice spoke as Castiel sat up seeing Crowley in the doorway of the sliding door. “...He was never meant to be hurt.”

 

“...I will never forgive you for this.” Castiel whispered not looking at him. “I’ll kill you one day for taking him from me.”

 

“I don’t doubt your revenge,” Crowley stated. “...but I promise till then...I will keep him safe...and happy.” Castiel said nothing as Crowley eyed him. “I will give you a head start. Give you till Dean wakes up before we hunt you and your family again...On the condition, you release him from the silver binds.” 

 

“...I’d do it without the bribe,” Castiel whispered moving to unbend the silver chandelier from Dean’s skin. Dean continued to peacefully slumber as Castiel scooped up Dean in his arms. Dean was so small in Castiel’s arms for some reason. Castiel knew it wasn’t true logically...but...he felt so small anyways. Castiel sniffed walking over to Crowley who hesitantly took Dean from Castiel’s arms. Castiel trying to be strong. 

 

“I know you would...but werewolves don’t owe debts,” Crowley stated. “Like it or not...Dean is my son now...and I am grateful he is well taken care of.”

 

“C-Cas.” Rowena gasped when she came in. Castiel didn’t look at her as Crowley stared at him. “...C-Cas come away.”

 

“Can I say goodbye?” Castiel spoke to the room. None of the adults spoke allowing Castiel to press the kiss to Dean’s soft pink lips. Remember his touch. His kiss. Remembering all the goods of today. “...I’ll never forget you. When I said ‘yes’...I meant it.” Castiel whispered holding the necklace ring on his neck. “I promised you...I promised you that yes.” 

 

Castiel sniffed looking up at Crowley with sadness before moving to his mother. Rowena in worry moved to lead Castiel out of the house in a panic driving out of the road as far from town as they could go, Crowley watching them go. Leaving the passed out Dean in Crowley’s arms. Werewolves came out of the darkness through the sliding door, all taking in their new young prince as a howl escaped their lips in celebration of the new heir.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean stirred weakly his body tired as he sat up in a king-size bed. Dean looked around confused when the door to the bedroom opened. A tall teen about his age walked in, he smiled instantly seeing Dean awake. 

 

“Brother, you’re up!” The teen spoke as he placed a big hearty breakfast on the side table before he set up a bed tray for Dean. Dean watched the teen place the food on the tray with some juice. “I was starting to worry.” The teen sat down on the edge of his bed eating some bacon like they were lifetime friends. “You been asleep for a week, you know. Father was a mess. He’s going to be so excited your awake and that I didn’t just eat your food again-”

 

“...I’m sorry, you are?” Dean asked confused. The teen paused nodding like he just remembered what he forgot, wiping bacon grease on his pants before taking Dean’s hand shaking it.

 

“Sorry, I’m Sam. I’m a member of your pack. We all call each other brothers and sisters.” Sam chewed. “Don’t worry Dean, I’m going to be taking care of you. You don’t need to worry about a thing-” 

 

“...Dean...Is...Is that me?” Dean asked as Sam paused his chewing. 

 

“...You don’t remember?” Sam started looking concerned. “Must be a side effect of…” He trailed off. “So...What do you remember?”

 

“...” Dean paused trying to remember...something...but he was drawing a blank...but...there was something in the back of his mind...something on the tip of his tongue. “...Right now?” 

 

“...It’s okay. I’ll help you with whatever.” Sam smiled sadly taking his hand patting it affectionately. “I got your back...So just focus on eating and gain your strength.” 

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said without thinking, Sam blinked at the thoughtless word that escaped Dean’s lips as he gave a sad smile to eat. Sam smiled reassuringly watching Dean remember how to eat at least, Sam taking the time to fill Dean in on his new life. 


	7. Five years later

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five years later: Dean**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sang into the microphone on stage in a dive bar, People were screaming as the band played on stage. They weren’t an official band or anything. Dean drunk off his ass but still sang well despite so. Dean’s arm around the head singers shoulders as they shared the microphone. When the song was over, Dean thanked everyone for coming out. People cheered as Dean thanked the singer for the duet. Dean went down the stairs as he headed back to the bar where Sam sat holding out a beer for Dean who lightly tapped their glasses before taking a drink.

 

“Dean, I have to admit.” Sam laughed. “When you said you wanted to open a bar, I never thought it would be this cool.” 

 

“Eat me,” Dean growled playfully back at his brother taking a seat on the bar chair next to him. 

 

“I mean it, Dean. You really made this a home.” Sam stated as Dean smiled. 

 

“It’s called Waywards for a reason.” Dean patted Sam’s chest. “Home for the misfit toys of the supernatural world. A place to just forget for a while and just live in the now. So go find someone for the now.” 

 

“My job is to keep an eye on you.” Sam scoffed. “Protect you.”

 

“What if I want to take someone home?” Dean asked now behind the bar.

 

“You  _ never _ take someone home.” Sam scoffed eyeing him. 

 

“I might take someone home.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“You  _ always _ go home alone,” Sam stated. “Despite many many offers.” 

 

“What can I say, I like to be alone.” Dean shrugged making a drink to help out the bartender. 

 

“It’s a lonely life you live if you only talk to me,” Sam stated. 

 

“I have friends.” Dean ushered to the bar, nodding hello to someone else who greeted him.

 

“Customers don’t count,” Sam stated as Dean noticed someone dancing in the crowd who got his eye. The man was obviously giving Dean a look with his blue eyes as Dean patted Sam’s back walking away from him.

 

“Well, go enjoy yourself. I am.” Dean stated as he walked over to the man, the blue-eyed man eyes Dean flirtingly as the stranger he didn’t recognize grinded back against him in the dance. Dean watched this shorter man who was leaner and thinner than Dean’s ripped and large body. Dean watched the man who looked a little out of place in the bar. His jeans were tight to his body and oh did they fit him right where it mattered. He wore a light blue tank top which admittedly hung loose on his body with black boots. 

 

Dean never was one to be...this...drawn to anyone like this to dance so close with customers. Dean liked to sing and jam on stage, talk shop with people but...never did he dance with customers like this. Sam was right, Dean kept to himself. Dean...liked the isolation. Sam was his only real contact outside this bar with the outside world. 

 

However, Dean...hadn’t taken off this blue-eyed mystery man who must have somehow wandered in from a rave or something. This was more for old rock and not punk like this guy obviously was, especially with his black nail polish and earrings. 

 

Dean’s hands slid against the man’s bare sides, the tank top raised as the man raised his hands. The man wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck holding him close. Dean surprised himself when he leaned in pressing his lips against the man. 

 

“ _ Wanna go to someplace quieter?”  _ Dean whispered against the man’s skin. The man nodded with a smile as Dean took his hand glancing around. 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean led the man towards the bar, Sam was talking to the bartender, a siren named Gabriel who was having some downtime before the last call. 

 

“Hey, Gabriel. Lock up.” Dean called tossing Gabriel his keys. Gabriel blinked in surprise as Dean patted Gabriel’s back. “Make sure Sam gets home.” Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks in surprise as the man gave them a shy wave walking towards the parking lot with Dean.

 

“Is he seriously taking someone home?” Gabriel laughed impressed. 

 

“No fucking way? Virgin mary?” Sam teased. “He must just be taking home the drunk college kid to his house.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked casually towards his car, the man’s hand in his as Dean unlocked his car, It was raining outside and it was starting to rain outside. Which neither of them cared very much about. 

 

“This is yours?” The man asked walking to the old impala sliding his hand up the car with care. Dean normally would kill a man for touching his car, but this man’s soft hands touching his car made his heart skip a beat. “It’s beautiful.” 

 

“Thanks. It’s a ‘67.” Dean breathed but the man noticed Dean was staring at him and not the car.

 

“Castiel.” The man spoke. Dean glanced up as the man straightened up leaning against the car. 

 

“W...What?” Dean glanced up.

 

“My name.” The man smiled innocently before he got off the car and got into the passenger seat. Dean smirked at this getting in the car. Castiel kept looking at him as they drove in silence. Castiel’s finger slid up and down Dean’s pointer slowly. 

 

Dean kept giving him glances as they drove. When they pulled up to a small house, Castiel took in the window-walled house up in the mountains, it was isolated. Castiel took in the house climbing out of the car. Dean walked over to Castiel covering him with his leather jacket from the rain, before wrapping an arm around behind him as they walked towards the house. 

 

Dean let him in first holding the door as Castiel walked in lowering the jacket from his head once inside Dean took the Jacket from him hanging it up. Dean smiled at him softly kicking his wet shoes off at the door which Castiel did as well. Castiel walked into his house looking around at the plain walls with some random art. There were no pictures of friends or family….or even Dean. 

 

“Beer?” A voice snapped Castiel of his thoughts as Dean had walked them to the kitchen and was just holding out two beers. Castiel took one Dean had opened with his hand without any effort despite not being a twist-off. Castiel definitely noticed but didn’t comment as Dean walked him down the hall to his bedroom. Castiel taking in the bare-boned house, lived in...but not a home. 

 

Castiel walked into Dean’s bedroom taking a sip of his beer when a dog out from the dog house in the corner of the room walking over to Dean. Dean kneeled petting the Chow Chow who licked his face happy to see his master.

 

“Cute dog,” Castiel spoke as the dog turned his attention to Castiel sniffing him. “What is his name?” 

 

“Mufasa,” Dean spoke ushering the dog out of the bedroom which the dog happily walked out leaving which Dean closed the door. Castiel almost spat out his beer laughing which he snickered into his hand after swallowing.

 

“Cute...but he looks more like a Duke.” Castiel teased.

 

“I can’t do a dog like that dirty,” Dean stated snorting making Castiel laugh softly. “That is a Mufasa if I ever have seen one. Look at that mane.” 

 

“Fair.” Castiel put his hands up submitting. 

 

“What about you got any pets?” Dean asked sliding out of his soaked shirt as Castiel eyed him taking in the scar from Crowley that remained.

 

“I have an Oriental shorthair named Dobby,” Castiel started pulling out his phone he showed Dean which Dean snorted. 

 

“Like Harry Potter?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled.

 

“Exactly.” Castiel lit up.

 

“Well, I would have named it something else.” Dean teased him back taking a sip of his beer.

 

“What? Tell me a name that would have fit him better.” Castiel crossed his arms as Dean pointed a finger to his face at the challenge but relented pulling his pointer finger back. 

 

“Dobby  _ is _ the perfect name,” Dean mumbled as Castiel laughed at that. “For a damn cat that looks like that.  _ That _ is perfect.” Dean walked towards his dresser as Castiel smiled still laughing. Castiel eyed him as Dean started to change out of the wet clothes like it was a natural thing to do. Not hot and heavy like you would a one night stand. Castiel’s eyes stared at him with a soft sadness before Castiel spoke. 

 

“For a one night stand. You sure are undressing yourself over there.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to snap out of his casual changing. 

 

“S...Sorry, I don’t...I don’t normally bring anyone home.” Dean admitted shyly. 

 

“Normally?” Castiel paused his almost sip of beer.

 

“...Okay like ever. I think you’re the first person, to be honest.” Dean stated ruffling the water from his hair. 

 

“I feel honored.” Castiel calmed at that taking a sip of beer. 

 

“You?” Dean asked almost worried before he paused realizing that was rude. “...Not to pry-” Dean looked away holding himself. Castiel moved to him place his beer on the counter before cupping Dean’s face. 

 

“No. I never do this.” Castiel breathed his forehead touching it together with Dean, Castiel touching Dean’s bare chest feeling the wet muscles under his hand. “...For some reason...it felt right.” Castiel breathed closing his eyes. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean swallowed as the lightly and nervously panted against each other’s lips. 

 

Dean closed his eyes before slowly their lips drew together. Dean breathed out air against the first kiss, their lips separated almost as though the kiss was a breath of fresh air. Dean and Castiel pulled each other close. Castiel’s hands moving to his belt freeing himself of the wet skinny jeans. Dean attempted to assist but the second his hands touched Castiel’s waist he gripped Castiel’s ass over his underwear cupping it in his hands. 

 

Castiel moaned beautifully against Dean’s lips as Castiel jumped up into Dean’s arms. Dean holding Castiel with hands gripping his ass tightly. Dean lowered him onto the bed not breaking the kiss rocking against Castiel’s hardening cock. Castiel moaned his hands leaving Dean to free him of his belt and jeans. Quick to slid it down and off which Dean kicked them away leaving Dean in boxers. Castiel in his briefs and a tank top. 

 

Dean forced Castiel’s tank top off him, their lips growing heated as Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s. Dean broke the kiss to dig through his drawer for lube which Castiel nips and kissed at Dean’s chest sliding Dean’s underwear down in need. Dean pulled the lube out of the drawer before he captured Castiel’s lips once again. 

 

Castiel pulling his own underwear down, Dean pulled back to pour lube into his hands. Castiel kicked his underwear away before he opened his legs to Dean. Dean panted stared at Castiel’s naked body before he slowly moved to prep him. Despite it obvious, they were supernatural creatures, Dean took his time with him. Castiel panting as Dean kissed his inner thigh as he did. 

 

When Dean pulled out his fingers and moved against him, the sex...despite the lustful start had slowed to slow and deep thrusts. Castiel’s legs gripping him as Dean took his time with Castiel. Letting this moment last as long as they could. When they came, they were covered in sweat and their love marks. 

 

Dean collapsing on top of Castiel catching him as Castiel stared up into his eyes. Dean panted smiling down at Castiel who smiled back at him. Dean touched his forehead to Castiel’s before laughing echoed from their lips. It was a moment more before Dean pulled out and rolled beside him in the bed. 

 

Castiel resisted the urge to curl into him as they caught their breaths. Either of them said anything before Dean spoke first. 

 

“If you want to take a shower, I have some clothes you can wear for pajamas.” Dean offered which Castiel had to hide the relief on his face that Dean didn’t ask him to leave or kick him out. “...Do you like pizza?” Castiel smiled at him.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Five years later: Castiel**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came out of the bathroom wearing Dean’s t-shirt almost like a short dress, Castiel noticed the bed was now cleaned with fresh sheets which was so Dean, it hurt. Castiel appreciated it. Castiel noticed Mufasa was in the corner of the room panting just staring at him. Castiel eyed him which Mufasa walked over curiously taking him in.

 

“Been taking care of the wolf for me?” Castiel asked kneeled to him as Mufasa licked his face. Castiel stood walking down the hall, following the smell of hot pizza which Dean was in the kitchen, placing the two pizza boxes on the counter, Dean already had paper plates ready for them and two glasses of soda poured. 

 

Castiel walked in noticing Dean looked showered as well must have snagged another shower before the pizza came. Castiel leaned against the wall just watching Dean when Dean glanced up noticed Castiel. Castiel walked over kissing him, which Dean kissed back holding him close to his body. Castiel pulled back happily looking at the pizza before stealing a couple of slices for his plate.

 

“What are we watching?” Castiel moved to the couch where Dean had set up their cups on coasters. Castiel sat down as Dean followed suit just bringing over on of the pizza boxes they could pig on. 

 

“Whatever, you can decide,” Dean admitted. “I just...kinda want to hang out.” 

 

“Me too.” Castiel leaned against Dean as he ate at his pizza slice. Dean smiled at him laughing softly.

 

“I guess I’m bad at one night stands,” Dean admitted as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“I like this kind of one night stands,” Castiel admitted as Castiel put on a movie enjoying the pizza mostly focused on Dean. 

 

“I never have seen you around the bar before,” Dean spoke touching Castiel’s legs with even strokes. 

 

“I’m new here,” Castiel stated. “I moved out here a couple of days ago. I live in an apartment close to the bar on Angel drive. It’s funny because I actually applied to be a waiter at the bar place which is why I went to check it out...Is the owner nice?” Castiel lied through his teeth, he knew this was Dean’s bar. He knew very well it was. Which is why he went there...to be closer to him. 

 

“Do you have any experience?” Dean asked but Castiel could tell by his glance that Castiel had the job, Dean was never a good pretender. 

 

“I used to wait tables in Washington. I can give him some references.” Castiel spoke moving to straddle Dean. Dean smiled his hands sliding down to cup Castiel’s ass. Castiel wrapped his arms lazily around Dean’s neck just smiling at him. “I can work whatever.” 

 

“Alright. I’ll give the boss a talking to.” Dean stated.

 

“He won’t mind what I am?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him. Dean could smell Castiel was a vampire. There was no denying it.

 

“No, Wayward is for people who don’t belong anywhere to belong,” Dean stated brushing some hair off of Castiel’s face. “What you are doesn’t matter,” Dean stated as Castiel eyed his face before leaning in and kissing him again. Dean kissed back before he turned to pin Castiel against the couch with a kiss before breaking it pulling Castiel's cock out of his pants. “Show up tomorrow at five,” Dean whispered sliding down to Castiel’s cock as Castiel gasped in pleasure feeling Dean open his mouth accepting Castiel’s hardening cock in his mouth. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel woke alone in Dean’s bed, Mufasa was licking his hand that laid off the bed. Castiel blinked awake sitting up rubbing his face. Castiel took in the empty room as well as the fact his phone was charged, and food on the side table. Castiel picked up a paper on the desk reading the note Dean left for him. 

 

**‘Had a previous engagement with my old man. Lock up when you feel like leaving. I’ll see you tonight.**

 

**-Dean.**

 

**P.S. Mufasa has been fed, don’t let him sucker you into those bacon strips.’**

 

Castiel glanced up at Mufasa who was looking at his bacon strips. When Mufasa noticed Castiel staring, he whined innocently. 

 

“...” Castiel continued to stare. “I’m a sucker for puppy dog eyes.” Castiel sighed handing Mufasa the bacon which Mufasa chewed happily. Castiel rubbed his face again before getting up to shower. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean stared at Crowley as Crowley stared back at his son drinking a cup of tea. Dean fidgeting with his car keys knocking them repeatedly on the counter. Crowley eyed the keys, looking amused. 

 

“Got somewhere to be, Son?” Crowley asked as Dean stopped. 

 

“No, dad.” Dean lied placing his keys down in his hand. Definitely not thinking of the hot waiter he had left alone in his bed. “Just fidgety.” The second part wasn’t a lie. He was.

 

“When was the last time you changed son?” Crowley asked worried for his boy, Dean glanced away. “You avoid changing until you have no choice. It’s not healthy to repress it.”

 

“...It...It just hurts.” Dean lied, his voice a whisper. 

 

“You just...being the next Alpha werewolf. The change. It isn’t easy.” Crowley spoke. “You are stronger, bigger, and taller than most werewolves. The change is harder for our line.”

 

“I know,” Dean started rubbing his thumb nervously. “I’ll do it more, dad. No need to worry.” 

 

“Of course I worry, You’re my only son.” Crowley placed his hand over Dean’s as Dean smiled softly at his father. “And when I am gone, you will run our tribes. Care for the wolves like your own.”

 

“I will father. It will be my honor.” Dean bowed his head before Crowley pulled his son close resting his forehead on Dean’s. 

 

“The honor is mine to have such a worthy son,” Crowley stated, Dean gave him a soft smile. “How is your little bar venture going?”

 

“Well.” Dean smiled lighting up. “I mean, it’s popular. We have been having to turn people away lately from being too full up. I have been thinking of buying out the space next door and expanding.”

 

“That’s great to hear.” Crowley smiled. “Let me know if you need me to talk the neighbors into selling.”

 

“You mean threaten?” Dean chuckled. “No, I’m okay.” 

 

“Just let me know.” Crowley chuckled back. Dean rolled his eyes as their food arrived. “...Dean, just know, your mom would be so proud of the man you are today.” 

 

“Thanks, dad.” Dean breathed before they both dug into their hot breakfast. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel nervously opened the door to the bar, it was unlocked but obvious by the look of things not opened. 

 

“We are closed.” A voice called as Castiel eyed the bartender. 

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel called as the short man turned to eye Castiel. 

 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Gabriel leaned against the bar. “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m...I’m Castiel.” Castiel held out his hand. “I’m starting today-” 

 

“Oh, wait a minute, I know why you look so familiar.” Gabriel laughed. “You’re that kid Dean took home last night.”

 

“Ah...y-yes,” Castiel stated hesitantly lowering his hand. “Um…-”

 

“Did you sleep with him?” Gabriel asked nosey. Castiel choked out taken back by his bluntness. “Oh, so you did. Hm.” Gabriel eyed him amused. “What’s your name again?”

 

“Castiel,” Castiel spoke with an awkward smile.

 

“Don’t be shy about it. I’m a siren. Sex makes the world go round. Besides the boss never takes anyone home. So you are a treat.” Gabriel beamed. “I must admit you are cute. Didn’t think Dean had a type.” Castiel smiled awkwardly. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” 

 

“Thanks,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel walked him towards the back. 

 

“This is the stage as you may remember. If you go to the left there are bathrooms but most of us use Dean’s office. He’s like never in there and he has a private bathroom.” Gabriel beamed. 

 

“Got it.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Okay, There’s a kitchen over there. The cooks come in early to start prep. I come early to make sure everything is prepped. You should start expecting to come early too. You can help me cut up lemons and limes.” Gabriel stated.

 

“Sure,” Castiel stated. 

 

“You will be serving mostly drinks because I think we have a waiter solely for each station,” Gabriel commented. “I’ll check with Dean on that.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel stated. 

 

“You have experience?” Gabriel stated.

 

“Yeah. I have been working as a waiter for a long time now.” Castiel nodded. 

 

“Great, cool,” Gabriel spoke walking him into the back storage handing him a uniform shirt and an apron. “Here’s our uniform shirt and apron for waiters.”

 

“Cool, should I go change?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“Yeah, go borrow Dean’s bathroom, I’ll wait here.” Gabriel smiled watching Castiel go when Sam walked into the bar. 

 

“What are you smiling about?” Sam asked. 

 

“Besides imagining your hot bod on mine?” Gabriel asked turning to him. “I just met Dean’s one night stand.” 

 

“What? No way? He is here?” Sam asked. “And he really slept with him?”

 

“Yes and yes. Also, he works here now.” Gabriel stated. Sam snorted.

 

“Wow, sleeps with boss and gets a job the next day?” Sam accused annoyed. “I already don’t like him.”

 

“Calm down, big brother.” Gabriel teased at Sam’s protective nature of Dean. “He’s sweet, he’s harmless.” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Sam frowned protectively crossing his arms. “If he wants to get anywhere near Dean’s heart, he’ll have to go through me. I’m sure he’s a nice werewolf.”

 

“Well, actually-” Gabriel laughed awkwardly when Castiel came out looking nice in his uniform, his longer hair was pulled up in a small ponytail as Sam took in the man from yesterday and...the scent now that he was close. Dean’s one night stand….was a Vampire. “Sam...this is Castiel, he’s our new waiter...and Castiel, this is Sam. Dean’s older brother.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Castiel smiled holding out his hand. Sam’s eye twitched before he awkwardly took it. 

 

“Nice to meet you too...um...I got to go. But nice meeting you.” Sam slipped away to call and most likely murder Dean. 

 

“He was a little weird,” Castiel commented confused.

 

“...Allergies.” Gabriel lied before ushering him towards the bar to cut lemons.

  
  



	8. King to be

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean panted as he ran down the lakeside with Mufasa, sweat spilling down his skin. Dean was listening to music loudly in his ear and was surprised when someone bolted to keep up with him in his light jog. Dean eyed Sam who was not dressed to run. Dean pulled an earpiece out of his ear when Dean panted annoyed.

 

“What?” Dean asked continuing to run.

 

“You. Slept. With. The. Vampire!” Sam panted as Dean gave him a look.

 

“So?” Dean stated. “You wanted me to meet people.”

 

“Not a vampire!” Sam stated as Dean paused turning to look at him. 

 

“What? It was a one-time thing.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Please. You know it's not. That’s why you got him a job to keep him around.” Sam crossed his arms amused.

 

“He was a one night stand that needed a job,” Dean stated, Sam gave him a look. “...I’m not going to sleep with him again, that would be unprofessional.”

 

“Promise me,” Sam stated. “Your dad will kill us BOTH if you are dating a vampire.”

 

“I’m not dating anyone,” Dean commented wiping his sweat from his face. “Brother. You fear father way too much.” Dean patted Sam’s back walking as Sam moved to follow him.

 

“You are his son, your crimes are better forgiven than me,” Sam stated. “You could kill someone and be forgiven.” 

 

“Just because I carry the black blood of the royal family doesn’t make me different than everyone else,” Dean stated. 

 

“Yes, it does. You are the prince!” Sam laughed shoving him. “Your father rules the supernatural world and you are the next to rule.”

 

“I know. It’s a large burden.” Dean breathed ruffling his wet hair. Sam eyed him worried. 

 

“...How did it go with your dad?” Sam asked. 

 

“It was fine, he just reminded me how I am a child of legacy and will be king.” Dean scoffed picking up a twig before tossing it. Mufasa ran to catch it. “I need to start considering a mating partner.”

 

“I thought your dad said you can wait,” Sam stated. 

 

“He said I’m able to wait a bit longer but I will have to entertain some potential dates sooner so when I make my choice it will be quick,” Dean stated. “My father said he wants to be able to meet his grandchildren like he plans to die tomorrow or something.”

 

“Well, have you told him that?” Sam stated. “That you aren’t ready to start a family?”

 

“I tried...he doesn’t understand. He thinks it is odd I want to wait.” Dean stated. “It’s not like I have a particular year planned I will be to have a baby but I’m not in love with anyone. I want to wait.” 

 

“Of course, I understand.” Sam gave him a sad smile. 

 

“At least you can mate who you want,” Dean stated as Mufasa returned with the stick.

 

“You can too. You have plenty of options.” Sam looked at him. “Your father won’t decide for you exactly, you have at least can choose out of the ones worthy.”

 

“I guess.” Dean shrugged as he tossed the stick again which Mufasa ran for. “But I don’t know them.”

 

“Dean, just come to one of our hunts,” Sam spoke. “You will meet some of your suitors and be able to change like your body _wants_ from you.”

 

“...” Dean sighed looking down. “Yeah. I guess. When is it?” 

 

“In two weeks,” Sam stated with a beam. “On the full moon.”

 

“So fucking cliche.” Dean breathed as Sam smiled. 

 

“It’s the tradition. We run as wolves in the forest every full moon. It’s the one time we don’t chain ourselves in our basements and hope we don’t kill anyone.” Sam beamed. 

 

“Okay.” Dean breathed, Sam held out his knuckle which Dean punched back. 

 

“Come on, the bars going to open without us.” Sam smiled turning around, Dean chuckled moving back to his house. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Gabriel getting the drinks ready for the people Castiel is waiting to serve. Castiel wore a black apron which he held his pen and paper for the kitchen. Castiel grabbed his tray of drinks walking past the people with ease before handing out the drinks before heading to a new. Castiel went to collect the next set of drinks, his eyes entering them into the register which seemed to see to be struggling with. These new POS systems weren’t something Castiel used before and there were issues. 

 

Castiel felt someone move into his space as a hand touched his lower back. He didn’t have to turn to see who it was...he recognized that hand anywhere.

 

“Having an issue?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I’m not sure how to put in this drink.” Castiel showed him the order. 

 

“It’s easy, look I’ll show you,” Dean stated, his hand not moving from Castiel’s lower back. Castiel watched Dean search the drink in the POS before adding it to their tab. Castiel turned with a relieved smile.

 

“Thanks, Dean.” Castiel breathed as Dean smiled at him. 

 

“I got you.” Dean chuckled, Dean’s hand lingered as Castiel eyed him. When Dean slowly pulled his hand away from Castiel’s back when someone called his name. Dean went to greet some people at the bar. Castiel watched him go with a smile as Gabriel whistled. 

 

“Oh no. I know that look.” Gabriel spoke making drinks. “You’re setting yourself up for heartache.”

 

“I’m not doing anything.” Castiel lied. 

 

“Oh. You’re doing it.” Gabriel accused as Castiel blinked innocent eyes at him. “Dean is not available and also your boss.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Castiel lied, he loved him so much, even Gabe could tell there was something there. 

 

“Just know I warned you.” Gabriel eyed him before Castiel took off with his next order of drinks for another table. The music cut off as the microphone started to roar to life.

 

“Hi everyone,” Dean spoke as everyone cheered, Castiel turned seeing Dean sitting in a chair on the stage with a guitar. “I’ve kinda been inspired to whip this out of retirement and try it,” Dean admitted as the whole room focused on him. “I hope you like it.” 

 

Castiel listened as Dean sang and play, the song soft as he strummed on his guitar. Castiel leaned against the bar just listening to him. Gabriel rolled his eyes amused by Castiel goo-goo eyes for Dean as Gabriel enjoyed the downtime to clean up a bit. 

 

When the song stopped playing, everyone clapped including Castiel as Dean waved them off. 

 

“Now the actual talent will play.” Dean laughed as everyone laughed along. Castiel had to convince himself to go back to work when someone called his name. Castiel turned away to help the customer.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked out of the bar late at night, he was digging through his bag for his car keys when he noticed someone standing near his car. Castiel glanced up seeing Dean who smiled at him.

 

“Hey.” Castiel beamed walking over to him as Dean smiled at him. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Sam drove me and I had some things to do in the office,” Dean stated. “Figured you can take me home?” 

 

“I can’t take you home,” Castiel stated amused. “I have to feed my cat.” Castiel flirted as Dean smiled. 

 

“Welp, It looks like you are just going to have to take me home.” Dean put his hands on his hips as Castiel smiled. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean smiled at Castiel’s apartment, It wasn’t small by any comparison. Castiel’s cat lazily glanced up at them as Dean walked over petting him. The cat started to purr at the attention as Dean picked up the cat petting him up giving him attention. Castiel moved to the fridge pulling out the meal he had planned to cook the day before he went home with Dean.

 

“Hungry?” Castiel asked. “I was planning to make spaghetti.” 

 

“I would love some.” Dean beamed as Castiel smiled moving to cook, Dean gave Dobby attention. Dean moving to sit watching Castiel cook, Dean watching Castiel cut the meat.

 

“I hope you don’t mind it being spicy,” Castiel stated as Dean smiled. 

 

“I don’t mind at all. I mean, I have seen you suck dick.” Dean stated as Castiel choked on the water he was drinking which startled Dobby away. Dean laughed watching Castiel try to breathe, Dean snorted laughing harder as Castiel wheezed. Castiel laughed loudly. 

 

“What does spicy have to do with sucking dick?” Castiel laughed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Because it was spicy.” Dean playfully flirted. 

 

“Out.” Castiel pushed him towards the door playfully as Dean chuckled taking the opportunity to pull Castiel close. Holding him to him like that’s where he belonged.

 

Castiel hummed leaning down to kiss him with care. Despite where Dean’s hands were, the kiss was soft and caring like they were long-time lovers. Castiel broke the kiss licking his lips at the taste of Dean. As tempted as Dean was for another night of sex, Castiel didn’t want this relationship remaining only that. 

 

“You are going to make me burn dinner,” Castiel spoke as Dean pulled his hands away, Castiel moving to stir the food. Dean rested his hand on his palm just watching him. Dean kept opening his phone out of habit but his focus on Castiel just talking and cooking. Dean’s focus on him as Castiel talked about everything and nothing at the same time. “-and my mom said-” 

 

“How is your mom?” Dean spoke pausing at his words looking up from his phone he messed with for a moment. He asked like he knew her.

 

“She’s great,” Castiel spoke giving him a plate as Dean happily moved to dig in when his phone went off in a text. Dean read it with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Sam decided to spend the night at my house,” Dean mumbled. “He does that when he can’t study for school because his roommate is being loud.” 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Castiel asked.

 

“He’s going to wonder where I am.” Dean frowned. 

 

“Because…?” Castiel asked but Dean’s face read it all. “...Because I’m a vampire and you’re a werewolf.”

 

“He doesn’t mean to be racist. He just...is old fashioned.” Dean stated. There was more to it, like Dean being the crowned prince but Castiel didn’t need to know that.

 

Castiel did know that though.

 

“So I guess dinner is off the table.” Castiel turned to the food.

 

“Wanna fast eat and watch a short film?” Dean offered as Castiel smiled.

 

“...I can’t wait to have a stomachache, let’s do it.” Castiel lit up taking their plate to the couch as they threw on a movie.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean got home tossing his keys onto his side table when Sam in nothing but a shirt and boxers brushing his teeth came into view. 

 

“Where have you been?” Sam asked his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head like he was a unicorn.

 

“I was out getting dinner,” Dean stated. “I was craving some ‘Roadhouse burritos’.”

 

“You drove an hour to get roadhouse burritos?” Sam scoffed.

 

“I am a grown adult who can eat whatever they want,” Dean stated.

 

“They are bad for you,” Sam started believing the lie as he moved to spit into the sink. 

 

“Are you avoiding your roommate?” Dean scoffed as Sam frowned. 

 

“Yeah, I am,” Sam stated. “I am trying to study for my classes but my roommate wanted to screw instead.” 

 

“You know you might have someone to screw if you didn’t keep to yourself,” Dean stated as Sam made a face.

 

“Haha.” Sam scoffed sarcastically. 

 

“What. I don’t think I have ever seen you have a relationship.” Dean stated. 

 

“That’s because I am fine single,” Sam stated. Dean shrugged. 

 

“Well, what about getting a new roommate?” Dean stated. “Gabriel is looking for one.” Sam paused hesitating before nodding. 

 

“Maybe I’ll look into it.” Sam shrugged as Sam ushered to the table. “I brought you some ice cream, it’s in the fridge.” 

 

“Awesome!” Dean beamed as Sam went back into the bathroom. 

 

“You didn’t get your normal desserts from there?” Sam asked. 

 

“The machine was broken,” Dean stated his lie as Dean moved to eat some Ice cream. Dean popping over the lid and making himself a large bowl for himself. Dean sliding some into his mouth, before going to bed bringing his bowl. Sam rolled his eyes walking back towards his room to study while Dean enjoyed some sweets.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked into the bar early in the morning before class, Castiel cutting some lemons and limes for the day. Castiel paused when he noticed it was Sam who had come in. 

 

“Oh, Hi Sam,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Hey, is Gabriel around?” Sam asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“He went to get us something to drink from Starbucks,” Castiel stated. 

 

“...” Sam checked the time and frowned.

 

“I...Can ask him to give you a call when he gets back?” Castiel offered. 

 

“I have class,” Sam mumbled. “But you think you can tell him I will call him after.”

 

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine.” Castiel smiled. Castiel watched Sam go before he eyed the way he left.

 

“What are you staring at?” Gabriel asked texting walking in from the back way.

 

“Sam was looking for you,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel glanced up from his phone as he set down the Starbucks.

 

“What did Dean’s puppy want?” Gabriel teased. 

 

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” Castiel teased back.

 

“I’m not jealous of Sam practically drooling over Dean.” Gabriel huffed as Castiel paused.

 

“...Interesting.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“What?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I just thought you were jealous of how close Dean is to Sam, but I see you are jealous of how close Sam is to Dean.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“What are you implying?” Gabriel stated.

 

“I’m implying you have the hots for Sam.” Castiel snorted amused.

 

“Sam? Our Sam?” Gabriel scoffed trying to not look like he was caught in a lie.

 

“Our Sam? You mean _your_ Sam.” Castiel teased. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Gabriel scoffed turning away pretending to be busy. “More cutting and less analyzing my love life.” Gabriel laughed, snorting loudly. 

 

“I can cut and listen.” Castiel teased when Gabriel splashed him with water from the sink. Castiel laughed loudly as he went back to helping Gabriel behind the counter.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was busy tonight, where it wasn’t uncommon here, but it was for a Monday night. Castiel carried a large tray of empty glasses back to the employees cleaning glasses. Castiel moved to grab the next two drinks on the tray, Castiel turned around slamming into someone which caused Castiel to drop the trays. 

 

“I am so fucking sorry-” Castiel stated. 

 

“It’s alright.” A voice made Castiel tense seeing Crowley, Castiel quickly turned trying not to be recognized. 

 

“Did...you want me to try to get the stain out?” Castiel asked not looking at him.

 

“No, it’s quite alright.” Crowley sighed moving to brush himself down with his hands. “I was just heading to the bathroom anyways.” 

 

“Dad, What are you doing here?” Dean paused when he entered the back room towards his office.

 

“I felt like seeing the place my money went to,” Crowley spoke as Castiel quickly slid away before he was noticed. “That kid was weird. Smells like a vampire too.”

 

“He is,” Dean stated crossing his arms as Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I don’t discriminately hire.”

 

“He could be a spy for the vampires.” Crowley frowned. “We both know they are most likely trying to gain the throne back.” 

 

“Well if he’s trying to kill me, he is doing a piss poor job getting noticed under your radar.” Dean chuckled. “Trust me, his only intentions are getting a paycheck.”

 

“Dean, you aren’t grateful for what was given to you, that’s why you don’t care if there are vampires around you.” Crowley scoffed annoyed.

 

“I understand what you did to give me the throne,” Dean stated. “You told me from the second I remember breathing what you gave to get our throne back. Trust me, I’m not just going to botch it.”

 

“Could have fooled me.” Crowley scoffed. 

 

“You are such a drama king.” Dean scoffed annoyed. “No one wants that bloody throne that much. We have the throne yet, no one cares what we do anymore.”

 

“That’s because they know I’m getting old and you are too busy with the bar,” Crowley started with a sigh. “You need to find a mate and start taking over more for me like you promised you would when I bought this place for you.” 

 

“...I understand.” Dean didn’t argue. Dean did promise. “I’ll start taking over for you.”

 

“Look, I’m not saying all at once but if you start showing your leadership skills. Then we won’t have to worry about getting an heir so quickly.” Crowley stated. “This is why you have workers to help you run it without help.” 

 

“What can you say, I’m hands-on.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Which is why I am so proud of you being my heir,” Crowley stated. “If you gave kingly duties as much love as this place, you would have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Dean shrugged again his head hanging low.

 

“Dean, remember, you always make me proud.” Crowley grabbed his shoulders. “Now I’m going to get this liquor from my clothes. They don’t make these suits anymore.”

 

“Yeah, that suit looks like they don’t.” Dean laughed at his old fashioned suit. Crowley made a face as Dean continued to laugh pouring himself a glass. When Crowley’s left his side, Dean’s face smile faded...remembering his life wasn’t his own. He knew that. No matter how hard he tried to forget.

 

“Dean? You okay?” Castiel asked as Dean turned towards the voice seeing Castiel bringing back empty glasses. 

 

“...Yeah. I’m going to be in my office working on paperwork.” Dean spoke leaving Castiel alone in the kitchen. Needing to be alone. Castiel understood the tone in his voice, knowing he couldn’t help Dean when he was like this. Despite wishing he could, he knew the best thing was to leave him alone for now and let him be for a bit before checking in on him.

 

Castiel looked sadly at the closed door before he turned away and went back to serving the customers.

 


	9. Bite me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean opened his eyes tiredly as someone knocked repeatedly on his house front door, Dean sighed side glancing towards the direction of the noise. Mufasa moved towards the door but Dean ignored it moving to close his eyes again in a sleepless sleep. Dean only opened his eyes when someone opened his curtains. Dean winced at the light seeing Castiel standing in front of him with Mufasa by his side. 

 

“Cas, did you break into my house?” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Yep,” Castiel stated going to grab Dean clothes as Dean sat up.

 

“Why?” Dean asked when clothes hit his face which he pulled off.

 

“Because you’re sad,” Castiel stated. “When you didn’t come into work today, I knew.” 

 

“I’m not sad-” Dean stated but Castiel pressed him into a kiss. Dean hesitantly kissed him back in one long kiss before Castiel pulled back.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want,” Castiel stated. “But we don’t lie to each other. We promised.” 

 

“...I know.” Dean spoke guilty, recalling a promise he shouldn’t remember but a part of him always did. 

 

“You can be sad, but not alone in your room,” Castiel stated as Dean started to slide on his shirt saying nothing of the comment. 

 

“How did you get in anyways?” Dean asked. 

 

“You always leave a window open,” Castiel spoke. “You were always paranoid that if you died and a window wasn’t open you wouldn’t be able to let your spirit free.”

 

“It’s not my fault my mom was into our Scandinavian heritage. It was instilled in me as a child.” Dean scoffed before he paused. Dean...didn’t have memories of his mom. Did...he remember that? He tried to talk to his dad about his mom after his accident but...his dad never talked about her.

 

“Dean?” Castiel took a seat next to him touching his arm. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just...had a memory,” Dean stated. “...Of my mom…” Castiel said nothing watching as Dean took in that thought. 

 

“That’s good right?” Castiel took his hand squeezing it.

 

“...Yeah...but how did you know about it.” Dean looked at him as Castiel tensed. He spoke so freely with Dean and said too much.

 

“Dean...how much do you remember about your accident?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Dean stated. “I don’t remember the past five years ago...why?”

 

“...because there was a time we knew each other,” Castiel whispered touching his face with care. 

 

“What?... Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked upset and confused. 

 

“Because there’s a lot to unpack and you aren’t ready for it all…” Castiel whispered. Dean paused at those words. “I need time to tell you it all when you are ready.” 

 

“...” Dean nodded softly. Something about Castiel made him trust him. He couldn’t deny that. Castiel smiled cupping his face before he softly kissed him before pulling back. 

 

“How did we meet?” Dean asked as Castiel touched his face.

 

“We met when we were in school.” Castiel smiled pulling away. “You saved me from a bully and we were best friends ever since.” 

 

“...Sounds like me.” Dean stated. 

 

“Got your nose broken for it,” Castiel explained. “But you still were so nice to me and wanted me treated first.”

 

“Sounds like me too.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah, I remember when you broke your nose during the second time that year. You were acting tough but tears kept falling down your face it hurt so bad.” Castiel chuckled. “Now come on, I’m going to take you somewhere.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean whispered finishing getting dressed before grabbing his cellphone, Castiel kissed Mufasa’s head before taking him and walking towards the front door. Dean trailing after him.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked by the beach, which was pretty empty because it was a secret beach only locals knew. Castiel holding his hand as they walked side by side, Mufasa was having an exciting time running back and forth around the beach. 

 

“I haven’t been to the beach before,” Dean stated. “At least I don’t think so.”

 

“We went once or twice,” Castiel spoke. “But in this new life, it’s the first time,” Dean said nothing as Castiel kissed his hand before Dean took his hand back moving to set down a blanket. Castiel sat with him once it was set up. 

 

“...It’s odd, you know.” Dean stated. “I feel like I’m staring in a play sometimes. Like...everything is just motions and I feel like my strings are being pulled.”

 

“Well, I mean I just told you that there are things about you, you don’t know.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“I always figured there was stuff I was going to not know.” Dean placed a hand on his old scar, holding it subconsciously. “It’s odd. Knowing there was a life I didn’t remember.” 

 

“Did...your father ever say what happened to you?” Castiel asked.

 

“He doesn’t like talking about it,” Dean stated. “He looks at me like I'm his baby and I’m an innocent soul who needs protecting from the world and everything around it...But apparently, I was attacked by a traitor werewolf trying to kill off my father’s bloodline by Vampires.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. 

 

“Being the prince, he wasn’t the first or last.” Dean chuckled. “Which is why Sam hasn’t been so welcoming to you.”

 

“I would never hurt you,” Castiel spoke quickly. 

 

“I know. I might not remember you, but...I know I can trust you. I feel it deep in my soul.” Dean shrugged. “I can’t help it. Even if there were reasons, I don’t know if I couldn’t trust you.” Castiel smiled at that. 

 

“Can you tell me about yourself?” Castiel stated. “The new you?”

 

“Well, Despite our differences, my father and I are close,” Dean stated. “We do a weekly movie night where we aren’t allowed to talk about our issues and just watch movies.”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked. 

 

“My dad started the day I first got out of my coma,” Dean stated. “I was confused, unsure. He was taking me home but stopped at a movie theatre on the way. We watched the whole movie. Just enjoying the silence without needing to feel awkwardness about not knowing what to say. We have been doing it together ever since.” 

 

“...Wow.” Castiel stated taken back. Crowley...was actually like a father to Dean? 

 

“You seem surprised,” Dean stated. 

 

“I only ever knew you living with your mother,” Castiel confessed.

 

“So you knew my mom?” Dean asked.

 

“...” Castiel nodded. 

 

“Can you tell me about her?” Dean asked before he pulled out a picture from his wallet. Castiel looked at the worn photo of baby Dean and a blonde woman holding him in a selfie. He had never seen this picture, Castiel smiled taking it looking over the photo of baby Dean with a bowl cut. 

 

“...I didn’t know her personally.” Castiel admitted running his thumb over Dean’s face. “You weren’t living with her when I knew you.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated.

 

“She...had her issues, Dean. She wasn’t well enough to take care of you, but she loved you.” Dean nodded wanting to ask for more, but he didn’t. Castiel figured a part of him didn’t want to remember that. 

 

“Am I the same as you remember me to be?” Dean asked as Castiel paused at that.

 

“Yes, you are,” Castiel reassured resting his head on his knees smiling at him.

 

“...Castiel, what were you to me?” Dean asked as Castiel paused once again. Dean seemed to know the questions to ask, that’s for sure.

 

“...I think you know.” Castiel whispered. “Before...I had to move...I think...you know what I mean to you...and what you mean to me.” Dean said nothing turning to look at the ocean. Watching Mufasa playing on the shore with the waves. Castiel said nothing shivering slightly at the cold when Dean took off his Jacket giving it to Castiel. Castiel gave him a soft smile laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“What did my mom think about us?” Dean asked curiously. 

 

“I am not sure, to be honest,” Castiel asked. “You never mentioned what you talked about with your mother,” Castiel admitted. “You had visits with her every other month unless she wasn’t allowed. I never pried because it wasn’t my right. But you seemed to enjoy your time with her.”

 

“I see,” Dean whispered. “Did you know my dad back then?”

 

“Not well.” Castiel shrugged moving his head from Dean’s shoulder. “You weren’t as close back then.”

 

“Got it.” Dean nodded as Dean got up moving to the ocean. “Race you to the ocean!” 

 

“Wait!” Castiel laughed panicking to chase after him.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Waiter, can you hurry up?” Gabriel called amused as Sam in an apron walked over miserable. Gabriel laughed loudly as Sam crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m regretting helping you,” Sam stated.

 

“Hey, you wanted to be my roommate.” Gabriel beamed. “You asked me what I wanted in return and since Castiel called off. I asked to help with orders. You are doing great by the way.” 

 

Sam made a face, looking at the siren with his piercings and smoothed back black hair with one pink streak. Gabriel was a punk rocker, who just so happened to be able to cause uncontrollable lust into people with a blink of his eye. However, Sam never seen him even flirt with anyone.

 

“Yes, which you have considered right?” Sam begged. “I can’t stand my roommate's dirty underwear corner pile. It smells so bad.”

 

“...Okay.” Gabriel chuckled. “I need help with the rent, and you need a new place. It’s a deal.” Gabriel held his hand out which Sam lit up and shook it. 

 

“Thank you.” Sam laughed so happily. 

 

“Hey, can I get an order of drinks?” Someone called as Sam turned. 

 

“Coming.” Sam turned walking towards the men.

 

“Stop by the house at Ten tomorrow. I’ll help you move in.” Gabriel stated as Sam nodded. 

 

“Thank you!” Sam called grabbing more orders as Gabriel smiled watching him go.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel yawned the next morning walking down the stairs to his front door which had woken him up with the doorbell ringing. Gabriel opened the door to see Sam beaming at him. Gabriel noticed other large werewolves, part of Sam’s pack, easily carrying a furniture single-handedly. Gabriel simply moved out of the way as two werewolves carried in a wooden frame that six humans would have had to carry. Gabriel watched the tall ripped men and women walk past them. Gabriel held the door open till they unpacked the car in a few minutes. 

 

“Need anything else?” The werewolves asked Sam who shook his head no thanking them over and over till they left. Sam smiled at Gabriel once they were alone. 

 

“Wow, I need werewolves for all my needs,” Gabriel spoke impressed with how fast they moved with the move.

 

“Well, if you ever need them, I got them.” Sam beamed. 

 

“Awesome.” Gabriel moved to help Sam unpack. “Here’s your new key.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam spoke when he paused noticing the little wolf key which he chuckled. “Cute.”

 

“Thanks, I thought you needed a touch.” Gabriel winked moving to help unpack Sam’s stuff. Gabriel mostly helping take stuff out of the boxes. Sam took his time to slowly unpack. Sam taking in Gabriel’s light blue and white pajamas that reminded him of the Sea. Fitting since Gabriel was a siren. 

 

“Mind if I ask you something?” Sam stated. 

 

“Shoot,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“What’s it like to be a siren?” Sam asked. “Like...it must be weird the feelings you feel.”

 

“Because I should be a sex addict?” Gabriel chuckled turning to him. “Because I know your deepest darkest desires?” Sam swallowed watching Gabriel walk his fingers over his chest. 

 

“C-...Can you?” Sam asked. 

 

“Can I what?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Tell my secret desires?” Sam stated as Gabriel smirked. 

 

“I can...if you want.” Gabriel touched his button-up shirt collar.

 

“N-No. It’s okay.” Sam swallowed as Gabriel laughed with care. 

 

“You know. I don’t have sex to feed.” Gabriel pulled back. “That’s why I work at a bar, I feed off the lust of bar clients. Those who lust for good beer, for good music, for sex. Whatever. Just being in a room is enough.” 

 

“Really?” Sam stated. 

 

“Yep. Anything people can lust for can be enough.” Gabriel shrugged. “It’s just not just tearing your clothes off fun.”

 

“That’s cool.” Sam beamed. 

 

“What about you? Plan to pee on trees as a werewolf?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“No no.” Sam laughed. “I have played with chew toys.” 

 

“Oh.” Gabriel laughed as Sam pulled out a couple. 

 

“When I change, you might hear them squeak.” Sam tossed them into a corner. 

 

“Do you guys change in a full moon?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah. Actually. But it’s like a celebration of our heritage.” Sam explained moving to hang things up. “We only force to change if we keep refusing to. The longest so far has been Dean to hold it off and it has almost been six months.”

 

“Dean doesn’t like to change?” Gabriel asked.

 

“He’s...still not used to it.” Sam shrugged. “It still hurts him.”

 

“Wait...Why does it hurt him?” Gabriel asked curiously. Sam tensed realizing he said too much. “Isn’t that only for children not used to the change? Why is a grown adult still in pain from the change?” 

 

“Uh-” Sam tried to come up with a reason. 

 

“What’s up,” Gabriel commented. “...Or I guess I can ask Dean?” Sam waved his hands.

 

“Hey hey hey, you can’t tell Dean anything about that.” Sam choked out. 

 

“Then tell me?” Gabriel smirked.

 

“Dean...used to be human. That’s why he hasn’t got used to change.” Sam breathed. “But he doesn’t know. You can’t say anything.”

 

“But humans can’t be werewolves...right?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Dean was the first exception. He survived the bite.” Sam explained. “But that’s why Dean’s not used to it. I mean, it normally hurts. But not that bad. You get used to it.” 

 

“Holy shit.” Gabriel gasped amused by his secret. “So the prince isn’t a full breed.”

 

“He’s now half, because of the bite,” Sam explained. “Full breed or not, he’s our prince. I will protect him. Even if that means I have to eat you.”

 

“Buy me dinner first.” Gabriel cooed as Sam made a face. “Look, Dean’s my friend. I don’t want to hurt him. It’s hard for Sirens to get jobs as is. I owe him a lot.”

 

“So you won’t tell him?” Sam asked.

 

“I won’t,” Gabriel stated. “Siren’s promise.” 

 

“Thanks, roomie,” Sam stated knuckle tapping him which Gabriel laughs softly.

 

“I’ll order a pizza.” Gabriel rolls his eyes as he moves to grab his phone. “Good music better be on when I get back.” 

 

“Got it.” Sam saluted. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into Dean’s house wet from the unexpected rain that started to pour on their way home. Castiel laughed coming in taking off his wet shoes. Dean came in kicking off his own before getting a towel for Mufasa and Castiel. 

 

Mufasa shook the water off before but Dean wrapped a towel around Castiel before going to dry Mufasa. Mufasa panted happily as Castiel watched them with love. 

 

“Do you have anything, in particular, you want to eat?” Castiel started into the kitchen. Dean moved to stand when he held his stomach in pain. A whole wave of nauseousness hit him. He swallowed as Castiel moved to him worried. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked worried as Dean tried to stand. He knew what this was. 

 

“Cas. You got to-.” Dean choked out before passing out on the floor. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Dean?” Castiel called picking him up, despite his vampire strength….Dean was heavy. Castiel struggled to carry him into the room dropping him into the bed. Castiel pulled back to see how pale Dean was. “Dean?” Castiel shook him with worry. When he watched Dean’s body starting to convulse. “Dean?!” Castiel cursed moving to grab his cellphone calling Gabriel.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel answered. 

 

“Gabriel! Something's wrong with Dean! He’s having a seizure!” Castiel panicked.

 

“Dean’s having a seizure?!” Gabriel choked out but Sam snatched the phone. 

 

“Castiel?” Sam called. “Where are you?”

 

“I-I’m at Dean’s!” Castiel spoke cupping Dean’s face. “Dean, Can you hear me?”

 

“Get Mufasa and get out of the house. He’s starting to change.” Sam spoke grabbing his keys. “I’m on my way but get out of there before he fully changes.” 

 

“But I thought you can control your other side.” Castiel choked out feeling Dean burning up.

 

“He can’t! Now get out of there!” Sam moved towards his front door as Gabriel quickly followed. Castiel tensed when Dean shot up slamming his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder blade. Castiel screamed feeling Dean bite to the bone. Shaking him roughly side to side before letting him go. 

 

Blood pouring from his shoulder, Castiel fell to the floor before Dean’s body convulsed harder his body slowly starting to change. Castiel picked him himself off the floor before running grabbing Mufasa by the collar he ran out the front door slamming it shut behind him. Castiel collapsed outside the door, sliding down it before he held his shoulder. Castiel hissed looking over the injury before he hesitantly passed out waiting for help to arrive.

  
  
  
  



	10. Mated

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes weakly as he shivered at how upset his body felt, he noticed Gabriel staring down at him. 

 

“Hey, you’re awake, How do you feel?” Gabriel asked as Castiel sat up. 

 

“I feel gross,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel gave him a cup of blood. 

 

“You did lose a lot of blood.” Gabriel shrugged. “Careful. You’re still weak.” Castiel took the drink slowly drinking it down. He felt like vomiting it up, but he kept it down laying back into the bed he didn’t recognize. “You’re at my apartment.” 

 

“Where's Dean?” Castiel panted out of it, man, he did feel like throwing up. Castiel tried to force himself to get up but Gabriel shoved him back.

 

“Don’t try to get-” Gabriel spoke but Castiel grabbed the emergency trash can near Gabriel and vomited into it. “...Up.” Gabriel moved off the coffee table to sit down next to him rubbing his back. 

 

“God, throwing up made me feel better.” Castiel breathed dizzy as Gabriel let Castiel lay his head on his lap. Gabriel caressed his hair with care. 

 

“Good,” Gabriel spoke. “And don’t worry about Dean, He’s okay. Sam’s taking care of him.”

 

“I should be with him,” Castiel mumbled but Gabriel wouldn’t let him get up.

 

“Why do you care so much? Wasn’t he just a one night stand?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“It’s a long story,” Castiel stated. “...and technically, I don’t even know if I’m doing the right thing bringing this up when he’s happy.” Castiel felt tears in his eyes as Gabriel looked down wondering what he did to make Castiel start to cry. 

 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Gabriel spoke worried wiping his tears, as Castiel glanced up at him. 

 

“I-I don’t know why I’m crying,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“You are just exhausted,” Gabriel reassured. “Don’t think of life solutions right now. You need to rest.”

 

“You’re right.” Castiel wiped his tears. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to throw my problems on you.”

 

“You didn’t, you can always come to me for anything when you’re ready, of course,” Gabriel reassured. “...You look so pale, I’ll get you more blood.” Castiel moved his head so Gabriel could get him some more blood, Castiel laying his head on the couch watching Gabriel move around in the kitchen.

 

“...Have you ever been in love, Gabriel?” Castiel asked as Gabriel glanced over at him.

 

“Once,” Gabriel stated heating the blood for him. “Being a siren, I can make anyone fall in love with me, I own them like they are my slaves...but real love is my weakness. I can’t make someone in love with someone else fall in love with me. I’ve never had someone truly love me to not end up trying to worship me because they  _ have _ to.”

 

“So...the man or woman you loved…?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...They never ended up loving me back. I can’t do fake love, so I moved down here and started my life over.” Gabriel stated moving to pour the warmed up blood into a mug before walking over to him. “Here.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel sat up and taking the blood holding the hot cup. Castiel weakly drank the blood as Gabriel looked over the wrapped wound which was stitched and wrapped up. Castiel scratched at the wound before he hissed. 

 

“Careful.” Gabriel worried as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Forgot Dean took a chunk out of me,” Castiel whispered when Sam came back into the home. Sam sighed just as tired as he turned seeing the two there and awake. 

 

“You lived. I was worried, he got you good.” Sam breathed as Castiel touched the wrap. 

 

“I’ll be okay.” Castiel breathed as Sam nodded moving to clean the blood from his hands. “How is Dean?” 

 

“His father is taking care of him.” Sam hissed at his wounds on his hand. “He’s the alpha still, he can control Dean.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as Gabriel touched his forehead. 

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Gabriel reassured as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. “You don’t need to worry about him, I’m more worried about you.”

 

“I’m okay, promise,” Castiel spoke standing weakly. Gabriel stood but Castiel reassured he was alright. Walking over to Sam, Sam paused when Castiel whispered to him. “You didn’t mention me to Crowley did you?”

 

“Why, worried I would rat out who you are?” Sam asked coldly as Castiel was taken back. 

 

“You know?” Castiel asked.

 

“I do. It wasn’t that hard to research you, especially when a vampire willingly wanted a werewolf.” Sam stated. “The vampire prince, the rival of the werewolves claim.” Castiel tensing awkwardly as Sam eyed him. “I didn’t tell him. But if I was you, I would leave.” Sam shoved a towel into his chest as Castiel winced. 

 

“I can’t do that, I-” Castiel turned but Sam had his finger in his face.

 

“You love him.” Sam scoffed. “Love doesn’t change what he is and love doesn’t change what you are. You are a vampire and not just any vampire! You are meant to fight Dean for the thrown.” 

 

“I don’t want the throne!” Castiel choked out as Gabriel moved to him. “I just want Dean.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter what you want, you are merely a pawn,” Sam stated. “People will kill for you. People want you on the throne, no matter what. You or Dean are destined to fight for the throne and no one will rest till that happens. You kill him every second you breathe!” Sam growled his eyes glowing, castiel backed into a fridge. “If I cared about Dean, I would put you in the ground right now-” 

 

“Sam! Stop!” Gabriel moved to calm him with a large hug to his chest. Sam mid change stopped returning to his human form. “...Sam, please stop.” Gabriel’s words were so slow and easy, Sam panted calming down. He panted as Castiel and then Gabriel looked at him in fear. Sam looked away before bolting towards his bedroom. “Sam-” The door slammed as Gabriel sighed before he turned to Castiel. “Cas-” 

 

Castiel grabbed his stuff on the counter and leaving without another word. Gabriel sighed running his fingers through his hair. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean snorted in wolf form, Crowley giving his son a look as Dean paced fidgety like something was wrong. Dean seemed to be throwing a tantrum, most likely because Crowley wouldn’t let him leave. Crowley leaned against a chair in the basement door, Dean chained underneath with Sam’s help. However, Crowley being the alpha was normally enough to keep Dean listening. Dean never disobeyed him like this. 

 

“Why don’t you enjoy that pig I brought you and relax. No need to panic.” Crowley spoke but Dean just snorted again. Dean wasn’t normally one to refuse a meal. The chains dragged loudly on the floor as he paced. Crowley sighed putting down his newspaper walking over to his only son, he sighed touching his face. “If I take off the chain, will you relax?” Crowley spoke, as Dean pulled his puppy eyes to his father who sighed and took off the chains. Crowley didn’t have time to react when Dean’s tail whacked him hard into the wall accidentally while taking off to freedom. Dean broke down the door and bolted up the stairs and out of the house. Crowley passed out from the hit. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel sniffed getting home, he slid off his coat hissing at the touch to his injury. Castiel angrily shoved his coat onto the couch before sitting on the couch covering his face. Sam...was right. The world didn’t care who he loved. They wanted blood, they wanted a king. No matter if Dean or Castiel refused the throne...it wouldn’t stop till there was no one to challenge the throne. Castiel sniffed when he rubbed his face trying not to cry again. 

 

Was he wrong…? To come back? 

 

All he has ever thought was to find Dean, to find his Dean...

 

Was he wrong to have done that? 

 

Was it selfish to have found Dean after all this time? 

 

If...sam was right...all he did was risk Dean’s life even more.

 

Castiel stood wiping his tears before he sucked in the air walking towards his bedroom, he tossed off his shirt careful of his shoulder. Castiel walked into the bathroom. Castiel eyed his bloody bandage and his swollen eyes. Castiel sniffed giving himself a sad chuckle. 

 

“No point in crying, Cas,” Castiel stated patting his cheeks trying to snap himself out of it. “Overthinking now is pointless.” Castiel nodded at his pep talk trying to feel better. 

 

Castiel paused eyeing the bloody bandage before he pulled the large wrapping from the wound. Castiel hissed at the small pull of the bandage till it came off. Castiel swallowed in pain seeing the large teeth marks into his shoulder. Castiel eyed the black bruising and black veins coming from the wounds. Castiel never has seen a wound...do this. 

 

Castiel pressed the tender wound which he hissed, black ooze coming from the wound, pulling his fingers away. Cursing Dean’s name for biting him before washing the ooze from his hand. He was going to hope blood and rest will do the trick to fix him. Castiel heard a crash from his living room which made him turn suspiciously. 

 

Someone breaking in?

 

Castiel growled annoyed moving to deal with this when he noticed his window was broken in and a dead deer was thrown through it. The deer gasped in air. So it wasn’t dead...How cruel. Castiel eyed the dying creature noticing the large claw marks in its body, which he leaned down to examine when the deer was yanked away from him under his kitchen table. Castiel jumped startled when a loud crunch made the deer still. 

 

Castiel kneeled in fear trying to see in the dark when something large lunged at him. Castiel gasped unable to react when he was slammed down onto the ground. Castiel groaned at the pain holding his wound as a quick growling sniff before earning him a large wet tongue lick to the side of his face. Castiel made a grossed out face protecting his face from the tongue as he opened his eyes to try to see what was licking him. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered as the werewolf happily panted, his tail wagging staring down at Dean. “Dean, you are so cute but get off me, you’re heavy.” The wolf whimpered almost understanding as he climbed off. Sitting awkwardly on the broken coffee table as Castiel’s cat hid behind the large vase watching the weird-smelling werewolf. Castiel looked at the werewolf making puppy eyes and sighed. “You’re paying for my new window and furniture.”

 Dean panted happily at him not understanding as Castiel eyed him with care. 

 

“...Did you miss me?” Castiel cooed to the wolf as the wolf lit up moving to lick his face. Dean was...so much easier this time around. “Did you bring me a snack?” Dean sat panting his tail wagged when the cat climbed off the table. Dean paused moving to sniff the cat but a harsh scratch to the face made Dean whimper. “Doby. Be nice.” Castiel spoke moving the cat into another room. 

 

Castiel returned staring up at Dean who was larger than him just sitting down. Castiel smiled at him as Dean continued to look at him. 

 

“Dean, how did you get past Crowley?” Castiel asked but Dean didn’t answer. Moving to sniff Castiel’s shoulder. Which Dean whimpered his tongue moving to lick and tend to the wound as Castiel hissed at the touch. “Dean don’t touch it, it hurts.” 

 

Dean continued to ignore him, tending to the wound with his tongue. Castiel winced at each touch, Dean wrapping his arms around him holding him close. Castiel tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held him close. Castiel closed his eyes till Dean pulled back and went to drag the deer to Castiel who thanked him for the deer. 

 

“Dean I know you want to stay, but Crowley is going to worry. You need to go back.” Castiel stated as Dean ignored him. Castiel kneeled forcing Dean to look at him. “You need to go back to Crowley. Now.” 

 

Dean whimpered but Dean moved to the window, slowly climbing out, Castiel watched him go before sighing at his window before moving to call a repairman. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley woke to touch of Dean licking his face, Crowley held his head sitting up, The wolf was still there. Which made Crowley relax. Dean must not have gotten out. Crowley pet Dean who laid down next to his father. Crowley just laying back down next to his son. Nursing his headache, Crowley pet his son’s fur before he fell back to sleep. 

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean woke in the basement next to his father, He had damaged a lot of his house. Dean cursed annoyed before waking his father. 

 

“Dad?” Dean stated. 

 

“Hey, you’re you again,” Crowley stated sitting up. 

 

“I changed again.” Dean breathed. 

 

“It was because you waited too long again.” Crowley breathed. 

 

“I know.” Dean breathed scratching his head. Crowley stood looking over the mess. 

 

“Look. We will work on this.” Crowley reassured. “I want to be able to help you get used to your werewolf side.” 

 

“I know, dad.” Dean breathed as Crowley hugged him.

 

“I’ll call a repairman for the place,” Crowley stated. “I’ll check on you later, and I’ll have Sam bring back Mufasa.” 

 

“Thanks.” Dean breathed holding himself. Crowley patted his back reassuringly before walking away, leaving him alone. Dean glanced around before the realization hit him. “...Shit, Cas.” 

 

Dean turned quickly leaving to his car.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was woken by a loud knocking on his door, Castiel groaned getting up as he moved to answer the door. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m co-” Castiel pulled open the door only to have Dean grab onto him tightly. “Dean?”

 

“I am so sorry.” Dean breathed upset. “I-I changed. A-Are you hurt?” 

 

“Dean, I’m okay.” Castiel held him close as Dean cupped his face kissing him repeatedly. 

 

“I-I was so worried.” Dean held him tightly when a touch to Castiel’s wound made Castiel hissed. Dean pulled back moving to look at the wound. Dean eyed the wound, as Castiel hissed just moving fabric away from the would. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“It was during the change. I’m okay. It’s healing.” Castiel reassured as Dean came inside to dress the wound. 

 

“It’s not okay,” Dean spoke upset as Castiel took a seat. Dean moved to clean the wound. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel paused to hiss which Dean slowed his movements to make sure not to hurt him. “I’m okay. I promise.” Castiel touched his hand with care which Dean relaxed softly. “There’s no need to feel guilty. It was an accident.” 

 

“I know,” Dean whispered as Castiel kissed him with love. 

 

“You never meant to hurt me,” Castiel reassured. “You even visited last night to feed me.” 

 

“I got out?” Dean seemed taken back. 

 

“You broke my window and a couple of things but its because you tried to feed me.” Castiel laughed with care. “The deer was delicious. Thank you.” 

 

“I...took care of you?” Dean seemed to not believe him. 

 

“Of course. You just happen to owe me a new window because of it.” Castiel laughed as Dean looked over the wound. “...Dean, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Cas, I might have mated you,” Dean whispered. “We take care of your mates in our wolf form, especially around mating seasons and its...close to it.” 

 

“So...we are married in wolf terms?” Castiel spoke surprised.

 

“Normally a bite on the shoulder blade is serious, I just...never figured someone, not a werewolf could be mated to one,” Dean started looking away. Castiel seemed taken back as well, they...were married. Castiel said nothing staring at Dean’s guilty expression. Castiel moved to hug him, holding him tightly before Dean slowly held him back. 

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Dean whispered.

 

“Of course not, Dean.” Castiel sniffed holding him. “I love you,” Dean said nothing as he held him. “I know...this wasn’t how we planned...and I want you to remember everything before...this goes any farther...but I love you, I can wait for you to love me back.” Dean didn’t say it back and Castiel didn’t fault him for it. “I promise I will help you remember.” 

 

Castiel moved to kiss him softly. Dean kissed back holding him close. He wasn’t sure who started to pull off clothes first, but the kissing grew rough and needy. Castiel allowing Dean to hold him.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in bed naked against Dean, Dean sliding his tongue over the wound of his bite which Castiel winced. 

 

“Sorry, my salvia will clean and heal the wound faster.” Dean breathed against his mate’s wound. 

 

“That’s why you kept touching it last night,” Castiel whispered. “You were trying to care for me.” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean chuckled. “Which sounds like I refused to leave you alone yesterday.” 

 

“You left when I asked,” Castiel whispered. “I was worried your dad would worry.”

 

“He had no idea I left.” Dean kissed him softly. “...We normally bite our mates during sex.” 

 

“Sex?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I bit you while changing...which is why I didn’t think it stuck. Till you said I was tending to you. Feeding you.” Dean licked his wound. “Things only an alpha would do to their mate, Once you heal we can do it right.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“You don’t mind being mated to me?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Of course not. I know...there is so much I don’t remember… but I know you mean the world to me. Being mated to you. It  _ feels  _ right. It’s hard to explain.”  Dean whispered. 

 

“...Dean. I have to show you something.” Castiel got out of the bed and pulled out a photo album of Dean and Castiel’s past which he opened to show Dean getting back into bed. Dean looked down as Castiel showed him the photos from their past. “...I’ll tell you what I can...but I can’t tell you the things that might hurt you about your now.” Dean took in the photos, Castiel and Dean growing older photo by photo. Dean and Castiel getting closer and closer which each photo till they were kissing and holding each other. Photos were taken by Castiel or Dean, private intimate moments of each other. 

 

Dean’s hands were shaking as he looked at photos of memories he didn’t remember, of a life he didn’t remember. With a man...he could tell, even with no memories that he loved. Dean covered his face as he started to cry.

 

“What else did I forget?” Dean sobbed. “...Why...did I have to forget?”

 

Castiel moved to hold Dean kissing him, whispering I love yous against his skin. Making sure Dean knew he loved him, that he cared for him...That he was there for him. 

 

Dean took in the scent of his mate just burying his face into Castiel’s good shoulder as Castiel rocked him close. Praying he could remember all those moments that made his life worth living. 

  
  



	11. Siren's call

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Dean walking around the bar, Castiel’s arm wrapped and cared for with a split to limit his movements while it healed. Castiel was forced to not work with his injury. Dean’s orders while he healed from the mating bite. Since Castiel wasn’t a werewolf he didn’t exactly heal as fast as they should. So Dean was taking it so easy on him. 

 

Castiel sat at the bar, watching Dean moving around helping Gabriel out since Castiel was out of commission. Castiel felt an arm wrap around him which he turned seeing Dean setting down his tray, and pressing a loving kiss against his forehead. Castiel closed his eyes to the touch, which Dean turned to take the drinks Gabriel made to the table. 

 

“This is for table fourteen,” Gabriel spoke as Dean saluted walking away with the drinks. Castiel watched him go with a sigh as Gabriel gave him a drink. “PDA. Next level with the boss, already huh?” 

 

“...” Castiel smiled blushing. “I-It just sort of happened we got into this next step.” 

 

“Oh yeah. What sort of happened?” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Um… It’s a long story.” Castiel stated blushing harder but Gabriel just chuckled.

 

“What’s a long story?” Sam came over which Gabriel and Castiel changed subjects. “How is the arm?”

 

“Better,” Castiel stated. “It's getting better.” Castiel sipped his drink. Sam glanced over Dean who was serving his customers. 

 

“He seems to be enjoying serving.” Sam laughed as Gabriel beamed. 

 

“Dean loves being up and personal with his customers,” Gabriel stated. “How was school?” 

 

“Good. I got so much homework.” Sam confessed.

 

“What are you in school for?” Castiel asked as Sam barely glanced at him. It was admittedly awkward with them since the fight where Sam said he wanted him dead. 

 

“Um. I want to be a lawyer. Law school.” Sam stated. 

 

“That’s amazing, I’m impressed,” Castiel stated trying to be supportive, especially as Dean’s pack brother and best friend. 

 

“Why, because werewolves are too stupid to get into law school-Ouch!” Sam felt Gabriel smack him hard in the back of the head. 

 

“You know that’s not what he meant.” Gabriel snapped at him as Sam rubbed the back of his head. “Apologize.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled angrily as he stood up walking away. 

 

“Sam-” Gabriel called but Sam had left the bar without another word, moving to sit in the outside sitting area. “Don’t mind him, he’s just…”

 

“He hates vampires,” Castiel stated. 

 

“It’s more than that,” Gabriel admitted with a sigh. “His family was killed by vampires in this war for the crown. He doesn’t talk about it much. But one drunken night he told me. His mother and father were bled like cattle right in front of him. They almost killed him too if Crowley hadn’t shown up. Took Sam in.”

 

“I...I didn’t know.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“He keeps it to himself,” Gabriel whispered. “He just needs time to get used to you. To see you aren’t like them.” Gabriel rested his chin on his hands, brushing some hair out of his face. Castiel nodded as Dean returned for more drinks. 

 

“Gabriel, where’s my sex on a beach. You’re getting behind.” Dean called as Gabriel gave him a look. 

 

“You want to make it.” Gabriel waved as Dean put his hands up in defeat. 

 

“I yield,” Dean called to him as Gabriel made a face in victory making another drink for his next table. Castiel watched Dean take the glasses before he turned towards Sam outside. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam worked on an essay of his on his laptop, his mind going a thousand miles a minute as he typed. A coffee being placed in front of him made Sam turn seeing Castiel standing there.

 

“Peace offering?” Castiel stated as Sam made a face. “A caramel Macchiato. Gabriel said it was your favorite.” 

 

“Thanks,” Sam whispered.

 

“...Can I take a seat?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Sure,” Sam spoke as Castiel took a seat next to him. Sam working once again on his essay, Castiel watched him before Sam glanced up. “...Gabriel was right, I was being rude earlier.”

 

“Sam, It’s okay. I get it.” Castiel stated waving it off. 

 

“No. It’s not.” Sam stated. “I’ve been...cold to you. I have...no right to be. You make Dean happy, and no matter the war. You haven’t done anything to earn my scorn.” Castiel took his hand. 

 

“It’s in the past,” Castiel reassured. “...I just...want things to be good between us. No tension. Not only for our sakes but Dean’s.”

 

“...” Sam nodded hesitantly squeezing his hand back. “Peace?” 

 

“Peace.” Castiel smiled back at him before pulling his hand back. “Come inside. Dean already ordered you and my dinner. It’s getting really cold as we speak.”

 

“Okay.” Sam gave a soft smile before packing up his stuff. Castiel helped take his school bag with his good arm bringing it inside. Dean was already smacking on a burger as Gabriel took his lunch with him. Sam walked over to the table as Castiel joined them. Moving to eat and chew on the meal.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam laughed loudly as Gabriel and he walked back to their place. Sam slid the key into the lock before holding the door open to him. 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel smiled as he slid under Sam’s arm to get into the house. Gabriel setting his bag onto the floor running his fingers through his hair as Sam closed the door. Gabriel moved to kick off his shoes as Sam placed his at the door too. “I’m impressed. You and Castiel seemed to get along during dinner.”

 

“Well, He’s going to be around,” Sam stated. “Might as well get used to it.”

 

“Come on, you guys are so similar. I’m surprised you are fighting this, he even likes the same tv shows you.” Gabriel scoffed moving to the kitchen to grab dessert. Gabriel handed Sam an Ice cream cone, which Sam took happily. 

 

Sam leaned against the table eating his ice cream, Gabriel watching Sam lick the vanilla Ice cream from the cone. Gabriel eyed him with care watching him. Gabriel smiled watching him with care. Gabriel always...had a crush on Sam. See, when it came to people Gabriel liked...his powers were useless. Gabriel couldn’t feel how Sam felt. Couldn’t tell how he felt about him. Sam was a language Gabriel never learned how to read. 

 

Gabriel moved to sit on the edge of the table letting his feet kick and move freely off the side of the table. Licking the ice cream off his cone, Sam chuckle pausing before moving to wipe the ice cream off of Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel held his breath staring at Sam blushing. 

 

“Sorry, you had a bit on your nose,” Sam whispered.  

 

“I-It’s okay.” Gabriel blushed looking down as he wiped his nose shyly before climbing off the table. 

 

“Sorry, I know I should have asked,” Sam stated. “I know you are sensitive to touch.” 

 

“I-I’s okay it doesn’t...It doesn’t work on you.” Gabriel reassured as Sam blinked surprised. 

 

“It...doesn’t?” Sam asked curiously. “Why not?” He took a step towards Gabriel as Gabriel took a step back slamming against the table rocking everything on the table. Sam seemed taken back that Gabriel jumped back away from him, even dropping his ice cream cone. 

 

“I-I should head to bed. Long night.” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“Ok…” Sam asked confused as Gabriel slid away walking quickly towards his room and slammed the door. Sam watched him go before leaning down to clean up Gabriel’s Ice cream cone. “...What got into him?” Sam mumbled before heading off to his bedroom. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel hissed as Dean rewrapped his wound, Castiel sitting backward in the chair, he leaned against the back of the chair for support as Dean clean the wound. Dean taking time to clean it and wrap it tightly. 

 

“How is it looking, Doc?” Castiel joked. 

 

“Much better. Stitches helped.” Dean mumbled seriously as Dobby moved between his feet nuzzling him. 

 

“Are you sure, you guys are okay with Dobby and I staying for a bit?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Someone needs to help you with your wound and besides...since I bit you...I’ve been feeling better with you around,” Dean admitted vulnerably, Castiel smiled softly but said nothing, feeling Dean work his skin as he wrapped him. 

 

“Okay, I think you are good to go,” Dean whispered as he moved to grab Castiel’s shirt to help him put it on. Castiel hissed but Dean helped him through it. 

 

“Thanks,” Castiel whispered moving to stand, sliding his hand in his sling. 

 

“All better?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “Well, I made you breakfast.” Dean leaned kissing his forehead. 

 

“Sounds like I’m eating breakfast alone.” Castiel breathed as Castiel looked sad. 

 

“I got to meet up with my father,” Dean confessed as Castiel pouted but agreed. “I’ll be back before you know it, I’ll see you at the bar. Love you.” Castiel watched him go with love and care. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley sat in a booth waiting for his son, Crowley had already ordered the food. Dean always ordered the same thing, The everything under the sun breakfast meat combo with no pulp orange juice. Crowley always got some toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee. The normal works. 

 

Dean slid into a booth across from him shoveling some egg and bacon into his mouth without a hello. Crowley lowered his newspaper to see his son give him a smile with a full mouth. 

 

“Good morning to you too,” Crowley stated. 

 

“Morn’n.” Dean beamed. 

 

“You’re late,” Crowley commented going back to his reading. 

 

“Sorry, Overslept my alarm.” Dean lied continuing to eat.

 

“Well, we have important things to discuss. Including potential mates.” Crowley placed some files onto the table with different girls names on it. 

 

“Dad, I told you, I am not falling in love with one of your post it girls.” Dean frowned sliding them back towards his father.

 

“All these women are your type-” Crowley sighed. 

 

“You don’t even know my type.” Dean scoffed softly. 

 

“Black hair, light eyes,” Crowley stated as Dean squinted his eyes. “Am I wrong?”

 

“There is more than looks dad,” Dean stated. “Besides, I’m a big boy, what makes you think I don’t have a mate in mind?” 

 

“So you’ve been looking?” Crowley chuckled amused. 

 

“So what if I have.” Dean wiped his mouth. “I know how picky you are, and I have a right to be picky because they will be my mate.” 

 

“Obviously.” Crowley nodded eyeing him. “However, I am very picky-”

 

“I’m picking only the best to please you, father,” Dean stated seriously. 

 

“When can I meet them?” Crowley spoke. 

 

“When I am done courting them,” Dean stated. “I am nowhere near close to a meeting you but I would love for you to trust me.” 

 

“Not ashamed of your old man?” Crowley chuckled as Dean shook his head. 

 

“Far from it,” Dean stated. “You’re my father, I...want you to approve.” Crowley eyed him giving him a soft smile. “But I also would love some trust from you about this. This is my future. I have to love my mate. I will mate no one unless I love them.” 

 

“...Okay.” Crowley spoke pulling the files back. “...I will trust you. However, my grandchildren better be cute.” 

 

“I’ll try.” Dean chuckled at his father as he went back to shovel food into his mouth. Crowley smiled watching him relax with the pressure off his shoulders as Crowley ate into his.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the bar noticing Gabriel off in his own world working on slicing some lemons and limes for the night. 

 

“You seem distracted,” Castiel called putting down his shoulder bag, startling Gabriel into slicing into his own finger. 

 

“Fuck.” Gabriel cursed grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding. Castiel paused taken back cursing as well as he took off his shoulder bag with his good arm and moved to help him. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Castiel spoke grabbing a first aid kit. 

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel watched Gabriel pull the towel away. Gabriel’s blood was beautiful. It looked like liquid silver. Gabriel noticed Castiel looking. “Normally people who see my blood fall in love. Should I be worried about your relationship with Dean?”

 

“No.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “It’s just different. Let me see.” Castiel eyed the wound before he cleaned it up. “...Gabriel, can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel wrapped it. 

 

“You seem critical of people and their affections towards you...” Castiel spoke.

 

“What gave you that idea?” Gabriel joked, Castiel gave him a look. “...Look. It’s not critical...Jealous maybe? It’s hard to know peoples true intentions when you can sneeze wrong and they would kill for you.”

 

“Well, my intentions with you are pure. We are friends.” Castiel stated seriously. “You never have to worry with me.” 

 

“...It’s not personal.” Gabriel admitted. “...It’s how a siren has to live. In fear of people, in fear of themselves.” 

 

“That sounds like a lonely life,” Castiel stated. 

 

“...It’s a life I must live. I can’t risk fake feelings.” Gabriel stated. “It’s better to be alone than to live a lie.”

 

“What’s Gabriel being emo about?” Sam walked over as he noticed Castiel working on his finger. 

 

“S-Sam.” Gabriel moved his bloody finger away hoping Sam didn’t see the blood. Even though he loved Sam, he didn’t want to accidentally make Sam fall in love with him. 

 

“What happened to your finger?” Sam chuckled pulling his hand towards him, Gabriel's heart broke as he watched Sam look at the wound. 

 

Sam...would be seduced by the siren spell now. 

 

“Here let me wrap it.” Sam took the stuff from Castiel and moved to help the wound. Gabriel looked at him like he would break down and cry. “They're all better.” Sam beamed at his work before chuckling letting Gabriel’s finger go. “Any deeper and you would have needed stitches.” 

 

“Thanks,” Gabriel whispered looking away holding his finger. 

 

“What were you talking about before I got here?” Sam asked taking a seat at the bar. 

 

“Gabriel thinks it is better to never have loved at all then love lost if you get my drift,” Castiel explained but Gabriel was in his own little world just watching him. Sam. What would change now?

 

“That’s stupid.” Sam laughed. “You must have never gone on a good date then. How about this. I’ll take you out-”

 

Ah. There it is. 

 

Gabriel’s siren charmed worked again. 

 

Gabriel didn’t listen past that when Sam spoke to him directly.

 

“How does that sound?” Sam beamed at him, moving to eat some apples he brought for lunch. 

 

“...No.” Gabriel looked away, he turned to go back to work. Sam blinked taken back. Gabriel wanting to cry but he didn’t no matter if those were the words Gabriel loved to hear from Sam from years now. This...was all a lie. Sam was just reacting to his blood.

 

“...Oh,” Sam spoke looking away before he swallowed embarrassed. “Can you guys tell dean I said hi, I’m going home. I-I forgot something.” 

 

“Sam-” Castiel spoke but Sam grabbed his stuff and walked away quickly out the door. Castiel turned to Gabriel who turned away crying. “I-...I don’t understand, I thought you...liked him.” Castiel spoke softly as Gabriel sniffed. 

 

“I do.” Gabriel breathed. 

 

“Then why-” Castiel choked out.

 

“Because it’s a lie!” Gabriel turned crying hard. “He saw my blood! He only asked me out because of that.” 

 

“M...Maybe it didn’t work on him?” Castiel offered but Gabriel shook his head no covering his face. 

 

“That would only happen if he’s already in love with someone and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen him with anyone. Have you?” Gabriel spoke, Castiel said nothing. “...It’s all a lie.”

 

“Gabriel?” Dean’s voice made them turn as Gabriel sobbed loudly. Dean moved to hold Gabriel who cried hard and ugly into Dean’s shirt. Castiel rubbed Gabriel’s back with care until Gabriel had cried his little eyes out. 

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Dean pulled back as Gabriel nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home.”

 

“No, I’d rather be here,” Gabriel admitted as Dean hesitantly nodded. 

 

“Okay, Let’s get back to work,” Dean whispered as Gabriel nodded feeling better, Dean kissed Gabriel’s forehead before watching him get back to work. Dean moved to Castiel holding him softly. Castiel couldn’t help but feel bad for Gabriel. What a cruel life to life.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel breathed tiredly after getting home, he closed the door and locked it before walking towards his bedroom when he noticed Sam sitting in the kitchen. Sam was working on something for school. Sam glanced up seeing Gabriel but Gabriel wanted to go and hide. 

 

“Gabriel can...we talk?” Sam asked. Gabriel wanted to leave but...he knew he had to tell Sam the truth. Gabriel walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. Gabriel put his stuff down. “...Look, about earlier-” Sam started but Gabriel cut him off, tears already falling down his face.

 

“You saw my blood,” Gabriel spoke upset. “What you are feeling right now, your feelings, your want to suddenly date me. It’s all a lie. I’m sorry, but that’s what happens when people see my blood. They fall in love with me. It should wear off soon-”

 

“Wait...is that...why you said no?” Sam chuckled softly obviously confused. “Because you thought I was under the sirens call?” 

 

“Well...Yeah. It works on anyone not in love.” Gabriel spoke as Sam blushed softly before he hesitantly took Gabriel’s hand. 

 

“...But...Gabriel I’ve...I’ve had a crush on someone for a long time...I-...I don’t think it worked on me.” Sam blushed his hands lightly shook in Gabriel’s hand. 

 

“What? You have?” Gabriel asked confused, his heart hurt at that but he felt better knowing he wasn’t under his spell. 

 

“Yeah...you.” Sam breathed as Gabriel sucked in the air looking away. “...You don’t believe me…”

 

“Yeah. I don’t.” Gabriel breathed. 

 

“What can I do to prove it to you?” Sam asked.

 

“...Insult me. Tell me what you hate about me.” Gabriel whispered. “...People under my spell can only see what makes me good.” 

 

“...Okay.” Sam spoke taking his hand. “...Gabriel...I hate your banana bread.” 

 

“What?” Gabriel chuckled tears sliding down his face. “You don’t like my banana bread?”

 

“It’s disgusting. I hate banana bread, and I haven’t told you that because I had a crush on you and didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Sam stated. “I also hate when your hair slicked back because I want to grip your hair when I kiss you, and it looks dirty with too much in it-” 

 

Gabriel kissed him, Sam taken back before he kissed him back. Gabriel moved to hold him close, Sam moaned holding him back. Gabriel felt Sam holding him close as they softly made out at the kitchen table. 


	12. Amber

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel pulled Sam closer as they kissed in the bar, Gabriel was opening for the day and had shown up early like he always did. However, one exception was Sam was holding him by his waist as they kissed. Gabriel sitting on the bar to be almost Sam’s exact height as Sam enjoyed the kisses of the sweet-smelling Siren. One of the best things about Gabriel was his natural scent which smelled of an Ocean breeze. Which made Sam shiver every time he was close to him. Sam’s lips moved slowly but eagerly, cupping Gabriel’s face as he leaned down kissing him. Sam felt Gabriel pulled back panting at their make-out session. Sam tried to capture his lips again, but Gabriel breathed pulling back his face. Sam pressing lips to Gabriel’s cheek. 

 

“Sorry, you have class,” Gabriel whispered laughing softly as Sam glanced back at the clock. Sam frowned moving to kiss Gabriel again. 

 

“Okay.” Sam breathed pulling away as Gabriel laughed with love as Sam grabbed his bag walked out the door. Gabriel smiled watching him go out the door as Castiel walked in. 

 

“Hey Sam,” Castiel smiled as Sam blushed to try to act innocent and he wasn’t making out with the siren. 

 

“Hey, I-I got to go.” Sam blushed to turn and walking out. Castiel looked to Gabriel amused as he walked away.

 

“What’s got into him?” Castiel asked amused taking off his bag and sitting at the bar as Gabriel hopped down to sit next to him to cut some lemons. 

 

“Just late for school.” Gabriel hummed innocently as Castiel eyed him.

 

“You’re acting weird too,” Castiel questioned as Gabriel shrugged. “You worked things out with Sam?”

 

“Yeah…” Gabriel smiled.

 

“...You guys had sex?” Castiel asked suspiciously as Gabriel blushed.

 

“NO!” Gabriel choked out in surprise. Castiel looked surprised and amused. 

 

“But you made out.” Castiel teased as Castiel smirked amused as Gabriel gaped his mouth open. “I knew it! You and Sam made out-” 

 

“Sh.” Gabriel blushed covering his mouth as Dean walked through the door. Gabriel gave him a look as Castiel beamed innocently blinking his eyes. 

 

“Hey.” Dean moved to take off his leather Jacket placing it on the counter near him as he placed his foot on the bar stool footrest smiling down at Castiel. “Morning.” 

 

“Morning,” Castiel whispered leaning in to kiss him, Dean leaned down to kiss him with care as Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Gag me with a spoon.” Gabriel made a face as Dean flipped him off pulling back. Gabriel walked away to get ready for the night.

 

“How is your shoulder?” Dean said softly as Castiel touched his shoulder wrap. 

 

“It barely hurts anymore,” Castiel stated as Dean nodded still worried. 

 

“And your stomach? I heard you throw up this morning. Are you sure it’s not infected?” Dean asked. 

 

“There is no sign of it being infected,” Castiel started kissing him with care. “I was hoping you didn’t notice that because I know you would worry. I think I’m getting sick.” Dean frowned as he checked the wound, it was looking good. He didn’t see any sign of infection. Castiel was right.

 

“You should be home resting,” Dean stated seriously. 

 

“I’m fine, mom.” Castiel teased getting off the stool. “I could eat though, and since your kitchen isn’t open, I’m going to the fast food place across the street, I think Mcdonalds? Anyone want anything?” 

 

“No. I’m okay.” Dean kissed his forehead before moving to take his stuff into the back. 

 

“Bring me a Mcflurry?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded moving to go get some stuff. Dean returned moving to help Gabriel get ready. 

 

“You smell like Sam,” Dean commented as Gabriel who swallowed at that comment. “Man, you guys living together is starting to make you all smell the same.” Gabriel laughed at the comment. 

 

“I can’t smell anything,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“You don’t have sensitive noises like us.” Dean shrugged helping him cut some lemons. Gabriel smiled nervously not ready to tell his boss that he’s been hardcore making out with his brother. 

 

“Thank god for that, imagine all the body odor you smell daily.” Gabriel choked as Dean scoffed knowing that all too well. 

 

“Don’t get me started,” Dean mumbled as Castiel returned with a couple of bags of food and a couple of drinks. Castiel handed Dean a bag he bought him stubbornly. Dean thanked him with a kiss before helping himself to food given. Castiel gave Gabriel his Mcflurry, which Gabriel popped some ice cream into his mouth happily. Castiel taking a seat at the bar to eat, which Castiel happily continued to chew on some fries, moaning as he chewed. Dean took a bite of his burger as he helped open up the bar. 

 

________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel turned to vomit into the bar toilet, the music muting the sound of him heaving and since he was in the private bathroom in the office. No one knew what Castiel was doing. Castiel gagged at the smell and only helped him to get rid of the Mcdonalds from earlier. Okay, so he was getting sick. Castiel rubbed his lower belly which was swollen a bit. Was he gaining weight? Castiel t’sked but just patted the small bump on his lower belly. He stood wiping his mouth, flushing before he walked out of the bathroom. The music pounding out the door, which Castiel moved to walk out when he slammed into a woman trying to enter. 

 

“I’m so-...Mom?!” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Castiel!” Rowena choked out moving to hug him, Castiel hugged her back surprised to her see her. 

 

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Castiel asked.

 

“You never responded to your texts! I was worried.” Rowena spoke as Castiel pulled back noticing how dressed up she was. Oh yeah...He left his phone in here to charge. Castiel moved to grab his phone off the desk before he noticed his mother's outfit of a red tube top, skinny jeans that hugged her body and no bra. 

 

“You look like a hoochie!” Castiel took his jacket off covering his mother’s tube top. 

 

“What? I am blending in.” Rowena spoke offended as Castiel covered his mother youthful appearance looking no longer than twenty-six like anyways. Being a vampire was good for looking young forever. “Isn’t this what you younglings wear?” Rowena snorted as Castiel took her out of the office. 

 

“I’m taking you home.” Castiel blushed embarrassed.

 

“What about your father?” Rowena pointed to the stage. 

 

“What  _ about _ my father?” Castiel turned following her cage seeing his father standing on stage wearing a large Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts with socks and sandals. He was singing with Dean and the band playing. They were rocking out to some old song which his father tone deafly singing to the audience who was too drunk to notice. Dean seemed amused by the man who looked like your typical dad, Castiel went red in the face. 

 

“You are ALL Here?!” Castiel choked as Rowena laughed nodding dancing to the music of her husband. 

 

“You go sexy!” Rowena moved to enjoy the song, Castiel glanced around looking for the third one in the party. Gabriel leaned against the table staring at the almost eight-year-old sitting at the bar. They were having a staredown.

 

“...Can I have a beer?” The child asked as Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can have a ROOTbeer.” Gabriel scoffed giving him a can of soda from under the bar. The child who sat on his knees to reach the top of the bar, slid the drink over to himself before he pulled out some change from his pocket of coins which was thirteen cents and slid it over. 

 

“Keep the change.” Alfie winked as Gabriel eyed the change watching Alfie drinking the soda, holding it with both hands not to spill it. Alfie smacked his lips letting out a sigh of happiness. Gabriel chuckled sliding the coins into his register, paying the rest as he closed the register. 

 

“Hungry?” Gabriel asked as Alfie’s eyes lit up when Castiel ran over finding Alfie at the bar. 

 

“Alfie! How did you even get allowed in here?!” Castiel gasped as Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Your parents came in looking for you and I said I would watch him till they got back,” Gabriel stated with a shrug. “It’s not like I could leave the bar anyways. Somebody should have fun. Your dad seems to be having the time of his life.” Castiel turned to the stage seeing his father crowd surfing. 

 

“Oh my god.” Castiel turned away blushing embarrassed to death turning away as Alfie died laughing. 

 

“Well, while you’re handling that mess, I got a burger and fries coming for your family get together. Good time to meet the in-laws, right Dean?” Gabriel Tease as Castiel flinched turning to see Dean panting. 

 

“Hell yeah, your parents are amazing!” Dean stated panting missing the in-law part. “I saved us all a booth outside. “Yo, Boris! Found him!” Boris was put down by the group after he politely asked to be put down. Boris came over happily pulling his son into a bear hug. 

 

“Dad!” Castiel choked out blushing harder. 

 

“My boy! So grown up!” Boris laughed with his booming voice. “Scared your mother and me half to death!”

 

“I just forgot to charge my phone yesterday before bed, that’s all!” Castiel whined as Dean chuckled. 

 

“Boris, Rowena. Our table is just right outside. I’ll go help them bring it out.” Dean stated as Rowena moved to grab Alfie’s drink before helping carry him outside on her hip. Castiel followed them outside. 

 

“I can’t believe you guys came here.” Castiel blushed. 

 

“I’m glad we did! You here...with Dean and...” Rowena spoke. “...What happened to your shoulder?” 

 

“I bumped it,” Castiel started with a sigh. “Look, I didn’t want you to know about Dean just yet.”

 

“You promised you were coming out here on your own because you liked the city.” Rowena raised her eyebrows. 

 

“I like the city ...and Dean is here which makes me love it more!” Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“Does he know who you are to him?” Rowena asked. 

 

“He knows we have a past,” Castiel explained. 

 

“But does he know you are the heir to the vampire line?” Rowena spoke, Gabriel overheard before Castiel ushered them out to a more private setting where the chairs and table were set up already for Castiel and his family. Normally the tables were put away after bar time, but Dean made an exception.

 

“No, I didn’t think it was worth mentioning,” Castiel whispered as Rowena made a face.

 

“Oh, you didn’t think it was  _ worth mentioning _ .” Rowena mocked as Castiel raised an eyebrow. “It’s pretty important, ya monkey.” 

 

“Look, not to us.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“Yes, it is.” Rowena raised an eyebrow as Dean came out with a couple of burgers and fries. Dean placed the three he had in front of their guests before another person helped bring out the rest. Dean took a seat next to Castiel as Dean smiling lighting up the room, everyone at the table missed the boy’s contagious smile. 

 

“I-I would like to introduce myself. But...I think you know who I am.” Dean smiled looking at Castiel. “Since we grew up together.” 

 

“Yes. We did know you back then.” Rowena gave him a soft smile. 

 

“My memory isn’t where it used to be.” Dean shyly blushed. “I had an accident after I left.” 

 

“Castiel told us.” Boris patted Dean’s hand as Alfie already dug into his meal, munching on some of his burgers. “So you don’t remember anything past five years ago?” 

 

“No,” Dean started shaking his head. “Castiel filled me in but It’s like a part of me feels its right, you know?” 

 

“Of course.” Rowena squeezed his hand. “It’s so nice you guys reunited.” She meant it, and even Castiel felt it. Despite what Dean was now, Rowena still loved Dean like a second son. Hell, she raised him too. Castiel happily dug into his meal, allowing the others to talk while he just enjoyed himself.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Castiel blushed as Dean set his bags into the house, So while his family was in town...Castiel offered them his place but Dean refused to let Castiel sleep on the couch. 

 

“Th...Thanks for taking me in.” Castiel blushed. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You are practically living here already. I mean, your cat has been living here for a couple of months.” Dean stated as if on cue Dobby came in rubbing his leg. 

 

Dean chuckled picking up the cat. Dean pet him with love before he walked towards the kitchen to feed him. Castiel watched him go with a smile when a wave of nausea hit him. He covered his mouth as Mufasa tried to get his attention. Castiel bolted to the nearest bathroom, gaining Dean attention with worry. Castiel opened the toilet lit to vomit inside. Castiel spat whatever he did throw up when Castiel felt a loving hand against his back.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked kissing the back of his head when Castiel sat up. 

 

“I must be catching something,” Castiel whispered touching his lower belly, Dean moved to help him up careful of his arm. 

 

“Go get in your pajamas and lay down,” Dean reassured. “I’ll bring you some medication.” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel gave him a soft smile, moving to do what Dean said. Castiel moved to the bedroom, struggling with his sling. He sighed moving to experimentally move his arm. The mating mark didn’t hurt as it had before. Castiel hesitated before he took his arm out of the sling. Castiel paused rotating his arm again. It didn’t hurt at all. Castiel moved to the bathroom looking at the bandage Dean had been helping him care for. Castiel took off his bandage, looking at the wound that was...completely healed. Castiel touched his mark that was in the horrible condition the last time he looked at it. It had healed. 

 

“Wow. That healed great.” Dean came into the bathroom looking at the wound. 

 

“Didn’t this heal a bit...too quickly?” Castiel commented. Dean shrugged.

 

“Maybe your vampireness kicked in?” Dean commented holding out a cup of blood which Castiel took. 

 

“Maybe.” Castiel shrugged gulping down the blood. Castiel waited for it to settle in his stomach before he changed into his Pajamas. Dean only wore boxers which were Castiel’s favorite. Dean had already brought the bags into the room which Castiel organized into some closet and drawers. Dean watched him curiously before Castiel returned to bed. “What?” Castiel asked with love. 

 

“Nothing. I just...felt weird with your parents.” Dean asked leaning to look at him as Castiel laid next to him. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

 

“I had a...memory I guess,” Dean stated. “Me and you in your room holding each other...I remembered your mom calling us for dinner.”

 

“That’s good, Dean,” Castiel whispered so happily as Dean leaned in kissing him. “Soon, you’ll remember so much more.” 

 

“You think?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“I’m so proud, baby.” Castiel leaned in kissing him back. Dean smiled as he pulled back. 

 

“Here, take this. Should help.” Dean handed him some pills which Castiel climbed out of bed to get some water for the sink to take it. Castiel swallowed it down with water which he took gratefully. When Castiel went to return into the room, Castiel felt weak. His eyes glowing golden, as he gripped the door. “Cas?”  

 

Castiel turned to violently cough up the pills, not stopping till the pills were rolling around in the sink. Castiel’s eyes amber as he shook staring at the pills, panting and shaking looking down at them.

 

“Castiel?” Dean touched him noticing the amber eyes. 

 

Castiel grabbed his wrist twisting it with a growl baring his vampire fangs. Dean grunted as Castiel threatened to snap his arm in half. Dean fell to his knees, as he submitted to the vampire trying to get him to see he was no threat. 

 

“Cas, it’s me,” Dean grunted in pain. Castiel didn’t move just continued his hissing at him, looking at him like he was ready to kill. Dean seeing no other option he turned lightly biting into Castiel’s hand. Just enough to hurt. 

 

Castiel growled whipping his hand back and slapped Dean in the face hard. Dean dodged it, grabbing him and forced him into the floor pinning Castiel under him. Dean didn’t give him a chance to try to escape before he bit into his own wrist moving his bleeding wrist to Castiel’s lips. Castiel moved to drink, Castiel’s glowing amber eyes short circuit before they returned to blue. Castiel pulled his face away from the blood looking up at Dean confused. 

 

“What happened?” Castiel panted confused. 

 

“You went all territorial on me or something.” Dean sat up wrapping his wrist to stop the blood.

 

“I-I’m so sorry. That never happened to me before.” Castiel sat up looking concerned wiping his mouth of blood. Castiel moved to him with worry helping him tie the wound up. 

 

“Should we be worried. Do vampires eyes normal turn amber?” Dean asked. 

 

“Amber?” Castiel was taken back. “N-No, that’s not normal.” 

 

“Should we be worried?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Castiel stated got up.

 

“Should we get a doctor?” Dean asked as Castiel helped him up.

 

“I’ll worry about getting checked,” Castiel reassured before he kissed his skin. “I’ll let you know when I know.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean stated touching Castiel’s forehead seeing if he had a fever but it was fine. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s just because of the stomach flu I have.” Castiel spoke. “It must just be because I’m sick.” Dean made a face but Castiel kissed him with care. “I’m fine.” 

 

“You better be.” Dean teased holding him close. “Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Yes, I promise.” Castiel lovingly slapped him climbing into the bed as Dean shook his head.  “I’m more worried about your wrist.”

 

“I’ll heal overnight.” Dean shrugged. “We heal faster than you vampires.” 

 

“What even is up with that.” Castiel chuckled moving to hold him. “Why are you guys able to heal so fast and we just heal faster than humans.”

 

“Because werewolves are better.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Please, at least we don’t turn into large overgrown puppies.” Castiel retorted. “Last time you chewed up the couch.”

 

“I didn’t like that couch anyways.” Dean puffed up his chest. 

 

“You must have not,” Castiel stated. “You ripped it to shreds.”

 

“I still pick fabric out of my teeth.” Dean joked picking at his teeth. Castiel broke into laughter as Castiel turned away snorting. 

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Castiel closed his eyes trying to sleep, Dean let his laughter die down before he held Castiel back from behind. 

 

“Tell me you love me?” Dean whispered as Castiel opened his eyes slightly.

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered back, feeling a soft kiss against his shoulder before Dean curled to hold him letting sleep take him.

  
  
  
  



	13. Brothers day out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel chomped happily on some homemade nachos, which was a before snack. A before snack being a snack he ate before eating lunch. Castiel leaned against the kitchen skin in shorts and a loose top. Barefoot and enjoying his day, since sleeping with the boss did have his perks. Dean wanted Castiel to have a couple more days of rest since he seemed to have caught something and especially with his family in town he had to deal with that. His parents had come out of hiding because Castiel didn’t answer his phone for a bit. Now his parents seemed to be wanting to stay close, though...Castiel worried. Castiel was lucky to not have run into Crowley longer than a second. Now with three potential family members around town, their odds were going to go up on the odds of running into him.

 

“Are you going to be okay if I go to work?” Dean asked as Castiel turned. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Castiel spoke chewing as Dean smiled at him. “Are  _ you _ sure you’ll be okay if I watch my brother here?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asked stealing a nacho that Castiel shrugged. “Stop acting like you’re only a temporary guest. Especially when you’re my mate.” Dean kissed his nose. 

 

“Without your ability to consent.” Castiel murmured. 

 

“Yours either.” Dean reminded him. “But I have no objections to being yours.”

 

“Me either,” Castiel reassured instantly feeling guilty for sounding like it wasn’t the best thing that ever happened to him. A chapter in their lives he always thought would happen. 

 

“I mated you,” Dean reassured kissing him. “Though vampires don’t mate, I’m sure you’d mate me back.”

 

“Of course, I would,” Castiel reassured. Dean smiled back kissing his nose again when a loud crashing made them turn. Dean pulled away from his lover to look out the window. 

 

“Your mom crashed into my mailbox,” Dean commented casually grabbing his coffee from the table. 

 

“She’d say your mailbox crashed into her.” Castiel winced as he walked over watching his brother getting out and stepping over the once standing mailbox. 

 

Rowena called to him which Alfie waved and walked up the steps before Rowena reversed off the mailbox and backed into Dean’s car. Dean sighed before watching her wince and go forward taking Dean’s hose with her which she ripped off the spout it was connected to before driving off with it. 

 

“I...am so sorry,” Castiel whispered as Dean contently drank his coffee. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ll call a repairman for the new waterfall your mom provided, and I’ll have my car checked while I’m at the bar.” Dean shrugged as he walked over to the door opening it before Alfie had a chance to knock. “What’s up, little dude?” 

 

“Hi Dean,” Alfie stated with his two front teeth missing. Dean yanked him into a hug which Alfie snorted at the affection with Dean tossing his hair. 

 

“You be good for your brother,” Dean stated as Alfie nodded moving to sit on the bar seat helping himself to some of Castiel’s nachos which he happily shared. “Alright, you two have fun.” Dean grabbed his car keys drinking his drink down before walking over to Castiel. He placed his cup in the sink and kissed Castiel’s head before leaving. 

 

“So Alfie. Since mom and dad are trying to find some jobs. You’re mine for the day.” Castiel smiled as Alfie got a chip lodged in between his missing teeth. Castiel laughed as Alfie laughed too pulling the chip out. “I missed you, little buddy.”

 

“I missed you too!” Alfie beamed as Castiel sighed with love ruffling his hair. He missed his baby brother, how big he was getting. He was looking more like his dad than his mom but sported his dad’s brown locks. Castiel joked none of them were his mother’s. However, despite not looking like her they had their mother’s personality. 

 

“I got a fun day planned out. We are going to score some yummy food and go check out the sites since you haven’t been here since you were a baby.” Castiel hummed chewing on a chip. “I know the best place for burgers-” 

 

“Are you and Dean married?” Alfie asked as Castiel coughed on the chip he was eating. 

 

“Who said that?” Castiel asked as Alfie shrugged.

 

“It’s just you live together,” Alfie started looking around.

 

“I-I have my own house, buddy,” Castiel stated. “That’s where you, mom and dad are staying.” 

 

“Yeah but it’s not full of you.” Alfie made a face looking around. “All your stuffies are here.” Alfie picked up Castiel’s apron, Castiel awkwardly took it back. “Mom said you can’t marry Dean, because of what he is?” 

 

“Um, no. Dean and I aren’t married.” Castiel choked out, not wanting to lie to Alfie but didn’t want Alfie running off and telling mom and dad.

 

“It’s okay if you are.” Alfie whistled slightly when he talked because his teeth were missing. “I like Dean. Werewolfer and all.” Alfie went back to chewing on nachos. Castiel stared at him before he softly held out his pinky. 

 

“Promise to not tell mom or dad?” Castiel offered as Alfie beamed and took his pinky nodding. “We are pretty much married.” Alfie smiled widely. 

 

“I knewed it.” Alfie whistled through his teeth as he ate the final pieces of nachos. 

 

“Remember, no telling mom and dad,” Castiel stated as he grabbed a hairbrush removing the extra hair from the wolf before brushing his brother’s hair flat. Castiel placed the plate into the sink before taking off his brother's backpack of things he may need. “We will leave this here. Come on, Let’s get into the car.” 

 

“Yay!” Alfie whistled as he talked before moving to the car. Castiel watched him go towards his car before Castiel grabbed his third snack before breakfast following him out. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas?” Alfie called as Castiel chomped on a hot dog he was eating, picking up hotdogs from a street vendor after parking. He had gotten Alfie one too but Alfie was still full from breakfast and only got two bites in before giving up. “Do you want it?” 

 

Alfie held out his plain hotdog to Castiel who was a large bite into his sloppy ketchup and mustard dog. Castiel looked at his brother who continued to hold out the hotdog. Castiel nodded with a shrug chewing and swallowing his bite. Castiel shoveled the rest into his mouth before taking his brother’s half contently chewing on his full mouth. 

 

“You sure are hungry,” Alfie commented as Castiel shrugged. 

 

“I got sick. This is helping me feel better.” Castiel spoke after swallowing whatever was in his mouth. 

 

“Wouldn’t you want blood?” Alfie commented kicking a stick in front of him. “I always want blood when I feel icky.” 

 

“To think about it...Not really. I’ve mostly been craving human food. Meats too. Mostly steak. I think Dean’s rubbing off on me, though.” Castiel shrugged eating Alfie’s hotdog before swallowing it down. 

 

“I never much like human food. Only foods with cheese. That’s why mommy says I disappear sideways.” Alfie commented holding out a napkin to Castiel. Castiel cleaned his hands and face before throwing it away. 

 

“Which is why I plan to show you candy. Lots of it. Let’s go to the theatre. I know the perfect movie.” Castiel started walking towards the movie theatre taking hold of his brother’s hand walking inside. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean cleaned the tables for his family restaurant which the bar turned into during the day. Normally he only attended the night gig but he showed up in the mornings when needed. Dean was cleaning up tables when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Dean turned seeing Rowena smiling behind him. 

 

“Hey, Dean.” Rowena smiled innocently. 

 

“Hello, Ms. Novak,” Dean spoke taken back by her suddenly showing up. “What can I do you for?”

 

“I was wondering if we can talk,” Rowena spoke shyly.

 

“Of course,” Dean spoke, finishing up cleaning up the table. “Why don’t you come to my office, you know, in the back?” 

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you there,” Rowena started walking away as Dean walked back towards the kitchen.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Rowena looked around the office until Dean returned with lunch for them both. Rowena was surprised by the food smiling shyly. “You didn’t have to.” 

 

“I insist. You have been walking around all day looking for a job and I insist on feeding you.” Dean admitted moving to sit at his desk moving to take a bite of his own. He needed the meat after today and he was happy to sit down and have one. When they finished Dean took the plates away before returning to sit down. 

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Dean asked calmly as Rowena looked down. 

 

“Boris and I...didn’t just return because we were worried for Castiel not answering his phone,” Rowena spoke as Dean looked at her. “Castiel...is your competition for the throne. He is-”

 

“The lost prince,” Dean whispered rubbing his face softly.

 

“...You don’t seem surprised by this.” Rowena spoke. 

 

“I figured. Would explain how he tenses when I mention my father. He doesn’t let people know about him freely. If Castiel knows about him, and why to fear him. A vampire would know for one reason.” Dean spoke. “If they knew why to fear him.” 

 

“Then you know what keeping him under your father's nose is risking right?” Rowena spoke. “Castiel is the rightful heir and you know it. You risk him every day by keeping him close.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing.

 

“No matter what you believe from your father or Castiel. You know what has happened and what will happen if this continues-” Rowena spoke seriously. 

 

“You believe my relationship with Castiel is dangerous,” Dean spoke as Rowena cleared his throat. “Rowena, I love him-”

 

“Dean, I believe you truly love Castiel with your heart but for reasons outside either of your control...I believe it is.” Rowena explained. “I don’t think you can do what is necessary to keep him safe.” 

 

“I will protect him-” Dean choked.

 

“From your father? Maybe.” Rowena shrugged. “Sure you kill him, you kill his loyal followers. Take the tribe. That works. For a while, maybe. However, until there is an heir to the throne….Castiel’s life is always in danger. It takes one second for you to turn away and he’s dead by a loyal werewolf clan.”

 

“I wouldn’t-” Dean stated.

 

“Or you,” Rowena spoke. “Castiel turns away for one moment, and you’re dead.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing taken back. 

 

“Either he dies, or you die. Either way, he will have to find another and create an heir.” Rowena stated. “An unfortunate end to your love story. You or he will eventually have to produce and unfortunately one of you has to be baren or…”

 

“Dead,” Dean said nothing. 

 

“Castiel lost you once. He will never let you go.” Rowena stated. Dean glanced up at that. 

 

“My memory loss?” Dean spoke surprised.

 

“...Dean, I am going to tell you a story. One no one has told you. The story of your past and then you will understand why I came to you.” Rowena spoke. Dean said nothing staring at her as the words left her mouth. 

 

Dean was quiet for a long time saying nothing as Rowena stared at him listening to the quiet for a long time before she spoke.

 

“...This is why you must let him go.” Rowena stated. “He won’t give up on you, no matter what-”

 

“So this is why you came to me, you think me breaking his heart will be better for him.” Dean swallowed wiping a tear he didn’t mean to fall.

 

“Maybe he will finally move on. Once he no longer sees you as star crossed lovers.” Rowena stated. “Break his heart and he can go on. You were never meant to be. A human and a Vampire. Now as a werewolf...Can’t you see? You know this is the worst thing I can ask you, but I don’t see this ending any other way.” 

 

“You just want to protect him,” Dean whispered. “Being with me...will only lead to heartbreak.” 

 

“I ask you, as a mother who loves her son so much...” She bowed her head. “...Please...let him go.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing looking away as he thought.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Castiel chomped on some popcorn as he left the theatre, snacking on the large popcorn refill. Alfie was freaking out about how amazing that movie was. Castiel nodded still stuffing his face, Alfie continued to tell him all about the movie they watched together but Castiel nodded just stuffing his face. Alfie tried to ask for some popcorn which Castiel gave him the bucket but was empty. 

 

“You ate it all!” Alfie puffed his face as Castiel scoffed. 

 

“No, I didn’t.” Castiel scoffed taking the popcorn back to see the whole thing was gone. Castiel made a face. 

 

“I only got like twhree!” Alfie spoke with a whine.

 

“W-We’ll get you something else,” Castiel reassured touching his stomach. He...ate all day. Yet. He was still hungry. 

 

“Okay! Mcdonalds?” Alfie stated. 

 

“Sure,” Castiel started walking to the car. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the house, Alfie happily eating a mcflurry, as Castiel chewed on his own as well as fries. Castiel noticed Dean was in cooking dinner which Castiel moaned about. 

 

“You’re making dinner? I’m starving.” Castiel spoke eating some more fries. Dean chuckled.

 

“You look like you are already having dinner?” Dean commented. 

 

“No, this is pre-dinner,” Castiel commented reassuringly as he stuffed his mouth and looked in the oven to see what was being cooked. “Are we having steak?” Castiel’s eyes glowed amber at the idea of meat, already craving it. Dean didn’t notice.

 

“Yep, with that mashed potatoes and-” Dean stated.

 

“-Asparagus.” Castiel turned to him his eyes no longer glowing.

 

“I haven’t even started the water yet. How did you know?” Dean chuckled turning on the heat for the asparagus.

 

“Just do,” Castiel stated. “How did you know I have been wanting that all day?”

 

“I-...I didn’t. I guess...I guessed?” Dean blinked surprised. How did he know that’s what Castiel wanted?

 

“I love the shit out of you,” Castiel whispered holding him his eyes glowing but Dean didn’t see it as Castiel nipped at his ear like a werewolf wound when playful. Dean swallowed pushing him away at the lustful touch. 

 

“Cas, your brother is here.” Dean laughed nervously as Alfie was digging through his McDonalds. He glanced up when he was mentioned looking confused. 

 

“Sorry.” Castiel snapped of it holding his head as Dean continued to make dinner. Alfie paused when he heard crashes outside.

 

“Mom’s here.” Alfie sighed grabbing his stuff. Castiel walked over to him to kiss him with love and give him a big hug. “I had a good time.”

 

“We can do it tomorrow.” Castiel kissed him before another crash made Alfie pull away. 

 

“Bye Cas, bye Dean.” Alfie waved walking out the door. Castiel smiled watching him go before eating what was left of his meal. Castiel and Dean sat quietly for a long time before Castiel spoke.

 

“How long till everything is ready?” Castiel asked starving. 

 

“About twenty minutes,” Dean commented. “Give or take.”

 

“What can we do to kill twenty minutes?” Castiel asked innocently.

 

“We...We can talk?” Dean commented seriously as Castiel turned to him. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“AH!” Castiel panted as he bounced himself roughly on Dean’s dick, Castiel gripping him tightly as Dean held him against the wall pounding him with need. 

 

“T-This isn’t what I meant by talking.” Dean panted practically just holding onto the bucking man in his arms.

 

“T-Talk.” Castiel gasped with need his toe-curling at the pleasure he was receiving. Dean knew he had no choice. To keep Castiel safe...he had to do what Rowena asked.

 

“C-C...Cas I think we should break up.” Dean panted as Castiel continued to ride him barely listening. 

 

“MM.” Castiel whimpered his eyes glowing amber in pleasure, just continuing to ride him hard. 

 

“Cas, I’m serious-” Dean tried but Castiel gripped him harder. 

 

“Yeah. Um. Sure.” Castiel yelped agreeing to whatever. “Just fuck me now!” Castiel whined his eyes glowing so brightly it triggered Dean’s eyes to glow red. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hair listening to the whining man in his arms and fucked him hard and right. Once they came, Castiel and Dean’s eyes returned to normal. Castiel shaking like a lamb in Dean’s arms as Dean kissed and held him. Just as the alarm to take out the meat sounded. 

 

Castiel continued to shake as Dean grabbed a blanket from the nearby couch wrapping Castiel in it before sliding out of him. Carrying him to the table. Castiel held the blanket close as Dean served Castiel before he even bothered to slide on his boxers and serve himself. Dean quietly sat in front of Castiel, both just eating quietly. Dean only got up when Castiel needed more which Dean walked to him to give him more. Castiel eating like he hasn’t in a while, shoveling food into his mouth like a hungry beast. When Dean slapped more potatoes on his plate, Castiel grabbed his wrist tightly. Dean grunted in pain as he fell to his knees at the grip from Castiel’s hand. 

 

“We aren’t breaking up,” Castiel commented his grip threatening to break bones as he casually ate. His eyes glowing amber as he spoke coldly. 

 

“S-Sure,” Dean grunted in pain, Castiel shouldn’t be this  _ strong _ . Dean felt Castiel let go before he went back to eating. Dean moved away, standing he moved to sit back in his chair rubbing his wrist that was already bruising. Castiel stabbing into his meat and eating like he hadn’t eaten all day. Castiel finished what was available before he stood, walking over to Dean looking at him. 

 

“We are going to bed.” Castiel pouted his eyes still glowing standing very annoyed. “And you are going to hold me.” 

 

“O-Okay.” Dean stood in fear as Castiel grabbed some ice cream from the fridge and walked to the bed, bringing the vampire to bed very calmly.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


So breaking up with Castiel went...better than expected. 

 

Castiel snored against Dean his belly constantly wanting to be rubbed or he’d whine loudly or cry. Dean kept up the rubbing to his belly or risked Castiel forcing him to rub it which also made Dean be in pain. So he contently rubbed it now. Castiel his little grump. 

 

Dean felt Castiel waking up which Dean stopped rubbing his belly to feel Castiel rolling off of him, which Castiel had practically slept on him all night. Castiel rubbed his hair free from Dean’s touch before Castiel turned to Dean. Dean swallowed nervously. Castiel turned to him with love happily beaming as he straddled him kissing him affectionately. 

 

Wow, Castiel had mood swings or what?

 

“Feed me.” Castiel smiled with love, kissing him. 

 

“What...kind of feed?” Dean asked confused as Castiel kept kissing him.

 

“I want waffles.” Castiel hummed climbing off him moving to take a shower.

 

“Okay,” Dean commented as Castiel hummed getting into the shower to clean off the sex from yesterday. Dean staring at him like he was weird, wondering what the HELL was up with him. Yesterday he wanted to tear his arm off, and today he was happier than ever. Dean got out of bed to head towards the kitchen deciding not to piss him off. Dean made some waffles that weren’t homemade or anything. He just toasted up some Eggo waffles and placed them on a plate for him. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel commented moving to eat the waffles. “Thanks, baby. These look great. I saved you some hot water.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean turned to eye Castiel as he slathered syrup on his waffles. Castiel noticed his gaze before commenting.

 

“Um...What’s up?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing...You just...have been weird.” Dean crossed his arms. “I broke up with you yesterday and you said no.” 

 

“We discussed it. “ Castiel commented with a shrug 

 

“You almost broke my arm,” Dean commented with a mumble.

 

“Well, just because my mom asked you to, doesn’t mean I am going to believe it was a real break up.” Castiel crossed his arms with a sigh. “I’ll believe it when you mean it.”

 

“...How...did you know your mom asked me to?” Dean paused turning to him.

 

“You told me.” Castiel laughed confused by Dean’s confusion. 

 

“No...I didn’t.” Dean eyed him.

 

“I swear, you told me.” Castiel paused trying to remember. “During the sex, you said you didn’t want to but you knew my mom was right and we needed to break up to keep me safe.” 

 

“...No, I did not.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“You did because how else do I know about it?” Castiel asked sassily. “What? Did I read your mind?”

 

“No, of course not. That would be silly.” Dean stated with a scoff before he scratched his head confused. “Your right, I ….must-have. The only way this makes any sense…” Dean took a seat next to him quietly. “...Do you want to talk about this?”

 

“What is there to talk about?” Castiel asked with care, taking his hand. “I know why you did it and of course, I’m upset my mom forced this on you. Dean...we are stronger together. I truly believe that.” 

 

“...I believe that too,” Dean whispered feeling horrible. “I’m sorry-”

 

“We are good, Dean.” Castiel kissed his hand. “I believe it is even romantic you considered being alone forever just to keep me safe.” Castiel smiled at him. “This heart of yours is why I love you.” Castiel smiled leaning in and kissing him. 

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered.

 

“I love you too.” Castiel hummed. “Now go get cleaned up and I’ll make you some breakfast too.” Dean smiled as he got up to take a shower. Castiel watched him go before hungrily eating his waffles before happily making himself a lot more.


	14. Tornados

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slid into the booth with his mother which she and the family were eating happily. Castiel looking at her coldly she didn’t have to guess why Castiel was there. His face was everything. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry I had a talk with Dean,” Rowena spoke which Boris turned to her.

 

“I thought we agreed to talk about this,” Boris spoke. Rowena frowned looking at her food. 

 

“You wanted me to drop it. I didn’t.” Rowena stated. “Dean agreed. Someone had to have reason, and Dean was willing to listen.” 

 

“Dean and I aren’t going anywhere,” Castiel stated. “We _love_ each other.”

 

“Love has nothing to do with it,” Rowena stated. “It’s everyone else and you don’t want to see that.” 

 

“Because what do they matter?” Castiel snapped.

 

“When they control every bit of your lives and possibly even your deaths?” Rowena stated. “You need to get your head out the clouds. Sooner or later, one of you will need to produce an heir.” 

 

“Maybe we will adopt.” Castiel offered.

 

“Yeah. Regular blood can not be an heir.” Rowena stated. “Which...is why your brother can’t.”

 

“He is your blood,” Castiel commented. 

 

“He doesn’t have the black blood. Only you. Which is why none of us can be heirs.” Boris stated. “Once your grandfather died after you were born you were the next heir. You need to pass on your blood to someone descended from you to be your successor, just like your grandfather did to you.”

 

“Which is why we can’t let us play pretend anymore,” Rowena stated. “When he turned three, his blood should have turned. It didn’t. It stayed red.” 

 

“You...never told me.” Castiel was taken back.

 

“Because we knew what we would have had to ask of you,” Rowena stated. “Without you, there will be no more purebloods, Bloods to take the throne.”

 

“The vampires will be lost, If you don’t produce heirs. The black blood. The true blood royal blood dies with you.” Rowena stated. “And I can’t have that happen. It was my father’s last wish that we keep the line.” 

 

“I...I’m sorry, I’m with Dean. And N-Nothing will change that.” Castiel stood. 

 

“Then produce with someone,” Rowena stated. “Maybe if we find you a vampire to impregnate we can cause peace on the vampire side knowing the line is still going-”

 

“That’s sick.” Castiel snapped. “I will not cheat on Dean and I will not produce a child for the peace of others.”

 

“Castiel we are trying to help you. I don’t want this either. However. This may be the only way to keep you safe.” Rowena stated in tears. Castiel looked at her before swallowing. 

 

“Mom...just trust me,” Castiel stated. “I know you are worried but this is beyond what you can do to protect me anymore.” 

 

“Castiel!” Rowena tried but Castiel shook his head. “I’m worried, and I’m scared-!” 

 

“Mom!” Castiel slammed his hands on the table his eyes going amber. Rowena looked taken back at the eyes he never seen before. Rowena looked surprised as did Boris. That was not a normal vampire eye color. “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!” Castiel snapped as things started to shake around him like an earthquake. “I HAVE DECIDED AND THAT’S FINAL.” 

 

Everything stopped moving when Castiel turned to storm out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Rowena and Castiel.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked through the bar placing drinks on tables and walking around. Dean watched him from afar as plenty of men talked to castiel or tried to buy him a drink but Castiel refused with a loving laugh.

 

“Man, Castiel has never been more popular,” Gabriel spoke making some more drinks. “He’s getting curvy and becomes catnip to every supernatural being in this place.” Gabriel chuckled making another drink. “Surprised you aren’t being all alpha on that hoe.” 

 

“He’s mine. Why do I have to worry?” Dean stated. “Jealousy is for the insecure.” 

 

“How sexy.” Gabriel hummed eyeing him. 

 

“And...what’s been up with Sam?” Dean asked as Gabriel tensed. 

 

“W-What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“I mean he’s always coming to the bar but not as much. Now he’s coming every day.” Dean commented when Sam walked through the bar. Sam smiled towards Dean and Castiel walking over casually. “Speak of the devil.”

 

“Hey.” Sam smiled at Dean and then at Gabriel. Gabriel looked away blushing with a hidden smile.

 

“What are you doing here so early? I recall you always going to the library before coming here for last calls.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“I got finished early and wanted a drink.” Sam scoffed. “Why you gotta judge?” 

 

“No judging here brother.” Dean gave him a hug which Sam gave back before Dean took a sip of his beer. 

 

“Whoa, you’re drinking again? Castiel out of his splint.” Sam asked as he glanced around for Castiel. Castiel was laughing with someone else at his table. “Nice, I thought he would never be out of that thing.” 

 

“Me too.” Gabriel joked. “Coddled by Dean too much. Like he’s a little prince.” 

 

“What can I say, I’m a national treasure.” Castiel returned smiling at everyone. 

 

“Yes, you are.” Dean pulled him close which made Castiel laugh. “Hey, I got you some dinner.” Castiel turned to see the meal of Pizza which Castiel was happy for. Castiel sat down eating the pizza happily. 

 

“Man, that’s the good stuff too.” Sam snorted. “He didn’t skimp on the pizza. Dean and I used to order this on Crowley's card all the time. We’d order like six large pizzas and pig out on them. Crowley used to get so mad.” 

 

“Sam’s so good at mimicking him.” Dean snickered. 

 

“ He was all ‘What can you two honestly do with six pizzas?! You can’t eat that much!’ Sam mimicked Crowley as Castiel snorted. 

 

“We did though, just to spite him we ate all six pizzas and he never complained again about it.” Dean snorted. “Never said one word.” 

 

“And we did it plenty of times after.” Sam snorted. “But he never said a word.” Sam reached for one but Castiel slid the pizza away with a growl his eyes amber. “Whoa! What’s with the growl?!”

 

“Sorry, he’s been doing that,” Dean commented confused. “Never heard of an amber-eyed Vampire before but here we go.” 

 

“Yeah...That’s weird.” Sam commented as he grabbed his light from his phone shining it in Castiel’s eyes who continued to contently eat. “Vampires have red and blue. Not Amber eyes.”

 

“Exception to the rules is right in front of you.” Gabriel teased. 

 

“...That’s so weird.” Sam stated. “This is like impossible. You see, Red eyes are born vampires and blue is changed, vampires. Not pure blood. Never heard of amber eyes.”

 

“Maybe because he’s the... _prince_ ,” Gabriel mumbled to Sam as Sam blinked. 

 

“He’s right, maybe my black blood is causing it,” Castiel mumbled with a full mouth of Pizza.

 

“...Castiel, would you mind if I look at your blood?” Sam asked curiously. “I would love to analyze it for my biology studies, I was just going to use my blood but this would be an amazing opportunity.” 

 

“Sure,” Castiel stated as Sam grabbed out his kit. 

 

“Why are you taking a biology course when you want to be a lawyer?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“It is for my general ed.” Sam gave Gabriel a look as he pulled out the needle to prick Castiel’s finger watching the black blood start to spill from it. Sam got what he needed before he placed a bandage on his finger. “Thanks for the donation.”

 

“No problem,” Castiel spoke with his mouth full enjoying the pizza. 

 

“Aren't you worried a human will see?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Not when all your professors are werewolves.” Sam winked. 

 

“You got me there.” Dean held his beer to his lips as Castiel continued to chew. 

 

“Looks like Castiel is going to need a couple more of those, Dean.” Sam teased seeing Castiel almost done with the large. 

 

“I get the hint.” Dean snorted pulling out his phone to order a couple more pizzas while Sam ordered his drink from Gabriel. Gabriel eyed him with care happily going to make it. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel stared at the mirror in the office waiting for Dean to take them home, he glanced at his reflection seeing how he was gaining weight rapidly in the stomach area. It didn’t look like he was pregnant or anything. A small beer belly formed against his stomach. Castiel pressed down his shirt around his small belly. Castiel needed to go on a diet. 

 

Castiel nodded agreeing as he chewed silently on another slice of pizza. Castiel moved around Dean’s office as he chewed on the last slice. When the door opened he wasn’t surprised to see Dean smiling at him as he walked in.

 

“The bar is closed up, just got to lock the door,” Dean commented as he walked towards him. Dean wrapped arms around him kissing his neck. Dean moved away before grabbing his bags. Castiel watched him finishing his pizza slice, Dean walked towards the door when Castiel slammed his hand on the door. 

 

“Cas?” Dean called confused but Castiel didn’t answer. “Castiel?” 

 

“You didn’t lock the back door.” Castiel sniffed his eyes started to glow amber. 

 

“...No, I never do. Not till we leave.” Dean spoke confused when he heard a crash outside the door. Dean paused as Castiel stared intently at the door. Keeping a protective eye on the door. 

 

“Humans,” Castiel whispered. His eyes glowing amber. Dean turned to him. 

 

“How do you know?” Dean asked. Castiel shouldn’t have that amazing smell. 

 

“I can smell them.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Your eyes are doing the thing again,” Dean commented as Castiel simply eyed the mirror in the office. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t know why it’s doing that.” Castiel commented disinterested as another sound of crashing as the robbers attempted to find the cash that was currently in the room they were in. 

 

“Go sit down. I’ll deal with this.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Excuse me, Deal with what?” Dean stated taken back when Castiel felt the door open beside him. He simply grabbed the knob slamming it back into the human’s face knocking him out. Dean went wide-eyed at his mate’s deciding to fight. “Really?” 

 

“I’m in a mood.” Castiel shrugged sounding a bit annoyed as the other robber turned in surprise holding out a gun towards them looking skittish. He looked at Dean and Castiel like he saw a ghost after his friend was knocked out by a pissed off vampire. 

 

“Don’t shoot us.” Castiel simply walked over twisting his arm and breaking it. “It would just piss me off more.” The human fell onto his knees holding his arm that dangled in his grasp. Castiel walked over to the convenient bag of peanuts laid on the counter which he opened and started to eat them but he wasn’t satisfied. “Throw them out and let’s get taco bell.” 

 

Dean watched Castiel contently walking out with his peanuts towards the car, Dean walking to the human holding his arms and grabbed the passed out one dragging them out the back door. Tossing them towards the trash before simply locking the door and walking towards his hungry mate who was already knocking the horn. Dean climbed into the car happy to head to Taco Bell.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s stomach was growing much to his dismay, Castiel tried everything, did everything to try to lose weight. Castiel started some sort of diet, but it failed the second Dean brought some sort of fast food near him. Dean brought home new fast food every day. None of himself of course, Dean wanted what Castiel made for dinner but Castiel wanted dinner and fast food. Dean took off his wet coat, shaking the horrible storm coming in off of him that was coming in off the coast.

 

“No more junk food, Dean,” Castiel whined as Castiel was brought another spicy burrito which Dean scoffed at innocently. “I’m on a _diet!_ ”

 

“This was my lunch, I didn’t eat it.” Dean lied with a shrug as Castiel sighed as he just took it from Dean to start chewing on it. “How was your day?”

 

“Besides the fact, I am definitely sitting down and peeing more due to my weight and my husband is encouraging it?” Castiel asked as Dean beamed innocently. “I hate you.”

 

“Husband, huh?” Dean asked amused. Castiel never used the Husband word, but since they have been living together and no longer identified as single.

 

“I figured I’d keep you.” Castiel hummed as Dean held him close, Castiel’s large belly in the way of their hug. Castiel nuzzled into him when Dean sucked in air pulling back. 

 

“Did you just flick me?” Dean chuckled rubbing the area he felt a harsh jab on his stomach. 

 

“No, I think I have tummy hiccups.” Castiel rubbed his swollen belly. 

 

“What the fuck is a tummy hiccup,” Dean asked laughing as Castiel groaned. 

 

“I have been feeling these jabs,” Castiel stated forcing Dean to feel his belly. “Mostly right here but I felt a couple over here too. I’m assuming I have muscle contractions or something making me feel things.” 

 

“Does it hurt?” Dean stated. 

 

“Sometimes, but that’s rare.” Castiel shrugged. “See, I felt it here too.” Castiel moved Dean’s hand. 

 

“Yeah, that feels weird. It’s like you got something inside you pushing back.” Dean made a spooky noise. “Have you cheated on me with an alien?” 

 

“Not recently ” Castiel commented chewing on the burrito. “They said no whales allowed.”

 

“Don’t be mean to yourself,” Dean commented with a frown.

 

“I look like I’m pregnant.” Castiel scoffed. “I think I’m allowed.”

 

“Look, I’m not in great shape either,” Dean commented patting his non-existent belly. “Since dating you, I gained like ten pounds.” 

 

“I look like I ate you.” Castiel scoffed as his eyes started to glow. 

 

“Your eyes again.” Dean commented which he did every time. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel mumbled walking over to Dean which he smelled him. “...You’re going to change.”

 

“What?” Dean commented sniffing himself. 

 

“When was the last time you had your time of the month?” Castiel asked.

 

“A while, I guess,” Dean stated eyeing him. “What makes you think I’m going to change?”

 

“I...just have a feeling,” Castiel commented concerned as the doorbell rang. “Dean just go get in the basement.” 

 

“Cas, I’m fine-” Dean tried but Castiel ignored him, Dean sighed just taking his plate and walking down to the basement with Mufasa following behind him hoping for a snack. Castiel walked to the door seeing Rowena and Alfie at the door. 

 

“Mom?” Castiel asked as Rowena noticed his eyes were amber again. 

 

“Your eyes-” Rowena commented shaking from the harsh winds and cold.

 

“I know,” Castiel stated with a sigh. “Which is why I have been told to stay home till I get it under control. What’s up?”

 

“Your father and I are having a work emergency at the hospital and with this storm, I don’t want him home alone,” Rowena stated. “Would you mind if he spends the night? 

 

“No problem.” Castiel softly took his brother’s hand as his mother smiled. 

 

“Thanks, baby,” Rowena spoke. “With this storm, they are preparing for the worst with accidents. So they asked us to come in.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I got him.” Castiel nodded as Rowena kissed them both before heading to the car. “I didn’t hear her drive up.”

 

“Dad drove,” Alfie commented with a shrug. “Wanted to make sure they actually got there alive.” Alfie took off his wet rain jacket and boots.

 

“Fair,” Castiel spoke hissing slightly rubbing his belly.

 

“You okay?” Alfie asked worried. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Close the shutters for me,” Castiel spoke touching his stomach moving to take a seat. Alfie walked over the house and closed the windows and shutters making sure the house was locked and secured. Alfie returned to Castiel who seemed in pain, Alfie took a seat next to him as Castiel panted a whimper. 

 

“Cas?” Alfie whispered worriedly.

 

“I’m fine,” Castiel reassured not sure if he believed it or not. The winds were howling outside as Alfie was admittingly scared. Castiel watched Mufasa come up from the basement with his tail between his legs when a growl from below made Alfie jump. “It’s okay, Dean’s just going through his changes.” 

 

“...Okay…” Alfie clung to Castiel, Castiel tried to make him feel better by getting up despite his pain to make them both some of the dinner Castiel made. Castiel had some tv on, as he rubbed his belly uncomfortably. Alfie looked back from the tv to Castiel as they watched some cartoons. Every so often Alfie would jump from the sound of thunder and the sound of the wind smacking the house. 

 

“It’s okay, Alfie,” Castiel whispered kissing his head. “You aren’t used to these type of storms, you were really young the last time we had one.” 

 

“Okay…” Alfie sniffed upset when a loud noise came from the TV and Castiel’s cellphone. Castiel pulled up the Alert for a Tornado warning. Castiel cursed not wanting to get up, already in a lot of pain. “Cas? What’s going on?!”

 

“Alfie, I know you are scared. Get Dobby, She’s was last in my bedroom.” Castiel spoke groaning in pain. Alfie whimpered but went to do what he asked. Castiel forced himself up, feeling a large wave of pain on him as he felt water pouring down his leg. Castiel panted and whimpered. “Did I just piss myself?” Castiel groaned in annoyance moving to grab some of his clothes from the piles of laundry near the living room to change into. 

 

“I got, Mr. Cat!” Alfie showed off Dobby. 

 

“Okay, all the supplies are downstairs for food and water.” Castiel panted in pain as the sirens outside started. “Okay. Alfie, we need to take Mufasa and get downstairs, now.” Castiel stated panicked as he grabbed Mufasa’s collar and forced them downstairs before grabbing the door and latching it shut behind them. Castiel slowly walked down the stairs towards Dean who was changed against the wall. Castiel walked Mufasa and Alfie towards the laundry room in the basement and made him and the pets a safe space. 

 

“Okay, I got you some snacks and water.” Castiel panted as he laid a blanket on the floor for them. “The laundry stuff will keep anything from falling on you okay? “ Castiel swallowed in pain. “Try to sleep, love. I-I will be with Dean to keep him calm.” Castiel nodded his eyes full of tears as he kneeled barely holding himself up. 

 

“Cas?” Alfie stated worried, Castiel put in some music on in headphones for him as Castiel couldn’t keep talking to him and needed to lie down. Castiel closed the door and limped over to Dean but collapsed. Castiel was covered in sweat as Dean tried to move towards his mate. The house was shaking as Castiel whimpered trying to sit up. His whole body felt hot as Castiel watched his bone in his hand start to break and move. Castiel screamed as Dean tried to break the chains but they made sure they wouldn’t the last time Dean got out. Castiel watched his hand slowly start to grow fur. Black fur.

 

Castiel threw his head back as his start to scream, his body betraying him. His whole body hurt, Castiel felt like he was ripped in two. Dean whimpered as he grabbed Castiel’s shoe with his teeth and yanked the pained being towards him. Castiel felt the large werewolf holding him close as Castiel felt his body morphing. 

 

“Dean, something is happening to me.” Castiel whimpered as Castiel cried out as he started to change. The werewolf looked on worried, till a small black wolf laid next to him panting and whimpering. His belly large as the werewolf softly and easily licked the little wolf’s body. The black wolf shuttered, his whole body hurt and was dragged through hell and he knew it wasn’t over.

 

The werewolf nuzzled into him laying next to him as he protectively laid around him the best he could with the chains. The house was still shaking as some of the floorings from the first floor started to cave and crumble. Dean took the brunt of any of the falling house, curling more around him like a cacoon. Castiel raised his head with a whimper receiving a nuzzle from the large werewolf, who was bigger than a door compared to the tiny wolf. 

 

Castiel panted letting his head fall back onto the werewolf, Castiel panted and weakly pushed. It wasn’t till a small whimper from a push made Castiel sit up. Seeing a small puppy between his legs. What...How did that...was that from him? Castiel sat up weakly not knowing what to do. Castiel wasn’t normally a wolf or wolf births. Dean came to the rescue instantly knowing what to do. Dean licked and cleaned the puppy with his large tongue which Castiel watched with worry. It wasn’t till a sharp pain made Castiel lay back down. 

 

Castiel felt his body want to push again. His whole body betraying him as the wolf whimpered in pain. The puppy continued to whimper as Dean focused back on his mate. Castiel felt Dean’s soft touch. Castiel didn’t know how long he laid in pain in that basement till he passed out by the pain.

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Triple AAA

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slightly opened when he heard a small child laughing. Castiel tried to sit up but he was too weak. He slowly laid his head back down, he was surprised that it wasn’t warm fur he laid his head on but blankets he remembered he had given Alfie these… Castiel sat up instantly seeing the wolf was no longer chained to the wall but the chain was still attached to Dean. Dean was still a full-on werewolf, the basement looked like a war zone. However, Dean seemed more focused on trying to clear the rubble from the basement roof latch by sticking his hand through the holes in the ceiling trying to clear the way. 

 

Castiel watched Alfie trying to hold onto Dean’s tail as Dean’s tail moved side to side as he concentrated. Mufasa barked at the tail playfully as Dobby stayed clear away from them all. Castiel blinked tiredly relaxing but he hurt a lot, Castiel’s stomach hurt which made him want to get up in the first place, only to hear loud cries and whimpers when the wolf just got up without care. Dean stopped what he was doing seeing Castiel glancing back confused with puppies falling into the rubble roughly. Castiel eyed the small masses now lost in different parts of the rubbles near him. Castiel moved towards one of the black blobs in the rubble sniffing one. 

 

He was taken back when Dean panicked trying to save the blobs from the unsafe items around them unsure how to get them without squishing them. However, Alfie’s hands easily slid into the small cracks of wood, wall and glass fragments. Pulling the black blob from the small cracks they fell in. 

 

“Cas, you got to be more careful,” Alfie spoke when he slowly pulled two more puppies from the cracks. Most were covered in dust whining, they were different levels of brown and black. Castiel blinked taken back as Alfie walked the small puppies over to Castiel. “You got to be gentle with babies.” 

 

Alfie walked the babies back to the small pile of Castiel’s clothes as Castiel slowly returned to the small puppies. That was what made his stomach hurt, Castiel’s eyes slid down to his wolf stomach…nursing puppies. 

 

“Cas, you got to clean them,” Alfie spoke trying to clean one of the puppies with his sleeve. The puppy continued to whine as Castiel just...stared. He was confused. This...didn’t make sense. This wasn’t wrapping around his mind right. “Castiel, sit.” 

 

Alfie pushed on Castiel’s butt but he refused to sit, just unable to process this. Alfie tried again but Castiel moved away from the puppies. Alfie kept trying to walk a puppy over to Castiel and Castiel kept moving away. 

 

“What’s wrong, Cas? It’s your baby.” Alfie offered the black puppy to Castiel that whined and cried for food and warmth. Castiel moved away once again sitting far away from the puppies from the shock from it all. Alfie looked down sadly at the puppy when loud voices overhead made everyone look up. 

 

“They are down here!” Sam called as Dean moved to lay down with the pups cleaning them as Alfie slowly set down the puppy with Dean. 

 

“Alfie?!” Rowena called as Alfie glanced up. 

 

“Mommy! Castiel had babies!” Alfie called as Dean grabbed Alfie curling protectively around him as Sam moved some stuff overhead to unblock the entrance.

 

“I’m so glad you are okay!” Rowena called not really hearing him. Once Sam got the entrance open the sunlight poured through. The animals ran up and to freedom first but no one paid them no mind. Rowena ran down to her son seeing a werewolf holding her child. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Rowena growled protectively but Alfie was freed from Dean’s grasp. 

 

“Mom! He is nice!” Alfie called running to her. “He’s just protecting me and the babies!” Rowena held him tightly kissing him. 

 

“What babies, sweetie?” Rowena asked confused as Alfie pulled away from her and moved to pick two of the babies pips up walking over to her. “How cute, are these...Mufasa’s?” Sam and Gabriel came down seeing Dean holding one of the puppies protectively in his paw. 

 

“No mama! That’s Cassies!” Alfie giggled as Rowena seemed taken back before laughing. 

 

“Castiel isn’t a dog sweetie,” Rowena stated calmly as she noticed Dean wanting the puppies back. 

 

“He is now! A big black puppy!” Alfie laughed before Rowena turned to Sam and Gabriel. 

 

“...Wait didn’t we see a black dog just run up with Mufasa and the cat?” Gabriel commented. 

 

“...” Everyone looked around the room before Sam and Gabriel cursed running back up the stairs. 

 

“CAS!” Sam called looking around the rubble. 

 

“Castiel!” Gabriel screamed worried.

 

“T-This is impossible.” Rowena looked down at the small puppies in her hand, Rowena yelped when Dean offered his overly large hands cupped to her. Rowena saw the small light brown puppy in his claws...he wanted the others back. Rowena hesitantly offered them over which Dean snorted towards the entrance. Rowena got the hint picking up Alfie going up the stairs before the large wolf followed breaking the floor to get up. 

 

“I can’t find him like this,” Sam stated. “We are going to need help.” 

 

“We really can’t believe my son’s a werewolf,” Rowena spoke as she watched Dean cradling the puppies close. 

 

“Well, they don’t smell like dogs, and they don’t smell like werewolves either. So what other option do we have?” Sam asked before sighing. “...We are going to need the tribe.” 

 

“What?! No! They will kill him!” Rowena snapped. 

 

“Not if...those children are our heirs,” Sam stated. “...And look at Dean. He’s treating them like a protective father. If these are hybrids. They will need whatever Castiel is to feed and care for them correctly. I mean, do they drink milk? Drink blood? Both? We need to find him and we need to find him now.” 

 

“I’ll take Rowena and the others to our apartment,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Take the puppies too,” Sam stated. “This much going on must be freaking Castiel out. We are going to need Dean to calm him.”

 

“Okay,” Gabriel spoke as he walked over to Dean holding out his hand. “Give me babies.” Gabriel opened and closed his hands as Dean sniffed but eventually handed them over with a loving lick to Gabriel’s face. Gabriel wiped the slobber away before Dean moved to sniff the ground. 

 

“Go, I’ll call Crowley. I’ll figure out how to explain this.” Sam gave Gabriel a kiss as Gabriel kissed back before walking towards their car leaving. Sam pulled out his phone with a sigh dialing Crowley. “...Crowley. I have Dean but you are going to have to sit down for this.”

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me...Castiel is now a wolf and running free….While my grandchildren are starving somewhere, you won’t tell me till we find Castiel and I allow him into the pack.” Crowley growled standing next to the rubble of Dean’s old home. 

 

“...Yeah, that’s it.” Sam nodded as Crowley growled at him. However, Dean moved in front of him and loudly growled back. Crowley looked annoyed but sighed. 

 

“I will consider your option,” Crowley stated. “...How long has Dean been this way?” 

 

“Not sure,” Sam commented. “Most likely a while.” 

 

“It’s not healthy for him to be in this form for long.” Crowley sighed. “He could lose himself.”

 

“Once we find Castiel, I’m sure he will change back,” Sam commented. 

 

“Okay, Pack! Let’s go find him!” Crowley called as he started to stripped and change into the Alpha. The others started to change as they went out to find the small black wolf. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel laid tiredly in a large shipping box under the bridge, he was tired, confused and just needed to rest. He felt so guilty for leaving but he needed a moment to breathe...however, Castiel couldn’t sleep. Every time he tried he would hear his little puppies whining and crying. Castiel would force his eyes open and look down towards his belly lean down and sniffed at his stomach as though expecting someone to be there...or maybe a bunch of little someones. Was...Castiel really a mother? Was...he really pregnant this whole time? 

 

Castiel felt tears in his eyes which he tried to blink them away however a harsh sniff above his head made him look up to see the werewolf he knew and loved. Dean lowered his head in as Castiel’s tail wagged nuzzling up at him. Castiel got up happily licking and nuzzling the extremely large wolf. Dean nuzzled him back careful of their size difference. 

 

Was this how Dean felt when he changed? Castiel was aware. Everything felt a bit off, but he was knowledgable. 

 

“You found him?” Sam’s voice spoke as Castiel turned, surprised to see Sam in his werewolf form. Sam wasn’t as large as Dean but then again it was because Dean was the Alpha of the pack. “Figured you’d find him first.” Sam wasn’t moving his mouth. How...did Castiel hear him?

 

Sam looked to Castiel who looked at the shaggy brown werewolf. 

 

“You can understand me?” Sam spoke as Castiel blinked in surprise. 

 

“You...can hear my thoughts?” Castiel spoke through his mind.   
  


“This is how we communicate in this form,” Sam spoke before Sam howled loudly into the air which got responses. “That’s how we communicate long distance.” 

 

“Who are you speaking with?” Castiel asked as he got up, Dean trailing behind. 

 

“The pack has been looking for you,” Sam stated.

 

“The pack?... So Crowley knows?” Castiel said worriedly. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Sam spoke seriously with a huff. “He knows now that you are Dean’s mate and mother to Dean’s heirs. He has no choice but to accept you in the pack.”

 

“So we are...safe now?” Castiel asked. 

 

“As long as you are Dean’s mate and the heirs live. Yes.” Sam spoke. Castiel noticed how quiet Dean was. Sam noticed Castiel’s gaze. “He can’t communicate in that form. His mind runs on instincts.” 

 

“So that’s why Dean doesn’t remember his werewolf form?” Castiel asked.

 

“This is why I am surprised you can.” Sam chuckled. “You truly are amazing, it’s normal for half breeds to not be able to communicate in these forms. I never figured you could.”

 

“...So...if I can change into a werewolf...what am I now?” Castiel turned to Sam.

 

“...I don’t know. This is all new to us too.” Sam admitted. “But once we get to Crowley’s mansion, he will make you part of the pack and I’ll have Gabriel bring your babies to you,” Castiel said nothing to that. “...If your ready, I suppose.” 

 

“I must seem foolish,” Castiel admitted. “All I ever wanted was this with Dean. It’s just...hard to wrap my head around. Me suddenly being a werewolf and suddenly a mom despite being a guy.” 

 

“It’s okay, I would be the same too.” Sam laughed. “I mean that’s a lot.” 

 

“I feel worse for Dean...he’s not going to remember anything,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Shit, huh.” Sam turned as he watched Dean slowly walking to keep Castiel’s speed like a king kong bodyguard. 

 

“How will Dean react?” Castiel asked nervously. 

 

“He loves you. Cas.” Sam smiled. “I’m not worried at all.” 

 

Castiel nodded at that before they walked to Crowley’s mansion was untouched by the hurricane and getting here wasn’t hard due to how out of town it was. Most of the hurricane hit closer to the other side of town where Dean lived. Two butlers held the door opened for Dean, Sam and Castiel who casually strolled in like they weren’t beasts. Castiel’s ears lowered instantly looking around which Dean protectively growled. 

 

“Stay Calm and he will,” Sam spoke as other butlers stood in front of them with trays with clothes. Sam changed back into his human form which he simply took a tray of clothes and started to dress. Castiel watched him curious about how he managed that. Sam paused realizing Castiel and Dean hadn’t changed. “Sorry.” Sam kneeled down looking at Castiel’s eyes. 

 

“Okay, so how to change back. My dad once taught me this.” Sam reassured. “It’s easy.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Castiel commented, Sam made a face.

 

“Look, Just imagine your human body standing just out of arms reach and grab it,” Sam stated confidently. Castiel closed his eyes imagining himself in a dark room, before suddenly like Sam he was kneeling naked on the floor. Castiel hesitantly stood up with shaky legs in human form as Sam held him. “See easy.”

 

“I’m going to pass out,” Castiel commented dizzy as Sam helped him to a nearby chair. 

 

“That’s normal too.” Sam laughed nervously, Castiel held his head as Sam brought him over the clothes. Helping Castiel into some clothes as Castiel was offered some water. Castiel took it but he was craving blood more than water but he kept it to himself. Dean was still a werewolf and stood near Castiel. 

 

“How can I get him to change back?” Castiel asked as Sam looked at Dean.

 

“Honestly? Once the babies are home I think.” Sam sighed. “If you changing back wasn’t enough.”

 

“So what now?” Castiel asked.

 

“I’m what’s now,” Crowley spoke entering the room with two bodyguards next to him. “...Hello Castiel.”

 

“Hello.” Castiel stood against his better judgment, Dean stood behind him keeping him balanced like a wall to hold onto. 

 

“Never thought I would be graced with your presence again.” Crowley pointed a finger at his face. 

 

“You must have known I wouldn’t let him go,” Castiel spoke. “He was mine before he was ever yours.” 

 

“...and here we are,” Crowley stated. “I believe, this is when I admit defeat...for now.” Crowley looked at him amused. “For technically, my son has picked his mate and...supposedly produced heirs. That was what is required. How or who, at this point doesn’t really matter does it.”

 

“Supposedly?” Castiel scoffed annoyed. “You saw me in my wolf form, a form I shouldn’t have.” 

 

“I will believe it when I can inspect the children,” Crowley stated. “See and smell what they are.” 

 

“And you will, once you make him in the pack.” Sam snapped. Crowley looked amused. 

 

“Bold of you, Sam.” Crowley scoffed. “Speaking to me as if your voice mattered to your alpha.” 

 

“I am speaking for Dean. Sparing what nastiness could befall without his voice present. I am doing only what you asked. Looking out for Dean and Dean’s best interest.” Sam growled as Crowley bowed his head amused. 

 

“Spoken truly like Dean,” Crowley spoke as he sighed in defeat. “Then I make you part of the pact,” Crowley stated coldly offering his hand. “Though I’m sure this breaks all species rules…”

 

Castiel offered his hand which Crowley sliced with a nail he changed. Castiel hissed but Crowley sliced his own hand and clamped them together in a tight grip. 

 

“My blood and yours become one. You are part of our pack. A wolf destined to protect the tribe and obey all alphas.” Crowley spoke. “Do you accept?” 

 

“I...I do.” Castiel hesitated as Crowley pulled his hand away before giving both Castiel’s wound and his own a lick which healed it almost instantly. 

 

“Now...Hold your bargain.” Crowley spoke to Sam as Sam pulled out his phone walking away. “Since we wait for your proof of your heirs, we will have you placed into the living room till we can confirm. Then we will take you to your new rooms till your own home is repaired.” 

 

Crowley walked them to the living room which was full of the pack, mostly dinning and already eating breakfast meals. Crowley walked them to what Castiel saw was the fanciest dog bed he ever has seen by the fire with food in bowls placed near the dog bed. 

 

“You will have human beds in your room as well as a dog bed, for you since normally we have the customs of feeding our pups in our wolf forms and would explain why you have one,” Crowley explained. “I am sure they will be hungry on their return...seeing as it has been almost a full day looking for you.” Castiel didn’t comment, feeling guilty enough. Castiel slowly slid off his clothes, folding them a bit away and imagined the opposite of what Sam told him. Castiel reached for the wolf in his mind till he was a wolf on the floor. Dean took a seat next to him on the floor as Castiel laid on the doggy bed. 

 

It wasn’t long before Gabriel was in view of the entranceway, Sam walked over to him instantly kissing his forehead and holding him close. They whispered to each other till Castiel whimpered walking over moving to smell the small basket Gabriel brought. 

 

“Castiel!” Gabriel kneeled down. “It’s you! You’re okay! Everyone was so worried!” Castiel licked his face unable to talk to him. Castiel could hear his babies whimpering. This pull...he didn’t feel it before. This need to tend to his babies. Maybe it was there and Castiel was in so much shock to accomplish it. Now, he felt it. “Okay, Okay.” 

 

Gabriel kneeled down opening the small basket and pulling the blankets away. The puppies though hungry were warmed by heat pads and cleaned up. Castiel snatched one walking it over to the fireplace dog beg before Gabriel moved to follow him. 

 

“Gabriel wait-” Sam stopped him.

 

“What?” Gabriel asked turning to him confused as to why he was stopped. 

 

“You can’t go in there,” Sam stated. 

 

“Why not?” Gabriel spoke. “I’m just dropping off the babies.” 

 

“Because you aren’t part of the tribe, you can’t go past the entranceway.” Sam winced. 

 

“But...I’m your boyfriend. Doesn’t that count for anything?” Gabriel asked. Sam said nothing. “...Unless they don’t know.”

 

“I need to ask permission to go any farther in our relationship, with Crowley.” Sam stated. “...and right now, isn’t the time.” 

 

“So...I’m your dirty little secret?” Gabriel stated. 

 

“It...It isn’t like that.” Sam sighed. “It’s just...done differently here. You are seen as a….” Sam didn’t continue. “...Just till we ask to mate them.” 

 

“So I’m a passing hobby unless you want to put a ring on it?” Gabriel looked down swallowing.

 

“Not to me.” Sam held his shoulders kissing his forehead which Gabriel shied from. 

 

“...I’m going to go home.” Gabriel handed Sam the basket before coldly leaving. Sam cursed not knowing what to say when Crowley called for him. 

 

“Bring in the rest of the offspring,” Crowley called as Sam slowly turned entering. One of the puppies were already being care for and fed by Castiel. No matter how weird it felt. Castiel let the puppy do his thing and made sure to ignore Dean’s curious family. Sam walked over lowering the last two to Castiel who cleaned and licked him as Dean had done before. 

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how they planned to verify Dean was the father. However, the soft fur that curled into him turned into human skin as Dean laid pasted out on the floor near the dog bed. His form calmed by his family being one again. Some of the family was impressed by this alone which earned more children’s attention since they felt safe to approach as a sign. 

 

Castiel watched Crowley kneel down taking one of the suckling puppies from Castiel who started to growl out of the puppies whimpers knowing it needed the meal. Dean’s eyes turned red as he stood and growled towards his family. Crowley eyed them both before he calmly laid the puppy back against Castiel. Once Castiel was calmed and everything was okay, Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sam grabbed him making sure he didn’t hit the ground, laying him near Dean to rest from being in wolf form.

 

“He reacted.” Sam spoke as Crowley turned. “Dean reacted protectively at the child’s fear. This proves it and you know it.” 

 

“...” Crowley said nothing for a long time. “Let the puppies feed, once their bellies are full take the family to their room to rest.” 

 

Castiel watched worried as Crowley walked away, Sam gave Castiel a thumbs up saying everything was great. Castiel relaxed into the dog bed watching the puppies wiggle and suckled for a meal. Castiel wasn’t used to this at all. And even now Castiel was internally freaking...but this felt right. Castiel tiredly laid his head down closing his eyes just for a second...but almost instantly fell asleep. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slowly opened his eyes pulling his blankets close warm and comfortable. Dean’s breathing in a deep breath in sleep turning away as Castiel closed his eyes to relax back to sleep. When Castiel realized he was in a human bed in human clothes, he shot up in panic moving to the room noticing the crib in the room. Castiel moved to it seeing three little puppies laying sleeping in the crib, Castiel relaxed instantly taking a breath when he noticed Dean getting up rubbing his face. He must have gotten up by Castiel’s rough waking up. 

 

“Where are we?” Dean mumbled rubbing his face as Castiel turned away from the puppies looking at Dean. How...did he tell them...that they were parents? 

 

“We ended up at your tribe after a Tornado. The house is leveled.” Castiel admitted. 

 

“Why don’t I remember anything?” Dean mumbled.

 

“You changed.” Castiel moved over to him as Dean smiled tiredly, looking worn. Castiel kissed him. 

 

“...Wait...my tribe welcomed you?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“It’s a long story.” Castiel admitted as a small whimper from one of the puppies also waking up. Dean paused as if noticing the crib for the first time. Castiel tensed as Dean got up slowly walking over to him. Castiel was so nervous as Dean eyed him curiously before glancing down at the smallest little puppies in the crib. Dean eyed the puppies before he slid his fingers down. Watching the awake puppy suckle at his finger, wiggling and whimpering as Castiel looked at him so scared and nervous. He...honestly didn’t know why he was so scared. 

 

“...Can... we start with them?” Dean asked innocently as he smiled down at his children. 

 

“...So I wasn’t just fat.” Castiel spoke with tears filling his eyes wiping his tears that started to fall with a laugh. Dean felt tears in his own as he laughed. 

 

"Yeah. I'm starting to see that." Dean sniffed wiping his own tears as he pulled Castiel tightly into a one-armed hug. Castiel squeezed back as well relieved holding Castiel close with kisses pressed to the top of his head. 

 

Dean turned to look at the light brown, dark brown and the black wolf in the crib, picking one up he cradled it like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

 

"I don't know how this happened but I am...so happy right now." Dean sniffed turning the puppy over glancing at the black one first. "Boy." Castiel reached for him taking him in his hands. Dean examined the chocolate brown pup. "Boy again." Castiel took it as well as Dean reached for the last puppy who didn't cry when picked up but moved their head curiously. "...and this one is a Girl."

 

“We got to name them.” Castiel sniffed kissing the small puppies on his hand. 

  

“My only condition is it has to start with an “A”.” Dean stated.

 

“Why an “A”?” Castiel gave him a look as Dean innocently shrugged. 

 

“So why insistent on triple-A-” Castiel made a face, as Dean made finger guns.

 

“Hopefully we can use that to get a discount on Triple AAA to fix my car.” Dean pulled out his cellphone as Castiel rolled his eyes, taking his daughter laughing giving him a playful slap. 

 

Placing the babies onto a doggy bed now that they are awake. Castiel listened to Dean talking on the phone to insurance. Castiel took a deep breath transforming into a wolf to care for the triplets. Dean turned to drop his phone in surprise seeing Castiel now tending for them as a wolf. Licking and tending to the pups. He was getting better at using his tongue to clean them. Castiel paused hearing a loud bang seeing Dean had passed out on the floor in surprise. 

 

Oops, I should have mentioned that small detail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys got some cute triplet names for a girl and two boys let me know!


	16. I'm sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held an ice pack to the back of his head as he glared at his mate who simply just blinked at him innocently as the puppies suckled and tugged at Castiel for food. Dean flinched as Sam stitched Dean’s head, Sam focusing and of course, smacking him every time he moved. 

 

“God, you keep flinching, I’m going to have to knock you out again,” Sam commented as Dean pouted. 

 

“Look, I was surprised my VAMPIRE mate turned into a WOLF,” Dean yelled as Castiel huffed in a ‘get over it’ way towards him when Castiel leaned down to lick one of the puppies. “Don’t you huff at me! I was shocked-Ouch!” Dean whined when Sam flicked his wound.

 

“Stop. Moving.” Sam spoke as he concentrated. 

 

“He did this on purpose.” Dean wagged a finger at his mate who made a face at him. Castiel paused licking his puppies to send an annoyed glare to Dean. “I want a divorce.” Castiel went back to licking the puppies who squeaked and whimpered. 

 

“There,” Sam stated giving his bump a flick which Dean whined holding his head. “You’ll live, long live the crybaby.” Sam flipped off Dean as Dean made a face flipping him off. Sam kneeled down to Castiel petting his head. “How are you doing?” 

 

Castiel’s tail went wild licking Sam’s face, as Sam laughed. 

 

“Hey! I missed you!” Castiel hummed.

 

“I hear you.” Sam chuckled. 

 

“Wait, you can understand him in wolf form?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Yeah, if you weren’t a dingus you could too,” Sam spoke as Dean gave him a look before mocking him. 

 

 _“Yeah, if you weren’t a dingus you could too,”_ Dean mocked as Sam rolled his eyes laughing.

 

“He’s just all pissy he didn’t know.” Castiel teased as Sam chuckled. “His feels all hurt he was the last to know.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Sam winked at him. “So, Jesus. It’s hitting me that you're a mom.”

 

“I know. It’s weird for me too. These guys are so little but they are like drunken toddlers grabbing and yanking everything. They are rough.” Castiel spoke when the chocolate one was knocked away by his sister causing him to fall away from his stomach and whimper. The other two happily eating as the middle brother cries and whimpered pushing himself in the wrong direction. “All a bunch of little bullies.” 

 

“Pups are like that,” Sam commented with a sigh. “Survival of the fittest, you see, birth order doesn’t determine who will run the pack with a large litter. It’s the strongest. So even now they are fighting for dominance, even if the others suffer, weaken and die.”

 

“Not my pups,” Castiel stated seriously with a frown moving the brown puppy back to a spot away from his rough siblings to let him latch once again. Sam watched the brown puppy happily suckle once again, no longer crying. Sam smiled at that sweet home rubbing Castiel’s head. 

 

“That’s why you are a good mom,” Sam spoke when he tried to get up but Castiel yanked his sleeve back keeping him there with his teeth before letting go.

 

“Have you talked to Gabriel?” Castiel asked. Sam looked away with a sigh. So Castiel did overhear. 

 

“...I’ve been here, tending to Dean and you,” Sam admitted. “He...hasn’t answered my texts but I also haven’t been able to go home.”

 

“Then go home,” Castiel stated. 

 

“I...I have responsibilities. I knew this would happen. I am sworn to Dean’s side-” Sam hesitated. 

 

“Go to him, Dean and I are fine,” Castiel stated. “We can handle ourselves especially for a couple of hours.” Sam hesitated. 

 

“...-” Sam hesitated before smiling. “Thank you.”

 

“Tell Dean to bring me breakfast,” Castiel commented as Sam nodded turning to Dean.

 

“He’s hungry.” Sam pointed to Castiel as Dean glanced up looking serious. Castiel loved him, all though he was ‘mad’ he still did everything he could to be a good husband...and he guessed father, now. Dean was a father. Still wrapping his head around this.

 

“What does he want?” Dean asked standing. “Blood? Meat?”  Sam looked at Castiel as Castiel paused thinking. 

 

“I really just want cookie dough ice cream,” Castiel admitted. 

 

“You can’t have cookie dough Ice cream.” Sam made a face but Dean was already heading out the door without another word to go buy it from whatever store was still standing. “...You need some actual substance.”

 

“...Make me one then when you come back?” Castiel smiled as Sam got the hint. Standing he walking towards the door and left leaving Castiel alone to rest. Castiel sighed happily looking at his children with fat full bellies sleeping against his stomach. Castiel slowly pulled away, making sure not to wake them as he transformed back into a human. 

 

Castiel got back into his Pajamas before grabbing some handtowels from the bathroom and using them as small blankets for the puppies. Castiel made sure they were warm without him there when he heard a small creaking of his door. Castiel turned expecting someone he knew but a small child poked his head in, the little girl smiled at him innocently, too young to know it was rude to just let yourself into places.

 

“Hi,” Castiel called as the young girl ducked her head slightly away but continued to peer at him. “What’s your name?”

 

“Wrissy.” The kid spoke with her hand covering her mouth and her little missing teeth made her hard to understand.

 

“Krissy?” Castiel asked to confirm as she nodded. Her hair was in little pigtails and she was wearing little black legging and a pink shirt with the words ‘Princess’ on her shirt. She was wearing little tennis shoes which one of her legs bent for no reason. Which she held her foot from behind with her leg bent back. “Hi, Krissy, Where’s your mommy?” 

 

“Idonno.” Krissy shrugged as she looked at the puppies. 

 

“Do you want to see them?” Castiel asked as Krissy nodded shyly before she walked over. Her little shoes lit up as she walked. Castiel watched her sit next to him, he moved softly removing the blankets exposing the small beans. Krissy lit up seeing the puppies. 

 

“Prwincesses?” Krissy asked as Castiel laughed watching Krissy playfully chew on her finger. Of Course, they would be the talk of the town. 

 

“One princess, and two princes.” Castiel corrected as Krissy giggled when one's leg twitched in sleep. She kept her hands to herself looking over the babies. Castiel looked at her taking in her little laughter and forms. Castiel had three children now...he wondered what they would look like once they transformed. Would they look more like Dean? Like...him?

 

Castiel first imagined all the possible ways his daughter would look, then all the ways his boys would look. Castiel snapped out of it when the door squeaked again, and a man peered his head in. 

 

“Krissy-” He whispered trying to be coy but the people he was trying to not bother were Dean and Castiel, Who were royalty in the werewolf pack by not only birthright but because Castiel mated Dean and produced heirs. That made Castiel technically their queen and not someone who should just be interrupted whenever one wants. “H...Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Castiel smiled friendly as Krissy turned to him smiling at what was assumedly her father. 

 

“I-I am so sorry-” The man spoke trying to wave his daughter over without intruding but she didn’t move. 

 

“Babies!” Krissy pointed to the babies as the man tried to keep her voice down not to wake them. The man moved to her grabbing her from the room picking her up. 

 

“I-I am so sorry.” The man moved to hold his hand out which Castiel didn’t understand the limp wrist being held out to him. 

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel reassured but the man wouldn’t move. 

 

“Krissy. Apologize.” The man stated worried as Krissy held out her limp hand as they bowed their hands as he kneeled. Krissy sat on her father’s knee keeping her head down. Castiel didn’t know what to do.

 

“I-I don’t…” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“Place your hand over theirs. Like this.” Dean’s voice made Castiel glanced towards the door seeing Dean walking back in with a seven-eleven bag. Dean walked over placing his hand to cover the top of the father’s limp hand. “It shows respect. If you don’t accept their apology, it will bring them great shame.” Dean stated as the father put his hand down once Dean removed his. Castiel noticed Krissy’s hand still out which he softly covered as Dean did. 

 

“Thank you, your grace.” He stated to Castiel picking up his daughter, he bowed to Dean before walking away, taking his daughter with him shutting the door behind him.

 

“I didn’t know you did that,” Castiel stated as Dean pulled the ice cream from the bag handing it to Castiel. 

 

“It's the stuff we do naturally. You haven’t seen me with other werewolves besides Sam. I never expected such a formal thing with Sam.” Dean started pulling out some hot dogs from his bag he got from the convenience store. “Werewolves have old but long traditions we honor.”

 

Castiel watched Dean eat the hot dog before he started to eat his ice cream, he didn’t speak for a long time just enjoying their treat as Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Our world has changed forever hasn’t it?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded holding him close. 

 

“Well, besides the kids or no?” Dean chuckled as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“I mean...We don’t have to hide anymore.” Castiel whispered as Dean looked at him. “We...We can be together.” Castiel shook as he stated that. Tears filling his eyes. All he ever wanted since he met that little human boy so many years ago. Dean pressed their foreheads together, Castiel cried holding him close. 

 

Dean kissed him with care as Castiel smiled against the kiss. Though Dean didn’t remember their past, he could tell Dean felt the love. Castiel kissed back with love and care. The kisses getting a little heated as they made out, their food discarded onto the side table. 

 

A knock on the door made Dean and Castiel pulled back turning towards the door. The door opened without a chance for them to speak. Crowley walked in calmly as the door was closed behind him, Dean held Castiel protectively but Crowley calmly held up a hand to calm him. 

 

“I’m not here to try to fight, I came to speak with you regarding the pups and Castiel,” Crowley spoke as Dean calmed. “Now that things have changed. Castiel is now accepted into the tribe.”

 

“Like he should be as their future queen...or king two,” Dean commented as Castiel turned. He...didn’t think about that. He would be ruling by Dean’s side. As much as the idea of ruling never crossed his mind. He knew that one day, he would have to...but what did that mean. Since the werewolves were in charge since he was born, he never had to think about it. All his worries were going to have to be when he got the throne back. Dean...has been doing this for a while now. 

 

“We need to talk about royal commitments,” Crowley spoke. 

 

“Father, we have had a lot of things happening at once. The triplets, the Cas wolf thing- which we still need to figure out and of course, the hurricane that took out my impala.” Dean stated. 

 

“Starting with the more important issues at hand.” Crowley ignored him. “By law, I am supposed to hand over the throne to you upon your mating successful and children being born.”

 

“I-...I am not ready for that.” Dean choked. 

 

“You have no choice. You know the law and I have trained you. You are completely ready.” Crowley stated. “...However…” Crowley turned to Castiel. “Some of us are not.” Castiel was taken back. He was right. Castiel has never once been trained for royal life. “Normally, you wait to produce so your mate can learn the royal ways...but we sort of did this out of order. This was the hands we were given.” 

 

“He has no reason to worry about that,” Dean spoke.

 

“We may accept him because of the heirs.” Crowley snapped. “He needs to love of the people.”

 

“The people will love him,” Dean stated frowning. 

 

“Well, he needs to start trying to understand them,” Crowley stated. “Since you tend to forget that werewolves and vampires are CENTURY OLD ENEMIES.” 

 

“The people will learn to accept him,” Dean stated. 

 

“How can you be so sure?” Crowley snapped.

  


“BECAUSE I AM THEIR KING-” Dean growled his eyes glowed red when Castiel moved in front of him separating them with his eyes glowing amber. 

 

“Enough!” Castiel shoved Dean back as Dean looked at him with his eyes still glowing. “He’s right. I need to earn the respect of the people I can’t just expect it. No matter his intent he is right unless we want a war. We need to understand on both sides we need to be accepted equally. This doesn’t just affect werewolves. It affects vampires too.”

 

“A werewolf and vampire mating.” Crowley chuckled. “Words I never thought I would hear.”

 

“Words everyone will adjust to,” Castiel stated. “Words that will end the war and end the hatred.” A small whimper from one of the puppies made Castiel turn, he picked up the black puppy who was awake and whimpering. Castiel cupped him in his hands as the large puppy snuggled into the warmth of Castiel’s hand. “Words that led to them.” 

 

Crowley looked at the pup with a raised eyebrow and a pout, he was trying to seem annoyed but...Castiel could already tell they had stolen his heart. The large puppy yawned so hard he rolled over in Castiel’s hand. Castiel laughed at his little boy which smacked his lips and stretched.

 

“They will be what changes our worlds as we know it,” Castiel spoke holding out his hand to Crowley. “Do you know why I know we will succeed?” 

 

“...Why? How can you be so sure?” Crowley asked as Castiel smiled at him. 

 

“Because even though you hate me and all vampires...you still want to hold your grandchildren.” Castiel offered the puppy to Crowley who instantly offered his hands out. Castiel placed his son into Crowley’s hands which the puppy moved and wiggled in his hand. Crowley tried to look miserable and that Castiel hadn’t won but Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

“Have you thought of names?” Crowley asked trying not to look interested. 

 

“I wanted to name them like one with an “A” and “B” and so on, so we could be A.B.C.D.E.” Dean laughed as Castiel rolled his eyes. “But Castiel not being named Eastiel messed that up and I don’t want it to be A.B.E.”

 

“I was hoping we could keep it the same letters.” Castiel turned. “I was hoping you could help us with him.” 

 

“You care what I think?” Crowley asked as Castiel smiled slightly confused. 

 

“We are family,” Castiel stated as a knock on the door, Crowley turned as the door was opened. 

 

“Sir.” A man called as Crowley nodded knowing his time was up. Crowley handed back the puppy, Castiel kissed his little puppies. Crowley started to walk away when he spoke. 

 

“He looks like an Apollo,” Crowley spoke as Castiel looked from the puppy to Crowley. Crowley turned to look at Dean, not glancing at Castiel. “I will get the crowning in order.” Dean nodded hesitantly. 

 

“Crowley, wait, would it be possible to take my children to my parents in the city?” Castiel asked. “I-I want them to officially meet them.” 

 

“It’s not safe,” Crowley commented. “Most of the city is still being repaired and streets are closed. With the heirs leaving the safety of the house-”

 

“I’ll make sure he gets there,” Sam spoke coming through the door acting like he didn’t rush back. Crowley frowned but agreed to start to leave. 

 

“Dean, however, must remain. Due to the royal rules.” Crowley spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“Wait, Why?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It’s the tradition. It’s to make sure there is always a royal .” Dean stated. 

 

“It’s to make sure to keep our royal throne,” Sam explained. “Which is why Crowley normally doesn’t leave the mansion, only on rare occasions. And with you and all the heirs leaving... It’s politics.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll stay.” Dean nodded to his dad as Crowley left. “Go. Have fun. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel hesitated as he moved to Dean kissing his cheek. Castiel collecting their small pups into a small picnic basket that Gabriel had brought them in. Sam gave Dean a smile leading Castiel out the door. “How was it with Gabriel?” 

 

“He changed the locks,” Sam stated. “That’s why I need you to help get the door open.”

 

“How can I possibly help?” Castiel asked. “And don’t you live there, why did he change the locks?” 

 

“Gabriel’s Gabriel and He’s a sucker for you and of course, he loves babies.” Sam beamed as Castiel rolled his eyes heading to the car with Sam.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in front of Gabriel’s door, he gave Sam a look before knocking. 

 

“Go away, Sam.” A weak voice called as Castiel cleared his throat. 

 

“Gabriel it’s me,” Castiel called when the door unlocked a few moments later. Gabriel opened the door happy to see his friend but seeing Sam made Gabriel groaned. 

 

“I trusted you,” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“I’ll let you play with the babies if you let him explain.” Castiel tempted as Gabriel sighed before opening the door for them both. Gabriel ushered Sam into his bedroom to talk. Gabriel opening the door to the bedroom. Gabriel let Sam in before closing the door turning to him to argue. Sam moved pressing his lips to Gabriel’s which Gabriel moaned in surprise. Gabriel hated how much he melted into him as Sam and Gabriel fell back onto the bed. Gabriel felt his shirt being pulled from his body, as Gabriel unbuckled his pants yanking it down. 

 

Sam roughly touched Gabriel’s body, stripping naked against each other. Gabriel moaned as Sam held the smaller body against his own. Gabriel swallowed trying to keep it down as Sam kissed open Gabriel’s body, which was turned on and needed no lubricant due to his species. 

 

Sam leaned down giving Gabriel’s cock a curious lick which Gabriel shuttered trying to keep it down, not wanting Castiel to know of the things they were doing. Sam’s mouth slid down his cock, his fingers moving to tease Gabriel’s virgin hole. Gabriel tensed shyly blushing biting his fingers as Sam slid the first in. Gabriel swallowed his body being taken care of by Sam as he flinched at the first finger. Sam gave his cock a lick to make up for the pain. 

 

Sam didn’t move his finger till Gabriel adjusted, when he did, he rocked it easily into him. When Gabriel was used to one finger he added another. Gabriel taking it easy and breathing through it. It wasn’t long before he had taken every finger well, Sam pulling out as he moved to position himself. 

 

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed in a whisper as Sam kissed his neck with care. “...I love you.” Gabriel’s eyes tears slid down his face.

 

“I love you so much,” Sam whispered back, kissing those tears away. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam pressed kisses against his lips as he moved to push into him. Gabriel sucked in air as Sam pushed completely into him. Gabriel moaned tensing slightly as Sam went back to pressing kisses against his lips. 

 

Gabriel kissed back as Sam moved against him slowly at first, taking their time with each other. Gabriel felt Sam speeding up with each thrust as Gabriel bit his lip trying not to be loud. Gabriel wasn’t going to last long. 

 

“I-I’m going to cum-” Gabriel whimpered his whisper. 

 

“Bite me.” Sam panted rocking roughly into him. 

 

“W-...What?” Gabriel panted. 

 

“Bite me.” Sam panted as Gabriel felt himself growing close as Gabriel...complied. Gabriel bit roughly into Sam’s neck with his sharp teeth. Sam grunted as he pounded Gabriel through his orgasm before he came deep inside the siren. Gabriel and Sam panted against each other as blood spilled onto Gabriel before Sam pulled out and moved to cover his bleeding wound with his shirt before he walked towards the bathroom to place a bandaid on it. Gabriel got up weakly, before walking over to the bathroom to help him patch up. 

 

“Sorry, we have teeth like sharks,” Gabriel spoke before grabbing some bandaids. “Why did you want me to bite you? Got a fetish I don’t know about.”

 

“Because you’ll be welcome at my home,” Sam stated as Gabriel paused. “...If I bit you, I’d be mating you. If I allow you to bite me...It shows I’m serious with you. It shows you aren’t my fling.” Gabriel was taken back looking at him as Sam smiled at him with love. “I don’t want to lose you. I really do love you. I want to one day mate you. We...have been friends for years and I have loved you for just as long… I’m sorry I ever hurt you-”

 

Gabriel kissed him softly which Sam held him back before Gabriel pulled back to clean the wound. Once the wound was patched, Sam stood kissing his skin. 

 

“Take a shower. I’m going to take Castiel to visit his parents and we will come back to get you...so you can come to the mansion with us.” Sam whispered as Gabriel blushed nodded. Sam kissed his forehead leaving the bathroom, getting dress and walking out to Castiel. Castiel covered his nose as Sam came out.

 

“What’s that smell?” Castiel commented. “I also smell blood.”

 

“No need to worry about that and I scratched myself is all.” Sam beamed innocently not wanting Castiel to know that’s what sex smells like. “Let’s go visit your parents.”

 

“Did you talk it out with Gabriel?” Castiel asked being rushed out the door. 

 

“Yeah, we talked it out,” Sam stated blush. “I-...I’m planning to introduce him to my parents today, so he doesn’t feel so temporary in my life.”

 

“I’m glad. You guys are so cute.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Thanks.” Sam blushed to laugh. 

 

“Is that why he got in the shower?” Castiel asked. “He must be nervous.”

 

“Yep. That’s it.” Sam beamed innocently through his lie as they headed towards the car.


	17. Queen and King

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked up to his old apartment that seemed spared by the damages of the hurricane. He was glad that they were okay. Castiel knocked on the door which opened almost instantly opened. 

 

“Castiel!” Rowena cupped his face before hugging him.

 

“Mom.” Castiel choked out hugging her close as Castiel held the basket away from them to keep the babies safe. Rowena pulled back. 

 

“We were so worried. We didn’t know what else to do but call-” Rowena paused seeing Sam standing there. Sam awkwardly got the hint. 

 

“Look, I am not supposed to let you go off alone especially with the heirs...but I won’t say anything...and I'll just go pick up Gabriel,” Sam said awkwardly turning back towards the car. Rowena waited till he was out of earshot before pulling Castiel inside. 

 

“Wait, who did you call-” Castiel asked when he noticed the group of adults standing in the living room, Castiel was taken back. “...The elders?” Castiel turned back to them seeing the group of men and women bow their heads. 

 

“My lord.” The main elder, Naomi called to him. “We were so worried to hear you have been taken captive by the werewolves.” 

 

“Taken captive?” Castiel choked out in surprise as he walked over placing the basket on the table. “I think you all have misunderstood what’s going on.”

 

“We perfectly understand the werewolves have been keeping you in their mansion locked away from your friends and family and needing to be escorted,” Naomi spoke. 

 

“Look. They are doing it for my protection….our protection.” Castiel smiled as he softly pulled the blanket off the picnic basket to show the three little royal heirs. “These are my children. My blood. A vampire and werewolf blood-born half breeds. The future of both werewolves and vampire kind to come together. There is no separate royal family anymore. There is only them to take the throne. Heirs to both royal families.”

 

Castiel watched his children now awake and whining for food, one was suckling at their siblings' ankles trying to find a source of food. Castiel picked up one of the puppies. 

 

“I wanted to introduce my parents and my brother to the triplets,” Castiel spoke as he felt a hug on his leg. Castiel looked down seeing his brother. “There you are.” 

 

“Cassie! You’re okay!” Alfie beamed. 

 

“I am!” Castiel smiled. “I wanted you to officially meet the babies, go wash your hands.” Alfie beamed and ran to wash his hands when Naomi took the puppy from Castiel’s hands without warning. Castiel turned when his pup whimpered his eyes glowed amber as he growled at her. 

 

“Castiel,” Rowena spoke as she grabbed his arm. “She means him no harm.” Castiel forced himself to calm down closing his eyes, when he opened his eyes they faded to blue again. 

 

“This is your offspring?” Naomi stated as Castiel nodded. “How sure these are yours?”

 

“One hundred percent.” Castiel snapped as Alfie came over with dry hands. 

 

“Can I hold them?!” Alfie asked as Castiel pulled out Apollo from the basket. 

 

“This is Apollo.” Castiel hummed as Alfie squealed holding the puppy in the small hand. 

 

“Hi, Apollo!” Alfie beamed. “Did you name the others?”

 

“No no, not yet, that’s why I came to ask mommy and daddy for their opinion,” Castiel spoke picking up the last little one, he held his little princess in his hands petting her back though he could tell they are hungry. Castiel mentally reassuring her petting her back. 

 

Naomi and the other’s looked over the puppy, having a hushed conversation that Castiel could barely make out. Watching them examing the puppy. Wigging his little paws and checking his gummy mouth. The puppy whimpered which Castiel tensed, he paused when Boris brought over a glass of blood for Castiel. 

 

“Here. I’m sure you need a drink.” Boris touched Castiel’s shoulder with care, Castiel took taking a sip of blood which despite Castiel tasting the fresh blood, didn’t sit right with him but he drank it anyway. Naomi turned around offering the puppy to Rowena who cupped the puppy. 

 

“We see no sign of vampire in them. The werewolf is obvious.” Naomi said coldly. 

 

“They don’t even have teeth yet,” Castiel stated angrily. “They were only just born.” 

 

“Are you sure-” Naomi spoke annoyed. 

 

“These are my children,” Castiel hissed. “I should know. I gave  _ birth _ to them.”

 

“Forgive our disbelief but you are a male vampire. These are werewolf pups. I don’t know what game you are trying to play to keep dating the werewolf prince.” Naomi started but Castiel growled. “At least we have an advantage of these being the werewolf prince’s children. We can use these to gain the throne-”

 

“ENOUGH! These are my blood born children! They are a miracle and your future kings or queen!” Castiel screamed. 

 

“Who would vouch for you?” Naomi spoke.

 

“I do!” Alfie spoke out of turn which Boris kneeled whispering him to be quiet since he was too young to be considered.

 

“No one?” Naomi started.

 

“I do. Daughter of the former black blood.” Rowena spoke. “Mother of the current black blood.” Rowena held his shoulders, Castiel wasn’t sure if she could or has wrapped her head around it but she stood up for them.

 

“...You vouch that your _ son  _ carried young?” Naomi raised an eyebrow.

 

“...I do.” Rowena spoke. 

 

“Then we have settled on that matter. The children are young but we need to keep an eye on the werewolves to make sure they don’t turn on Castiel and turn them against the vampires.” Naomi stated.

 

“I will keep an eye on it,” Rowena spoke as Naomi eyed her. 

 

“You aren’t even be allowed in the castle.” Naomi scoffed. 

 

“I will have my siren friend help. H...He’s allowed in the castle. He can report to mom when I can’t.” Castiel stated as Naomi eyed him. “Besides...they are so little, they can’t be influenced.”

 

“...That satisfies for now.” Noami stated moving to leave as the elders followed her. Castiel let out a breath of relief.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I thought we were helping by calling them-” Rowena breathed. Castiel turned to hug his mom, holding his puppies to his chest. Rowena held his son as Castiel nuzzled her. She pulled back smiling at him. “So these are our grandbabies?” 

 

“Yes. This is Apollo, these two don’t have names but the one your holding is a boy and one is a girl.” Castiel smiled as Rowena held up the boy who continued to whine. “We wanted to know if you had a name idea. We are trying to stick with ‘A’s.”

 

“Rowena.” Boris smiled up at her. “Aslak?”

 

“Aye. Aslak.” Rowena smiled kissing him.

 

“Aslak?” Castiel asked confused with a loving laugh.

 

“The father of both vampires and werewolves,” Rowena stated. “A history everyone likes to forget but Aslak with the father to us all...I think your father’s right, I think that is a good name for him.” Castiel smiled at that. “Unity.” 

 

“I love that.” Castiel smiled looking down at the puppy in his arms. 

 

“Got a name for the little girl?” Rowena asked. 

 

“I think, that one, I want to decide with Dean,” Castiel spoke when the door received a knock. Rowena walked over letting Sam and Gabriel in. Gabriel smiled at everyone as Sam stood awkwardly near the front door, as the vampire parent stood just as awkwardly with the werewolf so close. 

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Sam,” Castiel spoke noticing the awkward tension. They knew Gabriel and Sam from trying to find them during the hurricane but pleasantries were never really discussed under the worries of life. “He might be around a lot more often, He’s kinda a personal bodyguard.” 

 

“I WANNA BODYGUARD!” Alfie screamed happily as Apollo who was sleeping stirred whining loudly in Alfie’s hand. 

 

“Alfie.” Rowena shushed his loud voice with love as Alfie kissed Apollo trying to calm him as Apollo stretched in his arms crying loudly for Castiel.

 

Castiel touched Apollo with a loving finger petting him with love, Apollo calmed smelling his mother close and relaxed. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Boris spoke holding out his hand and Sam smiled taking it. “I finally get to thank you for helping find my boys.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr, Novak,” Sam spoke politely. “And it was no problem at all, I just have a good sense of smell.” Castiel smiled at the nice exchanged as his mother moved to greet him and thank him as well. They tolerated Dean because he was once human...but he was so happy to see them extending their friendliness to a natural-born werewolf. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Sam,” Rowena spoke with a smile. There was still tension from the former enemies but they tried. 

 

“Cas, you have to return to the castle. I got a text from Dean, the ceremony is about to start.” Sam spoke as Castiel turned. 

 

“...Can my family come?” Castiel asked as Sam hesitated. 

 

“Well, I guess…” Sam hesitated. “Normally it’s the pack, but...you’re the king...queen?” 

 

“Queen's fine,” Castiel started smiling turning to his family. 

 

“Is...it formal,” Rowena spoke trying to be supportive as Castiel looked at Sam. 

 

“Well...kind of.” Sam nodded his head the question scratching his chin. Castiel and Rowena exchanged looks. 

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked towards the mansion, holding his puppies close in their basket. He knew they were so good and patient for meals. Castiel walked up the stairs with happiness when he was allowed to walk past the gate but when Rowena, Alfie, and Boris tried they were stopped at the door. 

 

“Hey, Hey! They are allowed in.” Castiel moved back past them. 

 

“My lord?” One man at the door spoke.

 

“You heard him, and this one is with me,” Sam took Gabriel’s hand pulling him along as he spoke as the men at the door nodded and moved away to grant them access. Castiel walked in, some werewolves around the mansion weren’t near the entrances, and were safer deeper inside. Castiel ushered his family up the stairs and towards their room. Castiel opened it up seeing Dean was standing in front of a mirror. He smiled turning to Castiel. 

 

“Leave us,” Dean spoke as they left without a word. Dean hugged Castiel close who hugged him back careful of their precious cargo. Castiel pulled back as Sam came in with Rowena, Boris, and Alfie. 

 

“Dean, I hope you don’t mind. I wanted them here for the crowning.” Castiel spoke as he placed the puppies onto the doggy bed before he went to the bathroom to change into a wolf.

 

“Welcome,” Dean spoke shaking their hands. “I’m so glad you came.” 

 

“We couldn't miss it,” Boris spoke shaking his hand. Dean smiled at him as Castiel came out of the bathroom in his wolf form moving to feed the babies. 

 

“Cassie!” Alfie lit up happily moving to Castiel as the puppies started to eat happily. Alfie started to pet his brother’s fur as Castiel entertained all the kids. Castiel licked the puppies with care leaving a small lick or two for Alfie.

 

“Hi, Dean,” Gabriel spoke moving to hug Dean. 

 

“Gabriel welcome! I missed you!” Dean yanked him into a big tight hug which Gabriel laughed happily holding him back. Gabriel was put back down as Gabriel smiled at him. “Wait, how did you sneak in.” Dean ruffled his hair. “I’m surprised they let you in without a fight.”

 

“It’s because we are in a mating claim.” Sam held Gabriel close without hesitation. Gabriel blushed as Dean laughed. 

 

“No way! Since when?!” Dean asked impressed. 

 

“Well, It’s just time I show how serious Gabriel is to me,” Sam spoke as Gabriel leaned into him blushing obviously.

 

“Well, congrats.” Dean chuckled, “Never have I see Sam this serious about anyone to bring them here.” Gabriel blushed at that as he felt Sam squishing him close. 

 

“So were are we in the ceremony set up?” Sam asked. 

 

“Well, we are hoping Castiel can control me,” Dean stated. “While being in my natural form.”

 

“He seems to have you by a chain,” Sam spoke. “You should be okay.” 

 

“But...with non-werewolves here-” Dean spoke worried but Sam and him continued to whisper. Sam trying to calm his worries. Castiel watched his mate with worry, not meaning to upset him. He whimpered moving to gain Sam’s attention. 

 

“He’s going to be okay,” Castiel spoke softly which Sam could understand. “I won’t let him hurt anyone.”

 

“And Castiel’s got your back too,” Sam reassured to Dean who nodded. 

 

“I never purposely changed before,” Dean commented. 

 

“Which is why you have all of us here,” Sam reassured. A knock on the door to their room made everyone turn as Crowley walked in.

 

“What the hell are all these other creatures doing in a werewolf sanctuary?!” Crowley asked annoyed.

 

“We are here to support my son,” Rowena spoke coldly. “Taking his rightful place as  _ king.” _

 

“We aren’t here to fight,” Boris spoke taking her hand. “We are here to support our son and yours,” Boris stated respectfully giving his head a light bow as Crowley snorted annoyed.

 

“I invited them.” Dean lied covering for Castiel. “I want them present for the union of our kingdoms and the rule of one tribe.” 

 

“Can we have a quick chat outside?” Crowley ushered to his son obviously annoyed. Dean sighed moving to follow. Dean closed the door trying to keep it quiet but Crowley was always loud and yelling. “You expect the  _ vampire _ royal family to make it through the ceremony where their _ Soldiers, _ their men, fighting to put that PISS ANT on the throne and killed our kind like dogs?! You will have a blood bath!” 

 

“Which is why we will keep the peace at this ceremony no matter what,” Dean spoke calmly. “I understand their pain and anger but this is not one-sided. We killed and tortured their kind as well. This is a beginning we all need.” 

 

“What part of a sanctuary do you not understand?!” Crowley snapped. 

 

“Then allow it to be one! No blood can be shed in the sanctuary!” Dean snapped. “Have everyone respect the rules if they wish to stay-” 

 

“Your people will not respect this insult,” Crowley yelled.

 

“They won’t now. But when they no longer live in fear for what they are. Then they will.” Dean spoke calmly as Crowley frowned but backed off.

 

“The ceremony will begin as soon as you are ready,” Crowley spoke. 

 

“Can you take the Vampire royals to the royal balcony?” Dean asked as Crowley nodded. Dean opened the door. Rowena and Boris glanced up. 

 

“Come with me,” Crowley spoke as Rowena and Boris hesitated. 

 

“It’s okay. He won’t harm you.” Dean smiled reassuringly. “It’s just for the ceremony. I hope you are hungry because we love to feast.” 

 

“I am!” Alfie lit up. “I can eat a horse!” Running over to Crowley and taking his hand. Crowley frowned not holding his hand back but the kid was happy. Crowley didn’t force the kid to let go.

 

“Well, we will feed you well.” Sam laughed as Alfie beamed. 

 

“You will dine with Castiel, my father and I for the first of many family meals,” Dean stated as Rowena smiled softly hoping peace could come but she didn’t believe. Boris said nothing taking Dean’s hand and squeezing his hand before walking to follow Crowley out. Dean turned to Sam once the tension had passed, Sighing sitting on the bed. 

 

“You are going to die from stress.” Sam laughed. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean laughed ruffled his hair. 

 

“Well, it looks like Crowley will behave,” Sam glanced towards the door holding Gabriel close as Gabriel blushed at the affection. “We can be at peace with that.” 

 

“Well, the babies will be introduced as well.” Dean sat down with Castiel petting the babies. “I don’t think we named them all yet.” 

 

“We have Apollo and Aslak.” Castiel moved to lick his fingers, Dean smiled not hearing him. “You get the honor of naming our little girl.”

 

“The boys are Apollo and Aslak. The little girl is all yours.” Sam spoke as Dean smiled before picking up the girl who was fat and dosing. Dean eyed her smiling before kissing her her little nose. 

 

“Apollo, Aslak and...Alaska.” Dean commented. “Alaska Aubery Novak.” Castiel licked his mate. 

 

“What about Apollo Asher Novak?” Sam spoke as Castiel barked. “Like that?” 

 

“That’s cute,” Gabriel laughed. “Adam is a cute middle name too though.” 

 

“Aslak Adam Novak,” Dean repeated, before nodding. “What do you think, my love?” Castiel licked his face as Dean smiled. Dean set her down and happily brushed Castiel’s fur. “So are you ready to be crowned my King?” Dean hummed. 

 

“He prefers queen,” Sam called chewing on some of the food in there. “He said it’s less confusing,” Sam stated before Castiel could speak. “Plus I think it’s very progressive.”

 

“Stop eating their food,” Gabriel whispered. “What do you guys actually do for your crowning ceremony?”

 

“We are supposed to be in our natural form,” Dean stated. “Castiel and I will walk to the thrones, where we will sit in the chairs. The crowns will be placed on our heads. I’m a little worried because-”

 

“You can’t control your other side,” Gabriel spoke understanding.

 

“But Castiel can.” Sam chewed still eating. 

 

“Hopefully.” Dean chuckled ruffling Castiel’s fur. “Otherwise, we have ways to knock me out.”

 

“We won’t need it but we will need to get these guys to the ceremony.” Sam moved to collect the puppies after they were finished eating. “After they are crowned we will introduce the new princess and princes,” Sam stated placing them into the basket. “And it will be official, Dean and Castiel will be the new bosses.”

 

“Like...holy crap.” Gabriel blinked as Sam took his hand. 

 

“Let’s give them a few minutes.” Sam ushered him out. Dean sighed now that the peaceful and quiet. Dean watched Castiel change back into human formed. Castiel smiled at his lover before he softly straddled him. Castiel cupped his face smiling at him. 

 

“Hey, stranger.” Castiel breathed as Dean smiled eyeing him, taking him in.

 

“Hey.” Dean kissed him with care as Castiel kissed back. Castiel’s eyes started to glow as Dean had a flash of a memory of his past. Dean holding his bleeding neck after Crowley bit into it. Castiel screaming in worry for his boyfriend. They looked so young. Castiel felt a harsh push as Castiel fell back. Dean cursing as he backed up. 

 

“Dean, ouch!” Castiel held his lip which was swollen from the shove.

 

“S-Sorry...I don’t know what happened.” Dean spoke confused as he moved to cup Castiel’s face.

 

“I’m okay.” Castiel could taste blood in his mouth which meant it broke the skin. Castiel wiped the blood from his lip. Castiel stood moving away from him to check the wound in the mirror. Castiel frowned looking at the wound. 

 

“Are you really okay?” Dean asked feeling guilty. 

 

“Yeah. I am.” Castiel spoke turning to him looking annoyed with being knocked off. “...Are you?” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean nodded hesitating. “Sorry,” Dean stated as a knock on the door got their attention. 

 

“Sir, It’s time.” A werewolf spoke through the door as Dean nodded. Castiel moved to look at Dean with worry. 

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I am, I promise,” Dean spoke brushing off that...odd vision he had. It must have been when he lost his memories. It would explain why Castiel was there...and so young. Dean rubbed his head trying to rationalize it. 

 

“Okay.” Castiel smiled a worried smile before he changed into a wolf. Castiel barked up at Dean ready for him to change. Dean hesitated, he hated to change. It was like...he was someone else. Dean closed his eyes and started to change. Dean transformed being into his monstrous form. Castiel barked and happily got up on his two paws before licking Dean’s fingers since he was so much smaller than him. The door to the room opened which the beast turned towards the door. Castiel licked Dean’s knee and walked casually out the door. Dean slowly followed his little mate honestly, scaring the other werewolves knowing Dean’s out of control in that form. They followed a safe distance away.

 

“NOW INTRODUCING THE KING AND QUEEN,” Crowley called as Castiel watched the door open to the throne room, the room was surrounded by werewolves in their true form. Castiel’s eyes slid over the room, slightly intimidated by them all. Which got Dean all huffy protective of his mate. The werewolves tensed as the werewolf growled. However, Alfie’s laughter made Castiel glance up to the balcony seeing Crowley and his family watching him. Alfie waved down which made Castiel felt a bit better and calmed Dean down. 

 

Castiel walked with Dean towards the thrones where Castiel sat down in his throne chair and Dean sat in his following Castiel’s lead. Castiel felt a crown being placed on his head as one was fearfully placed on Dean’s. 

 

“INTRODUCING THE KING AND QUEEN!” Crowley boomed as howls entered the air. Castiel felt the room shake from the howls of the people. It wasn’t till the howls quieted that the princess and princes were introduced. Sam walked over to Crowley who was whispered into his ear. “Seriously, All are going by Novak?” Crowley whispered back. Sam nodded. Crowley frowned but went back to speaking.

 

 “INTRODUCING PRINCE APOLLO ASHER NOVAK, PRINCE ASLAK ADAM NOVAK, AND ALASKA AUBERY NOVAK!” All introduced on a small individual pillow which the wolves crowded around to sniff and gawk at. Called out by their new names, but since the puppies were fast asleep everyone was quietly taking them in till they were brought to the front. Castiel could tell there was confusion and mix reactions, as the puppies were walked through the room and out to sleep again. However, with all the reactions from the werewolves... they weren’t allowed to dwell when Crowley spoke again. 

 

“ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN!” Crowley called as howls erupted again. Castiel watching as despite their feelings the werewolves still howled in their honor. Respecting the rules of their kind. Despite not liking it. Castiel was their queen. Now...Castiel had to worry about the ones who weren’t in wolves' clothing.

 


	18. War

 

 

 

 

Dean stood in the shower letting water slide down his skin, his life was changing. He knew that. However, he felt...his past he didn’t remember scratching at the back of his mind. He could no longer run the bar, his home was to be here now. However, he was still trying to convince his father to allow them to live on the property elsewhere and not in the community house where all royals were expected to live. Crowley was moving from the highest floor, which was the king quarters which was a large single floor for just the royals. Crowley was moving to the floor Dean and Castiel used to live on. Gabriel was running the bar for Dean with Sam’s help and once they were moved to the top floor Mufasa and Dobby could come here to live with them. Dean missed Mufasa a lot, he missed his home a lot. However, Castiel and the pups made this all easier on him, the large transition.

 

Dean turned when the bathroom door opened, Castiel poked his head in. Dean paused in the shower Castiel giving him a worried smile. 

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked softly as Dean nodded. “Because you have been in the shower for two hours.” Castiel moved into the bathroom opening the shower to feel the water. “It’s ice cold.” 

 

“Sorry...I know you wanted a shower.” Dean mumbled as Castiel turned off the water. Castiel held out a towel open for him. Dean climbed out as castiel wrapped the towel around him. Dean snuggled into the towel. Castiel grabbed another wiping his face of the water. 

 

“Is it the king stuff?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. Castiel cupped his face. “I’ll help with that.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Dean took his hand away from his face. “I just...been having weird dreams lately.” 

 

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel asked worriedly. 

 

“I don’t know. It’s nothing. It’s just nightmares.” Dean shrugged as Castiel continued to dry his face. 

 

“But you can tell me all about them.” Castiel held him. 

 

“I would if I could even really remember them. I wake up and barely recall what made me so upset.” Dean stated. 

 

“I get it. I don’t remember my dreams either.” Castiel stated looking up at his mate as Dean leaned down kissing him. Castiel moaned into the soft little kiss before Castiel pulled back. Castiel ushered him into their room as Castiel moved to help his freezing mate getting him warm in some clothes before wrapping a blanket around him. 

 

“Cas!” Alfie called, watching his brother like always except for his safety he couldn’t allow him out of his sight and the floor had to be on lockdown. The only way Rowena and Boris agreed to have Alfie visit without them. Slowly Castiel was opening their hearts to trust the werewolves. Especially since only dirty looks were the worst thing to happen. 

 

“What buddy?” Castiel called walking Dean to the living room making him some hot cocoa to warm him up. 

 

“Aslak has an eye open.” Castiel walked over holding the larger puppy who indeed was slowly and surely trying to open his eyes. Castiel looked over, seeing one of the puppy’s eyes were half-open. Castiel looked at him with a smile. “Would you look at that. He’s already trying to see the world.” Castiel pet the baby’s head. “He’s growing so fast,” Castiel commented as Alfie smiled happily. “Go show Dean while I finish unpacking this box.” Castiel walked to the living area of the highest floor of the mansion. Alfie showed Dean talking his ear off as Dean smiled moving to hold the little puppy to his chest. 

 

Aslak was trying to raise his head for long periods, like his siblings. Castiel watched his mate cradling their son. Castiel watched Dean scratching under his chin as Aslak whimpered and held his head up enjoying the pets. 

 

“You’re such a good dad.” Castiel hummed placing what remained of their leveled house items around the house. “They are going to appreciate all you do when they are older.”

 

“All I do is know where their scratch spots are,” Dean confessed as Aslak tilted his head to let Dean scratch somewhere else. Castiel smiled at him when knocking on the door made Castiel turn. He held onto Alfie protectively, he had been here a couple of weeks but still, he wasn’t used to this home. Part of Castiel was always on edge here, Castiel’s eyes glowed amber protectively. 

 

“It’s breakfast.” Dean stood walking to the door Castiel tensed till Dean opened the door and a werewolf servant pushed some food in on a cart. She bowed before leaving with no issue. Dean already moving to uncover the food, eating some bacon. Castiel relaxed as Alfie happily ran over to eat the food too. The trays were full of food. Castiel watched Dean using one hand to serve him some food which Alfie carried to the table. Dean started on one for Castiel which Castiel walked over to take over for him since he was carrying their child. 

 

Castiel filled the plate before he filled his own before walking them to the table. Castiel placed Dean’s down who happily moved to sit holding their son to his chest. 

 

“They are getting so big,” Dean stated as leaned back just letting Aslak lay on him. “Watch this.” Dean playfully howled as Aslak raised his head all pumped up with his tail wagging and horribly howled back. Squeaky howl, unlike a real wolf. Castiel covered his mouth at the cute display when he took his son kissing him repeatedly. 

“My big bad wolf.” Castiel cooed to his son, who continued to try to howl. Castiel laughed cradling him close, the wolf in his little arms a bundle of life. Castiel patted his little butt lovingly. Dean was happily watching Castiel kiss their little pup before going back to eating.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowena moved around the hospital, glancing down at her phone closing the door to the last patient she checked. She was still uneasy leaving her son in the werewolf mansion but Castiel wanted to see his brother and Alfie wanted to see his brother and the babies. Rowena continued down the hall after seeing a picture of Alfie eating breakfast, Rowena almost walked into someone. 

 

“Oh, I am so-” Rowena glanced up seeing Naomi standing there. “Naomi.” 

 

“Rowena. How is Castiel?” Naomi asked as Rowena cleared her throat. 

 

“He’s doing fine. The babies and him are doing fine.” Rowena spoke as Naomi eyed her innocently. 

 

“Wonderful,” Naomi spoke with false kindness. “Werewolves keeping him isolated?” 

 

“I think it’s more his choice,” Rowena stated. “Dean has been taking over the royal responsibilities, while Castiel has been tending to the babies. He said he’s really enjoying watching them grow, not worrying about anything but them for a while.”

 

“He shouldn’t let the wolf control anything,” Naomi spoke. “We are allowing this illogical mating on the principle this will be to an advantage to take back the crown.”

 

“He has the crown,” Rowena spoke coldly. 

 

“Not to the effect we will like.” Naomi sighed. “But soon...we will.” 

 

“Naomi, people are content with the way things are now-” Rowena spoke. 

 

“We aren’t content enough,” Naomi stated. “...And it would be smart for you to remember your place here.”

 

“...” Rowena said nothing as Naomi walked past her, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked away. Rowena turned watching her go. 

 

“Rowena,” Boris spoke as Rowena turned to him. “Are you okay? Was that Naomi?” 

 

“I think she’s trying to keep us in line,” Rowena spoke looking back where she went. 

 

“In line? In line for what?” Boris asked looking down the hall concerned.

 

“...I’m not sure,” Rowena stated. “We will just have to mind what we do.”

 

“Should we tell Castiel?” Boris spoke. 

 

“No. No need to worry him. Not just yet.” Rowena stated. “We need to figure out her game before we worry our mama bear.” 

 

“Okay,” Boris stated as he led her away protectively.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel relaxed once the children were asleep, Castiel relaxed onto the couch. Alfie asleep in the spare bed for him. Castiel still unpacking the house while Dean was out with his king duties. Castiel still hasn’t understood what Dean did since he hasn’t seen what Dean did all day. Though Dean always did come home tired. Like really tired. The front door opened as Dean came walking through instantly pulling the suit tie from his neck collar. Castiel glancing up seeing Dean come collapse next to him. 

 

“How was it?” Castiel spoke as Dean scoffed. 

 

“Long,” Dean stated moving to lay his head on his lap. Castiel smiled holding him petting his hair.

 

“What did you do today?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Mostly just keep everyone from killing each other.” Dean stated.”You?”

 

“Same, I swear Alaska is trying to smother her brothers,” Castiel stated as Dean snorted. “She keeps laying on their faces. She’s a sneaky little attempted murderer.” 

 

“She gets it from you.” Dean stuck his tongue out as Castiel snorted looking at him in love just taking him in. 

 

“I know we didn’t talk about...but I want to thank you for taking on the royal responsibilities while-” Castiel started but Dean leaned up and kissed him. 

 

“Look, until you feel ready to rule by my side, I will happily handle it,” Dean stated. 

 

“It’s just a lot,” Castiel stated with a sigh. “I just need to get used to being a werewolf thing now...and I’m not ready to leave the babies-”

 

“Cas, you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Dean stated seriously, holding Castiel’s hands. “I am happy just having you here with me. I love coming home to you.” 

 

“You are so sweet,” Castiel whispered. “I love you so so much, I love you coming home to me.” Dean kissed him softly leaning up to hold him close. Castiel kissed back softly pulling back. “I just feel like I should be taking the brunt of the royal duties-”

 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“I don’t know. We are supposed to be helping each other out.” Castiel shrugged feeling guilty. 

 

“You are helping me out,” Dean started brushing his hair with his fingers. “I can’t leave you guys if you weren’t here with the kids. I would be too scared to. You being by my side gives me the strength to go out and deal with the boring stuff.” Dean shrugged with a smile. 

 

“Thanks for giving me time to figure them out and what I am,” Castiel stated again as Dean hummed nuzzling into his lover. Castiel kissed him with care just allowing the affection when the glass broke from a window. Castiel and Dean pulled back seeing a smoke bomb rolling onto their floor. 

 

“Is that-?” Castiel choked as they scrambled off each other. 

 

“Get the kids out of here,” Dean growled as he started to change. Castiel moved into the bedroom shaking Alfie quickly making him get up.

 

“What’s going on?!” Alfie asked worriedly.

 

“Help me grab the babies!” Castiel panicked coughing roughly as more smoke bombs were thrown into the windows. Alfie grabbed Alaska as Castiel grabbed the other two. Castiel tried to exit the apartment, but opening the front door made him see every person down the hall was knocked out by gas inside. Castiel slammed the door, his eyes amber. “Alfie, cover your nose and mouth,” Castiel spoke forcing a cloth over his mouth. “Dean! We have to get out of here another way-” Dean grabbed one of the smoke bombs trying to toss them out. Dean grabbed one which exploded in his grasp made him howl in pain as liquid metal spilled into his skin.    
“Dean!” 

 

Dean cradled his arm as Castiel ran over but Dean ignored his pain, Dean grabbed the couch throwing it into one of the windows. Castiel looked down at the high fifth-floor drop. Dean turned towards the door hearing the sound of someone trying to ram down the door. 

 

“We need a rope or-” Castiel panicked but Dean grabbed him with one arm, Dean grabbed Alfie jumping from the fifth floor. A loud gunshot echoed as Castiel and Alfie screamed when they hit the ground hard. Castiel cradled his sons close as they recovered from hitting the ground. Castiel forced himself off the ground as Alfie cried cradling his elbow close. Alaska was whimpering and crying as were the other puppies. Castiel ignored his pain holding his puppies with one hand to his chest as he grabbed Alfie’s uninjured arm. “We got to go!” Castiel stated noticing Dean wasn’t moving. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel panicked seeing Dean's lifeless body. Castiel could see blood pouring from a wound on his back, the gunshot. Castiel could hear he was still breathing. Dean was in pain and knocked out but alive. “Alfie. Take the babies and go to the hospital, find mom and dad.” Castiel slid the boys into Alfie’s pockets as Alfie cried. 

 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Alfie sobbed.

 

“Go!” Castiel panicked. Alfie listened running into the forest crying. Castiel watched him for a moment before he grabbed Dean’s large werewolf body. Castiel thought he would be way too big to lift. But...Castiel was able to pull him along. Castiel’s eyes glowed amber as he yanked him towards the opposite away of the woods. He had to hide Dean, Castiel could hear the people who attacked the mansion looking for him. 

 

Castiel yanked and pulled him his eyes continuing to glow as he got him into a nearby lake. It was easier to hold him as he watched the blood trail in the water starting to disappear as he pulled him deeper into the water. Dean changing from his wolf to human form as he pulled him. The water was cold, Castiel noticed that Dean shivered as he pulled Dean behind the waterfall. Pressing him back into the small area behind the waterfall. 

 

“Did you find them, Arthur?” A voice spoke. 

 

“No, the werewolves are gone, Pierce.” Another voice spoke annoyed, Most likely Arthur. “This hunt got messy. They might come back with help.”

 

“We got a majority of their people. We will use them for compliance. Werewolves are loyal. That’s what will do them in.” Arthur spoke as Pierce and him walked away. Castiel waited till he couldn’t smell them anymore. Dean was shaking. His body entering hypothermia. Castiel...however, was fine. He wasn’t cold. 

 

Castiel pulled Dean close cradling him trying to keep him warm in the water but it wasn’t working. Castiel waited till there was no sign of them coming back before he carried Dean’s naked human body from the water. Castiel holding the shaking Dean, Castiel could feel how cold he was to the touch. 

 

“I need to get you warm,” Castiel mumbled to himself as he heard Dean’s wheezing breaths. Castiel cursed, he needed to get him warm. Why was this stupid mansion away from humanity? Castiel sniffed the air smelling a place they could stay at till Dean was warm and someplace he can try to patch him up. Castiel noticed a cave, which he didn’t hesitate to bring Dean in. Dean was so cold to the touch. Castiel took off his wet sweater which was useless to help. Castiel moved to break branches from nearby trees bring them in. Castiel tossed the wood down quickly setting it up. 

 

Dean weakly breathed, Castiel turned to look at him concerned seeing the blood in his mouth. He was bleeding internally. Castiel could smell it. Castiel cursed as he grabbed two rocks hitting them hard together which sparked at his strength. Castiel broke the rocks which made him angrily toss them. Dean’s skin looked so pale. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sobbed pulling his knees close. “I-I can’t do anything. I’m sorry. I can’t even make a fire. If I wasn’t so useless, I could have been born a dragon or something and make my own-” Castiel moved to wipe his tears when he noticed his hand was glowing red. “...What the fuck?” 

 

Castiel looked at his hands seeing them making heat and...burning red. Castiel didn’t take this blessing lightly. He moved quickly grabbing the wood which instantly caught fire. Relieved, Castiel moved his hands over Dean warming him, careful not to touch him. It wasn’t long before Dean was no longer shaking, he was wheezing still...but warm. Castiel lit up wiping his tears happily laughing before realizing...his hands were still bright red. 

 

Castiel left the cave heading back to the lake where he dunked his hands hesitantly into the water. The water hissed and boiled till his hands returned to normal. Castiel looked at his hands, not back to normal. Castiel glanced down noticing his eyes were still amber. Castiel touched his face, did this...have to do with his amber eyes?

 

Castiel turned going back to Dean who breathed roughly on the ground, Castiel kneeled down petting Dean’s face. Dean wheezed his lips parting as he breathed. Castiel could tell his rib was broken. His hand was messed up the hot silver had burned into his skin, he needed surgery to remove it. Dean was bruised and battered. 

 

“You are such a good daddy.” Castiel choked tearing up as he touching his hair with love. “You saved me, my brother and our babies. I love you so much. You are such a good daddy.” Castiel covered Dean with his now dried sweater. “...I need to go get help...but I don’t want to leave you...but you will die without help.” 

 

Castiel kissed him softly before stood brushing off his pants stripping down he covered Dean with his clothes. He made sure the fire was fed before he walked towards the exit. Castiel moved to grab a large boulder near the entrance pushing it in front of the door. It left a small opening on top which Castiel grabbed a couple of bushes covering the rest of the opening. Castiel closed his eyes just praying Dean would be okay till he returned. Castiel changed into a wolf before he bolted off into the distance.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Rowena.” A nurse named Joy called but Rowena was finishing up this IV. 

 

“Just one second,” Rowena stated.

 

“Rowena.” Joy spoke again as Rowena turned annoyed. 

 

“What?” Rowena asked annoyed looking at her. 

 

“...There’s a couple of cops here. They have your son. They're looking for you. Room thirteen.” Joy stated as Rowena looked upset. Rowena ran out quickly.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Alfie sat on the hospital bed, his arm in a cast as he sat continuing to hold Alaska, she was sucking on his finger as the other puppies sat on the bed crying. He wasn’t supposed to take them into the hospital, but the nurses made an exception for him especially since the cops were there. 

 

“Alfie?!” Rowena sighed in relief running to him to hold him. 

 

“Mommy!” Alfie cried as Rowena held him tightly. 

 

“W-What happened?!” Rowena asked before she noticed the puppies. “W-W...here is Castiel?” Alfie continued to cry. 

 

“Ma’am, we need to talk-” The police stated but Boris came in quickly also in relief seeing Alfie okay. 

 

“Talk to me,” Boris ushered them into a different room as Rowena breathed in relief kissing and hugging her son. 

 

“What happened.” Rowena cupped his face.

 

“Some bad men hurt Dean and Castiel stayed behind to help him.” Alfie wheezed trying to breathe. 

 

“Who?” Rowena asked concerned. 

 

“I-I don’t know. There was smoke and it smelled bad and made everyone sleepy.” Alfie whimpered.

 

“Hunters.” Rowena cursed.

 

“Rowena. My love.” Boris spoke looking awkward. “W-...We need to go. We...have...to find our dog.” Boris spoke nodding towards the window as Castiel jumped up and down at the window. He must have gotten his attention in the other room. The cops were watching confused in the hall as Rowena nodded quickly. 

 

“Yes, Thank you.” Rowena gave them an awkward smile before they all rushed towards the entrance.

 

“Weird people.” The cop commented as the other laughed.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Rowena drove like crazy following the wolf which ran through the woods, quickly trying to return to Dean. After a couple of near accidents, Castiel stopped in front of the cave. Castiel barked and freaked out near the cave. Rowena and Boris got out the car, Boris eyed the cover. 

 

“This it?” Boris spoke as Castiel barked. “Rowena, help me.” Rowena nodded as they pushed the boulder away from the entrance, as soon as Castiel could he bolted back over to Dean. Castiel returned to a human grabbing his underwear sliding it on.

 

“Dean, I got help.” Castiel kneeled down relieved when he noticed something that made him tense. “D-Dean?” Castiel touched Dean’s neck for a pulse. “D-Dad! Dean’s not breathing!” Castiel sobbed covering his mouth.

 

Boris ran over checking his pulse before he started CPR. 

 

“He must have just stopped. He’s going to be okay.” Boris hissed in his panic. Rowena giving him rescue breaths. “Come on, Dean.” Castiel continued to sob till Dean breathed a rough breath. His breath sounded like he was drowning, something bubbled in his lungs. “Shit.” Boris grabbed his stethoscope, he placed it on Dean’s chest. “Rowena, do you have a pen?” 

 

“Y-Yeah-” Rowena pulled her pen from her pocket, which Boris broke apart. Using his vampire strength he stabbed it through to Dean’s chest. Blood started pooling into the floor as Boris used the pen to drain the liquid in Dean’s lungs. Dean took a deep breath once he could, Boris breathed in relief. 

 

“We got to get him to the hospital while he’s stable,” Boris stated as Rowena and Boris moving to help him up.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel licked and tended to the puppies, his children were fine after this whole thing. Maybe they were immune to the knock out gas as well. Dean was in surgery, and since they couldn’t do much but wait. Castiel was feeding and caring for their babies. Aslak was still smaller than his siblings but he was happily eager to drink when offered. Castiel was licking their little princess who was fat and happy after her meal. They kept his mind off Dean, which helped Castiel not break down. 

 

“Castiel?” Rowena pushed open the closet which Castiel kept his doggy bed in for emergencies. He and the puppies didn’t need a whole room, this was more than enough. “Dean just got out of surgery. He’s going to be okay. He’s already slowly started to heal. It’s going to be a bit but he’s okay. Why don’t you and the babies rest...We will take you to him tomorrow. You all need rest.” 

 

Castiel hesitated but nodded lowering his head curling against his babies. It wasn’t till their breaths calmed that Castiel fell asleep.


	19. The plan

 

 

Castiel walked down the quiet hall, his shoes being the only sound for a while, sometimes he saw a nurse or a doctor but other than that it was quiet. Castiel glanced up seeing the numbers on the door till Dean’s number made him pause. Dean was in this room recovering. Castiel took a sigh just preparing himself before he walked in. Dean was on the bed, he was healing a lot more than he should being a werewolf and when it was starting to be too obvious or weird. They would have him discharged. Castiel paused seeing Sam in there, someone he thought was held captive by the hunters.

 

“Sam? You’re okay?” Castiel asked so surprisedly as Sam turned to look at him. 

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Sam asked. Had...he not tried to come home?

 

“Have you been to the mansion?” Castiel asked as Sam shook his head. 

 

“I’ve been out of town. Dean gave me days off guard duty so I could take Gabriel out of town on his birthday. I am still Dean’s emergency contact, I guess. They called me when he was admitted.” Sam stated.

 

“Because I’m not legally married to Dean.” Castiel clicked his tongue understanding. 

 

“I rushed back as soon as I could,” Sam stated. “Gabriel’s finishing the vacation without me so I could be here with Dean so it wasn’t a waste of money...but Cas, what happened?”

 

“...Sam, hunters invaded the mansion.” Castiel stated. “Dean, the kids and I barely got out alive. This was the result of that.”

 

“What?” Sam stated standing upset. “T-This is impossible, there is no way hunters could have found us.”

 

“Well, they did,” Castiel stated holding himself as Sam freaked out.

 

“We are too careful,” Sam stated.

 

“Look, Sam, I don’t know either,” Castiel explained. “I know about as much as you.”

 

“So the pack...my parents, Crowley, they are…”  Sam spoke unable to finish.

 

“We don’t know that for sure,” Castiel stated. “I heard. They say they would use them as leverage...to get to the rest of us.” 

 

“I should go help them-” Sam stated worriedly. 

 

“No.” A voice made them turn seeing Dean wheezing awake, he looked honestly like he got hit by a bus. His body now showing the bruises so obviously, his eyes looked so sunken in from the bruising eyes. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel breathed relieved moving over to him. Dean coughed weakly. “You need to rest, don’t talk.” However, the werewolves brother weren’t having it.”

 

“What do you mean I can’t go save my family?!” Sam snapped. “ _ MY _ family.  _ Our _ family!”

 

“They are stupidly waiting for us to do that. They want us to act on emotion.” Dean snapped wheezing as he talked. 

 

“How can I ask to me to act any other way?” Sam snapped.

 

“Let me heal. We can be a mess later. However, going in there is suicide. They will kill you and then kill our pack. Let me survive this before we go diving in headfirst.” Dean coughed as Castiel pressed his head to Dean’s nuzzling him with love. 

 

“Okay…” Sam calmed down, moving to sit back down defeated as Dean laid his head to the side looking at his mate. 

 

“You guys okay?” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled holding back tears just cupping his face and giving him a loving kiss. 

 

“All thanks to you.” Castiel breathed as Dean groaned seeing his tears moving to hold Castiel close as Castiel broke down. “I love you so much, I-I was just so worried about you,” Castiel whined into his neck as Dean held him close. Dean couldn’t do more to help him. When Castiel calmed, Dean rubbed the rub the back of his neck. Castiel closed his eyes, just breathing against his skin. 

 

“I won’t ever leave you.” Dean breathed so softly that Castiel almost didn’t hear. Castiel nodded against the words, Dean cleared his throat coughing. Castiel turned to grab him some water, helping Dean take a sip which Dean turned his head away once he couldn’t drink anymore. Castiel took a seat next to him holding his hand, giving them kisses. Dean was still recovering so it wasn’t long before he softly fell asleep. Castiel breathed in relief knowing Dean waking up was the hard part and Dean already did that. 

 

“Come on, Sam.” Castiel stated as he stood giving Dean another kiss to the forehead before walking out with him. “We need to let him rest.”

 

“Do we have a plan to get them safe?” Sam spoke worried about his family. 

 

“I’m currently trying to figure that out. I have a lot going on.” Castiel stated but Sam grabbed his hand. 

 

“You are their king.” Sam stated.

 

“No, Dean is.” Castiel pulled back but Sam grabbed him again.

 

“You are. You mated Dean. Not only did you get born into this but you agreed to this at the ceremony.” Sam snapped as Castiel paused. “I know you want to just deal with your family. But this is bigger than that. You have a responsibility. Especially with Dean in the hospital, you need to help your people!”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel hesitated. “You’re right. I know...I know.” It was quiet for a long time before Castiel spoke again. “...I need to think.” Castiel pulled away as Sam watched him turn away. “Just go to my mom’s house.” 

 

“Cas?” Sam called but Castiel was gone. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked down the old abandon train tracks, it was raining and part of him wanted to curl up and just go home. However, Castiel needed to think, he couldn’t run from this. He knew he owed it to himself, Dean and his people. Castiel noticed the old run-down train Dean and him once used for secrets. Their secrets. Castiel unlocked the door with the code, before climbing in. Castiel took in the webs and dust that formed the unused space. Castiel wiped off the dust off the old beanbag before slowly taking a seat. Castiel warmed into the seat, just taking in the old knick-knacks of Dean’s and his.

 

Castiel just listened to the pitter-patter on the rain, just taking it all in. Castiel pulled a blanket from the beanbag up. Just allowing the calming space to fill him, till he was lightly dozing, wondering what Dean would do.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Holy shit.” Dean beamed as he spun in the old bar stool that he collected on trash day. “Being a vampire must be sooooo coooool.” 

 

“It’s not, really,” Castiel commented picking at the skin on his fingers. “It’s really annoying. It’s like when you really crave burgers and you can’t just have them when you want. Even when you get them, you still have that craving.” 

 

“Ew.” Dean scoffed like it was the biggest blow. “That’s why I always eat burgers When I want burgers.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty annoying. Did I mention I am also a prince?” Castiel stated bored. “Formerly. Anyways. The werewolves took over and now it doesn’t matter what I am. I’m just a boy in high school.” 

 

“There are werewolves?!” Dean groaned happily. “That’s so freak’n cool. I wish I was a werewolf.” 

 

“So you can be my sworn enemy?” Castiel glanced at him lazily. 

 

“You are thinking so negatively,” Dean stated. “I would totally be your hot werewolf boyfriend and you’ll be my vampire.”

 

“And how do you expect that to work? Mortal enemies and all.” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“I would...you know. Make us all friendly.” Dean stated as Castiel scoffed. “What? I would have us look out for each other and like each other. You know, supernatural creatures got to stick together because if comics were any indecator you guys need to be scared of humans.”

 

“Humans aren’t that big a threat and how do you plan to make that happen?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Making you guys realize how much you truly need each other.” Dean stated standing moving the broken lightsaber around. “You guys are stronger in numbers and the faster you realize that. The faster you guys can start to grow and understand that. Of course, you guys need to stop your pissing match first.” 

 

“And how do you plan to get them through that?” Castiel chuckled watching Dean move the lightsaber around.

 

“By giving them an incentive.” Dean stated. 

 

“...Bribery?” Castiel snorted. 

 

“Or blackmail.” Dean beamed. “Whatever one is faster.” 

 

“You plan to blackmail the vampires and or werewolves.” Castiel laughed harder as Dean plopped down next to him. 

 

“One side has to cave first. The other will follow.” Dean stated. “Just got to take their queen...and checkmate.” Dean took his hand with love.

 

“You really think it’s that simple?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...Yeah, I do.” Dean stated softly leaning in capturing Castiel’s lips in a soft but loving kiss. Castiel kissed back holding him with love and care. Dean pushed him back into the bean bag holding him close. Lazily kissing him as the rain continued outside. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake to the rough sound of a phone call, Castiel sucked in air rubbing his eyes as he searched the blankets for his pocket. He pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear. It must have been the next day judging by the sunrise peeking over the windows. 

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Rowena hissed. “There are hunters out there and you are MISSING?! JUST GONE?!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m coming home.” Castiel cursed hissing as his mother continued to curse loudly at him. Too scared to hang up before he left without another word heading home.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rushed into the house, hearing his babies fussing and hungry. Castiel hummed as he cupped their faces kissing them individually. 

 

“I know, I know. Mommy is such an idiot. You must be so hungry.” Castiel started to strip down and changed to feed them. Castiel licked them and fed them with care as Rowena knowledged him with a constant tirade of annoyance and till Castiel changed back after feeding them. He slid back on his clothes walking into the kitchen where his mother continued her rant. 

 

“You know how scared your father and I were-” Rowena continued when Castiel’s voice made her pause.

 

“I need a meeting with Naomi.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Naomi, you want to see...Naomi?” Rowena spoke as Castiel nodded pouring himself some hot tea. 

 

“Unless there is someone higher than Naomi.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Yeah. You.” Rowena stated as Castiel paused at that before shrugging. “What on earth do you want with her?”

 

“Just humor me,” Castiel spoke before he leaned in kissing her cheek. Castiel grabbed stuff out of the fridge for a sandwich before he walked away to sit with his babies making a sandwich on the coffee table. The puppies were moving around on him as he found himself watching tv with his brother. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Rowena pulled open the door seeing Naomi standing looking at her as Rowena faked a smile. 

 

“Rowena, a pleasure to see you.” Naomi smiled as Rowena gave an awkward smile.

 

“Wish it was for me too,” Rowena stated as Naomi’s smile fell into annoyance. “Castiel, Satan is here.” Castiel holding Apollo stood walking over to her, ushering her towards the kitchen table. 

 

“I am surprised you asked me here,” Naomi stated.

 

“Yeah, you never just let the devil in.” Rowena retorted. “And you can never get them ooooout!”

 

“Mom,” Castiel stated as Apollo howled loudly when he heard Rowena playfully howl. It was more like a squeak and it was loud. “Look you got him all wild.”

 

“It’s not me.” Rowena played innocent. 

 

“Well, go into the other room if you can’t play nice,” Castiel stated as Rowena put her hands up innocently sitting down a bit away being noisy. Apollo calmed down and simply went back to licking Castiel’s fingers happily. 

 

“What made you call me, Castiel? Decided to deal with the throne now that the werewolves are out of commission?” Naomi stated. 

 

“That’s exactly why I called you here,” Castiel stated. “I want your support in rallying up the vampires to help save the werewolves.” Noami laughed taken off guard thinking it was a joke but Castiel didn’t laugh. “...And why would I do that?”

 

“Because you want the throne ” Castiel stated. “...Well, you want me on the throne so vampires may rule.”

 

“....” She eyed him. “But how is helping the werewolves getting me to that? Wouldn’t it be better to let the werewolves croak?”

 

“I see it like this. The werewolves croak, and I send the hunters your way till the elders are dead and I create that change with my children and the remaining werewolves and vampires.” Castiel stated, her lips tightened. “Of you help me, save the werewolves, I will make sure all the decisions have my say and you walk away happy...and alive.” 

 

“You’re blackmailing me.” Naomi scoffed crossing her arms. 

 

“I see it as politics.” Castiel squinted his nose amused giving her a bitchy look. “I’ll give you time to think, but once you’ve decided to help me. Starting tomorrow I will meet with all available to handle the hunters in a cave in the forest, I’ll send you the coordinates. I want this all done and everything rebuilt before my husband returns home.” Castiel moved getting up, he howled playfully to Apollo which Apollo joined his mother happily in howls. A couple of other howls, from the dog bed made Castiel light up moving to pull his babies close. Listening to them howl and wag their tails. 

 

“You heard the queen!” Rowena laughed happy to kick her out, Naomi annoyed taking the hint leaving without another word. “Hot Damn! I wanted to kick her arse out for YEARS!” Rowena laughed as Castiel smiled at her laughing as he contenting puppies trying to stand. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next morning**

  
  
  


Castiel walked down the hospital with his little puppies in a little basket, Castiel never felt stronger. His eyes falling on his tired weak husband who was asleep stirring only when his door opened to his room. Dean opened his eyes weakly smiling softly towards his mate, Dean tried to sit up but Castiel gasp freaking out. 

 

“No no no! Don’t you dare!” Castiel set down the basket down in worry trying to stop him. Castiel eased his mate back down so he didn’t hurt him. Castiel kissed his face repeatedly before he smiled at his lover. “My love! Look who I brought to see you!” 

 

Castiel brought the basket up opening the lid, seeing three puppies sticking his head out. Dean smiled his eyes lighting up. He coughed roughly for a bit before he turned to give attention to the three curious faces. Dean felt their tongues as they whined and whimpered for attention. Dean wheezed his _ I love you  _ to his babies, as the puppies happily wagged their tails bumping into each other to gain his attention. 

 

“They are getting...so big.” Dean swallowed his voice harsh from the soreness. Castiel walked over giving him a glass of water to sip which Dean weakly sucked on a straw. Castiel loving petting his hair till Dean could not drink anymore. Castiel kissed him on the forehead repeatedly as Dean laid weakly back into the bed. Dean trying his hardest to stay awake as the puppies crawled on his lap. “When do they think I’ll be okay to leave?”

 

“No time soon,” Castiel spoke surprise by the question. Dean could barely stay awake for an hour and he’s already planning on checking out? “You need to rest.” 

 

“But...I have so much to do.” Dean breathed weakly. 

 

“Dean, just focus on yourself for a bit. For me and the babies okay?” Castiel spoke softly petting his hair. “Sam is planning everything to have everything ready when you are well.” Castiel lied not wanting Dean to worry.

 

“Mm…” Dean swallowed accepting the answer as he started to dose. The kids were still playing with each other and Dean but Castiel scooped them up to not wake him as Dean fell back to sleep. Castiel kissed his forehead in goodbye as he gave Dean one last glance before heading home.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel was approached by Sam as he walked to the meeting place in the forest they decided where they should meet. Rowena was watching the puppies, Castiel smiled seeing him. 

 

“So how many people showed?” Castiel asked. 

 

“All the werewolf leaders of neighboring tribes,” Sam stated. “They are happy to help the queen.” 

 

“Any vampires show up?” Castiel asked as Sam hesitated. “I see, thank you.” 

 

“Maybe they are just late.” Sam hoped as Castiel shook his head no and moved into the cave. Castiel noticed the six werewolf leaders standing around. Castiel walked over the men, who instantly kneeled seeing him. 

 

“Please, don’t you are doing me the favor.” Castiel blushed shyly waving them to stop but they didn’t. 

 

“We are here because you asked us, my queen.” One spoke. “It is our duty. We are just as loyal to you as our king”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled softly as they got back onto his feet. 

 

“Do we have a plan?” Another spoke. “The hunters will be prepared for us to attack, they will have silver traps everywhere.” Castiel sucked in air, looking down. He had prepared for the vampires to cave. Naomi to fear his power enough to submit. Castiel moved to speak but the sound of wet steps made Castiel glance past the werewolves seeing Naomi and some of the leaders of the vampires standing behind them in their light blue robes. Castiel lit up seeing the vampires had indeed showed. Despite the rooted hatred. 

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Castiel answered with hope.

 


	20. Home

 

 

 

 

 

Dean breathed tiredly as Sam sat next to Dean, he heard someone enter the room, which Sam turned seeing Gabriel. 

 

“How is he doing?” Gabriel asked moving to sit next to him, Sam glanced over at him taking his hand. 

 

“Better, he’s healing slowly. I think the metal he had contact with is making his healing slow. He’s healing slower than humans.” Sam breathed as Gabriel touched his head. 

 

“Castiel told me what you guys are doing. Attacking the hunters?” Gabriel stated. “...Do you guys think you’ll win?”

 

“Castiel thinks...us working together will throw them off,” Sam spoke. “They won’t be expecting more than werewolves.”

 

“I want to help,” Gabriel stated but Sam shook his head no.

 

“I don’t want you anywhere near that mansion,” Sam stated. 

 

“But I’m your boyfriend. They are my family too.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“I know you want to help, but while we are all fighting the hunters, we need someone here to make sure they aren’t going to hurt the king,” Sam stated. “Rowena and Boris can’t do it. They need to be away since they will have the princes and princess. Castiel asked me to find someone I trust. Dean is more important than the mansion. As long as Dean, Castiel, and the puppies are alive they will be okay.”

 

“I’ll do it, Sam.” Gabriel kissed him with care as Sam pulled back to hug him. “He’s going to be okay.”

 

“Thanks, my love.” Sam breathed, Gabriel smiled softly nuzzling into him.

 

“Gross.” Dean coughed as Gabriel and Sam glanced up. 

 

“Dean, you’re awake,” Sam spoke wondering how much he heard. 

 

“I kept hearing you guys making out.” Dean breathed holding his chest trying to sit up, Sam helped him sit up a bit till Dean grunted in pain. “Where’s Castiel?”

 

“He just went back to the house, he had to go feed the babies,” Sam stated as Dean nodded relaxing into his pillow. “I can call him-”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Dean shook his head no. “The kids need him more than me.” Dean breathed laying back into the bed. 

 

“You need to focus on just getting better,” Gabriel spoke as Dean glanced at him.

 

“Yeah, it would be better if I could get a goddamn hamburger,” Dean mumbled as Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“A salad could do you good now and again,” Sam stated as he slid over Dean’s salad from the hospital which Dean groaned rolling his eyes.

 

“Rather starve,” Dean stated as Gabriel stood. 

 

“I’ll see if I can sneak anything past the guards.” Gabriel joked kissing Sam on the cheek. “Burger, okay?” 

 

“Did...I mention you’re my favorite?” Dean asked as Gabriel laughed. 

 

“I didn’t realize that’s all I had to do.” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“I’m a simple man.” Dean beamed before he coughed roughly. Sam looked concerned moving to help him take a sip of water. 

 

“When you come back, I have to go.” Sam hinted at Gabriel who nodded.

 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Dean breathed as he started to relax.

 

“School stuff.” Sam lied as he put the water down. “Why don’t you rest? Gabriel will wake you up when he comes back with the food.” Dean weakly nodded closing his eyes as Gabriel eyed them both before heading out for a burger for Dean.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced down at his puppies watching them sleep, they were full and happy. Castiel just wanted to take them in a bit longer before they went out to fight the hunters.

 

“You don’t have to look at them like that.” Boris chuckled sadly. “You’ll be okay.” 

 

“I just can’t help but worry,” Castiel admitted to his father. “I know mom and you will take good care of them...but something could always go wrong. Something could prevent me from seeing them again.”

 

“You don’t have to fight,” Boris stated. “You’re the queen, you don’t have to.”

 

“I need to show them I am willing to die as well. The relationship would be too rocky to do that. We need vampires to assist. I can’t have it fall apart now.” Castiel admitted. “Besides, I need to step up. Sam was right. Especially with Dean out of commission.” Boris hugged him.

 

“Grandpa would be proud of the leader you are becoming.” Boris breathed. “I know your mom and I are.”

 

“Thanks, dad.” Castiel breathed hugging him back, a knock on the door made Castiel pulled back from his father to see Sam poking his head in.

 

“Ready?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded. He leaned down placing a blanket onto the babies. Castiel gave them a sad smile when Alfie walked in. 

 

“Cas, I will watch them!” Alfie beamed holding a pillow and blanket. “I-I’ll keep them warm till you come home.” Castiel watched Alfie make a bed next to the dog bed and lay next to it. “They won’t know you were gone.” Castiel watched Alfie lay facing them as Castiel tried not to cry from how cute his baby brother was. Castiel leaned down kissing his forehead. 

 

“You will keep them safe for me?” Castiel cooed.

 

“Of course.” Alfie beamed. “They won’t know you’re gone.” 

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Castiel hummed as Alfie moved to lay down next to them protectively. Castiel watched him for a moment before he turned to Sam. “Okay. Let’s go. It’s now or never.” Sam nodded as Castiel walked out with him giving his family a look before he left out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel chuckled as Dean groaned happily shoving the burger into his mouth moaning as he ate. Dean making a mess of the large burger. Gabriel shook his head chuckling as Dean pointed to the burger. 

 

“This is what I was talking about.” Dean moaned chewing. “With some fucking fries. This is exactly what I needed to heal.” Dean slowly groaned using his extender claw Castiel bought him to feed himself fries. Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“I went to the bar and had the cook make you your favorite,” Gabriel stated which Dean’s thumbs up at him. His mouth too full. 

 

“Benny is my hero,” Dean mumbled in pleasure. “Man...I miss running my bar.” 

 

“Maybe once everything chills you can run it again.” Gabriel offered as Dean nodded weakly. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean gave him a soft smile before taking another bite. “...Why isn’t this served at the hospital?”

 

“Because it’s a heart attack on the stick.” Gabriel chewed on his fries. 

 

“Garlic fries are healthy...they are potatoes with garlic,” Dean mumbled as Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Bless you, “ Gabriel snorted as Dean looked confused. 

 

“But it’s true,” Dean asked confused, Gabriel snorted as a knock on the door made them turn. A man walked in, which looked at the food which Gabriel looked away like a punished child. 

 

“My name is Arthur Ketch. I am your doctor for the night.” The man spoke walking past Gabriel to check his IV. “How is the wound on your arm?” He spoke unwrapping the wound.

 

“It’s healing,” Dean commented as the man looked at the wound. 

 

“Were able to remove all the hot silver?” Arthur asked as Dean nodded.

 

“It took a couple of hours, and sometimes I think I still feel it.” Dean breathed tiredly. 

 

“It’s healing faster than expected,” Arthur commented as he moved to clean the wound. Dean hissed weakly watching him clean the skin. “If I didn’t know better, I would say it would be better in less than a couple weeks at this rate.” 

 

“Hopefully, I want to go home.” Dean breathed weakly. “My partner is taking care of the kids without me and I can’t wait to go home. I’m missing them grow up.” 

 

“How many kids do you have?” Arthur beamed as he slid a needle into his IV. 

 

“Three. Two boys, one girl.” Dean spoke as he hissed at the iv. 

 

“Good. Now I know how many I need to behead.” Arthur spoke cruelly as Dean started getting loopy the sleeping medication Arthur gave him. Gabriel gasped in panic as the hunter turned to Gabriel spraying him with liquid silver before turning and choking Dean out trying to make him pass out faster. He expected Gabriel to recoil as a werewolf would be in contact with it. However, Sirens didn’t have the same weakness. Dean choked for air turning red as Gabriel recovered. Gabriel grabbed Arthur in anger turning him.

 

“Wait? You’re not a-?!” Arthur panicked realizing Gabriel didn’t react as he thought. Gabriel wiped the liquid from his face, his eyes glowing as Arthur paused hearing the siren song. Gabriel stared at him as Arthur went into a trance. Falling head over heels for the Siren, Arthur moved to hold him with love as Gabriel rolled his eyes in disgust. “I-...I never met someone so beautiful.” 

 

“What did you do to Dean?!” Gabriel snapped as Arthur looked back at the sleeping werewolf.

 

“I-I just gave him something to knock him out,” Arthur spoke thinking Gabriel was mad at him. “I would never hurt someone you care about, love.” 

 

“So he’s going to be okay?” Gabriel breathed as Arthur nodded moving to clean Gabriel’s face of the silver. 

 

“Yes! He’s just taking a nap.” Arthur got on his knees taking Gabriel’s hand once it was dry. “I love you...um…”

 

“My name isn’t important.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “If you love me, you’ll never hunt another supernatural creature again and never come back to this state again.” 

 

“A-Anything you want.” Arthur breathed grabbing his stuff. “I-If that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.” Gabriel’s eyes glowed as Arthur beamed. 

 

“Alright, my love,” Arthur spoke. “I shall do what you ask to prove my love.” 

 

“Okay, bye,” Gabriel said awkwardly.

 

“D-Do you need my number or something to get hold of me.” Arthur blew him a kiss and walked away. Gabriel made a gross face before sitting next to Dean. He sighed just staring at Dean lazily before happily finishing Dean’s fries.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at the mansion from the woods, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Castiel and the others were waiting for his signal. Castiel had been there watching the guards for hours. Castiel knew how he wanted this to go. He has told the men and women willing to fight how he wanted this. Castiel just...had to make this happen. 

 

“Scared?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded holding himself.

 

“But I know we can do it,” Castiel stated. “This is a game of chess... and we already almost at checkmate.” 

 

“...You think they are still alive?” Sam asked. “My mom? Dad?”

 

“Yeah. I do.” Castiel whispered. “I think it would be stupid to kill them. No leverage.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.” Sam breathed as Castiel paused before he turned looking away from the hunters. 

 

“It’s time.” Castiel breathed quickly moving away as he headed towards the group waiting that waited for a sign. Castiel walked over to the vampires, who turned to look at him. “It’s time. You guys go first. You know the plan?” 

 

“Yes, we are ready.” Naomi breathed as she glanced at her people. “Hopefully this plan works.”

 

“It will.” Castiel stated turning to Sam. “Take the others and wait for my signal.” 

 

“I will.” Sam breathed as he ushered the werewolves to follow. Castiel led Naomi and the other Vampires to the castle. The Vampires taking their time to enter the castle from the second-floor balcony they easily jumped to. Castiel was the first one in, falling onto the wooden floor with grace. Castiel moved to help the others in. Some stayed to help to get others in, and others ran to start trying to find and silently take out hunters. 

 

When Castiel got everyone he could in, he went out on his own. Castiel walked down to the basement of the castle seeing the werewolves in large prison cells. Women and children in one. Men in the other. Castiel noticed Crowley holding his arm which seemed broken. 

 

“Crowley,” Castiel spoke as Crowley glanced up. 

 

“Castiel?” Crowley asked confused sitting up. 

 

“Are you guys okay?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It’s dangerous. You can’t be here.” Crowley spoke worried. 

 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan-” Castiel stated when Crowley looked noticing something behind Castiel. 

 

“Look out!” Crowley stated when Castiel felt someone shoot him from behind. Castiel barely flinched as he turned to look at the hunter. Castiel’s eyes glowing annoyed. The man was surprised Castiel didn’t react to the werewolf bullets. 

 

“Y-You aren’t a werewolf.” The man choked as Castiel grabbed him. 

 

“I am not,” Castiel smirked before he bit into the man’s neck sucking his blood. The man fell onto the ground as Castiel tossed him away. He heard someone coming as Castiel pulled him away. 

 

“Eddie, you okay?” The hunter asked as Castiel tensed, trying to hide a pillar. Castiel paused as he noticed his hand changing skin color. Castiel looked confused when he glanced at a water puddle...he had changed into this Eddie guy. 

 

“Uh...yeah.” Castiel stood up straight, the man looked at him. “Come look at this.” 

 

“Look at what?” The man asked annoyed but Castiel ushered him closer. The man came over and Castiel quickly took him down. 

 

“Holy shit,” Crowley spoke as Castiel slowly turned back to his person looking at his hands. “You shaped shifted into him. You sounded just like him.”

 

“Maybe this is because of the babies...maybe the babies aren’t...just mix-breeds maybe they are a new species made from Vampires and werewolves. Our best qualities.” Castiel breathed still looking at his hands. 

 

“We’re evolving.” Crowley breathed. 

 

“Something that proves we were never meant to be separated for so long.” Castiel breathed with a smile. When bullets sounded upstairs, Castiel glanced up as he heard the sound of vampires attacking.

 

“THEY AREN’T WEREWOLVES, THEY ARE VAMPIRES-!” Someone screamed. He heard his plan unfolding, he heard the hunters changing their tactics as the vampires retreated. Castiel listened to the dead silence before hunters used their vampire weapons on their new attackers. Werewolves. They never stood a chance. It wasn’t till Sam’s presence in the basement made Castiel go to unlock the cells. Werewolves being reunited. Sam hugging his mother and father. Others coming down to see their family as tears and sobs of happiness filled the air. Castiel moved to hold Crowley, being the strength he needed. Crowley collapsed weakly against him. 

 

“You did it. You saved us all.” Crowley choked weakly. 

 

“It’s was my duty, to protect our people.” Castiel breathed as the vampires slowly made their way down to the basement. “All of our people.” The room was full of tension, unsure if they could trust each other.  It wasn’t till Sam walked over holding his hand out to Naomi, did people relax. 

 

“Thank you.” Sam breathed as Naomi eyed his friendly gesture. “Without you guys, we never would have saved them. Thank you.” Naomi eyed him before she softly took his hand shaking it. Sam smiled at her with care before Naomi turned to look at Castiel. 

 

“This wasn’t as horrible as expected.” Naomi breathed softly. “But now that you got the scooby gang together. What do we do now?” Castiel eyed her as he took in the confused men and woman needed guidance. Castiel sucked in the air before speaking. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  


“Babe.” Dean choked as he tried to get out of the limo after finally being discharged but Castiel wasn’t haven’t any of that. Castiel already moving to help pull him up onto his feet. Holding his belt loop and forcing Dean’s arm around his shoulders. “I’m fine,” Dean grunted proving otherwise. 

 

“Just because you healed more than you did if you were a human doesn’t mean you are one hundred percent,” Castiel spoke his eyes glowing as he took Dean’s weight with grace.

 

“Man. That’s so weird to hear.” Dean admitted. “Ever since that hunter tried to choke me out, I been remembering being human little by little.” 

 

“That’s amazing.” Castiel smiled nuzzling into him. 

 

“Now I don’t have to imagine what it was like before with us.” Dean breathed. “I know now.”

 

“Careful with your leg,” Castiel commented as Dean moved to try to walk up the stairs. He held his still-healing ribs which hurt at the movement. Castiel looked concerned before he just simply scooped Dean up. 

 

“Cas!” Dean laughed as Castiel casually walked him up the stairs.

 

“Can’t I carry my handsome king to our home?” Castiel teased as Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“From what I hear is you are the one in charge,” Dean stated. “I am just your handsome side piece.” 

 

“Now that your back, you can take over-” Castiel started with blushed as Dean shook his head. 

 

“I’m happy being the side piece. Besides, it gives me time to run the bar since they are saying god save the queen.” Dean snorted. “No mention of the king.”

 

“No.” Castiel laughed. Two children once running slowed in respect to Castiel, one werewolf and one vampire walked by slowly.

 

“Good morning, your majesty.” The two girls curtsied to Castiel before running to play.

 

“ _Good morning, your majesty.”_ Dean cooed mockingly to Castiel proving his point. “They had no idea who I was!” Castiel snorted almost dropping him as he finally got Dean to the top level of the mansion. Castiel kicked the door with his foot as he helped Dean stand again. Dean taking the time to recover from that movement alone. 

 

“Coming.” Crowley’s voice echoed inside which mean he was helping watch the kids today. Castiel said since retiring he spent his time looking after the kids with Rowena and the others. Dean held his chest rubbing it as Castiel held him concerned till Dean recovered. The door opened which Dean glanced up to look at his father but...there was no one at face height. Dean’s eyes lowered to see a small child standing at the door. She poked her face in the crack in the door looking at him with her long brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He didn’t have to ask who the child was...this was a combination of Dean and Castiel.

 

“When did they…?” Dean breathed tears filling up his eyes as he kneeled. Castiel tensed and tried to help him but Dean waved him off. 

 

“Last week, before Sam’s mating. I wanted to surprise you.” Castiel breathed as Dean softly reached for Alaska who opened the door more for him to touch her. Dean cupped her face softly as she looked at her father’s face wearing a light blue dress and little dress shoes. Dean pulled her towards him hugging her tightly. She held him back, holding him so lightly almost as if she was scared to break him. 

 

“Hi, Daddy,” Alaska whispered as Dean choked out words of happiness.

 

“Hi, baby.” Dean breathed. Dean pulled back wiping his tears before taking her hand. Castiel helped him get off his knees with concern for his ribs. Dean allowed his daughter to walk him into their space in the mansion. Crowley and Boris were talking over coffee as Rowena was placing food in front of Alfie, Aslak and Apollo’s places on the table. The boys all paused seeing Dean walking in. Apollo dropped his fork as Aslak and him bolted from the chairs and ran to his legs running over to Dean.

 

“Daddy!” The boys screamed happily as Dean held them close to his body leaning down carefully to kiss their faces. Alaska was picked up by her mom. Castiel holding her close. 

 

“Mommy, daddy is um…” Alaska asked not sure of words still. “...back?”

 

“Yes, baby, and he’s not going anywhere ever again.” Castiel smiled as Alaska lit up happily. 

 

“Daddy! Grandma made us yummys!” The boys screamed and happily talked about the food they were trying for the first time. Dean took a seat next to them hearing the children including Alfie all talking happily. Castiel watched the triplets talking happily to their father as Dean nodded taking in all the information being thrown at him.

 

The door opened seeing Sam and Gabriel walking in. A bite mark obvious on Gabriel’s neck making him permanently part of the family. 

 

“Castiel!” Gabriel beamed, Castiel placed down Alaska down to hug the freshly mated siren.

 

“Gabriel! I missed you like crazy!” Castiel breathed, as Gabriel laughed. 

 

“I missed you too!” Gabriel breathed back. 

 

“Sometimes, I think you love him more than me.” Sam teased.

 

“Of course I do.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue as Sam chuckled.

 

“Back from your honeymoon already?” Crowley called as Sam beamed. 

 

“Heard my baby bro was back.” Sam beamed moving to hug Dean. Dean hugged him back groaning when Sam gave him a tight hug. 

 

“Careful, you’re about to break me in half.” Dean groaned as Sam pulled back before flicking Dean’s forehead playfully. Dean whined rubbing his forehead.

 

“Weakling.” Sam teased as the boys playfully growled at him, their eyes glowing as Castiel does.

 

“No mean to my daddy!” Apollo playfully growled as Sam chuckled the boys playfully putting up their fists. Aslak got off the chair and moved to him. 

 

“Oh yeah, you little snot?” Sam playfully pushed Aslak who laughed loudly. “What are you going to do about it?” Sam didn’t have time to react when a psychic wave went flying towards Sam flying him back into the couch. Dean looked with his eyes wide open at the unfamiliar scene. Sam laughing groaning from the pressure, it didn’t hurt as Aslak turned to Alaska annoyed.

 

“Alaska! No Powers!” Aslak whined moving to play fight Sam.

 

“Sorry, I forgot.” Alaska breathed running over to play with him too. 

 

“Wait, I want to play too!” Apollo moved to play, changing into a Wendigo on a whim. 

 

“No Shapeshifting!” Castiel called worried to the kids. 

 

“Sorry!” Apollo changed back jumping onto Sam who tickled him. Alfie moved to play too, jumping onto Sam, the four children toning down their abilities to play like normal children. Even Alfie was careful not to use his vampire strength.

 

“Kids.” Castiel breathed happily at his kids’ laughter when he noticed Dean was in shock and pale. “...Dean?”

 

“I-I...U-Uh.” Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head similar to the day he saw Castiel change into a werewolf for the first time. Every adult flinched seeing Dean hit the ground. 

 

“Welp. He’s dead.” Crowley joked as Castiel moved to him fanning him. 

 

“Dean? Dean?!” Castiel spoke.

 

“Let me guess, you forgot to mention you and your children can shapeshift into anything.” Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“I just sort of forgot to mention that small detail.” Castiel laughed nervously as Gabriel rolled his eyes moving to help Castiel pick him up carrying him to our bedroom. 

 

“Well, you better think of everything you haven’t told him so this doesn’t happen again.” Gabriel chuckled helping lay dean down in bed. Castiel moving to tuck him in. “Let’s see, the fact that you guys are a new type of shapeshifter that can use the powers of anything you shape into. So you guys have unlimited powers. No known weaknesses. Anything else?”

 

“Well...I’m pregnant,” Castiel commented casually covering Dean in the blankets as Gabriel looked at him. 

 

“When?!” Gabriel choked out. “...Wait, while he was in the hospital?! Ew.” 

 

“Shove off.” Castiel laughed blushing. 

 

“How did you get past the nursing staff-wait, I don’t want to know.” Gabriel snorted taking a seat next to Dean as Castiel took a seat next to him. 

 

“So when do you think I should pop that on him?” Castiel laughed softly as Gabriel shrugged.

 

“How long?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“About a month and a half,” Castiel started rubbing his stomach, as Boris walked in.

 

“Here, for when he wakes up,” Boris stated holding out a cup of water. 

 

“If you asked me, Cas, you should get it over with,” Gabriel smirked grabbing the water and splashing Dean. Dean sat up groaning at the water, snapping out of it. 

 

“What the hell?!” Dean groaned as he sat up. Gabriel beamed innocently. 

 

“Cas, tell him.” Gabriel hummed, Castiel choked out taken back as Alaska came skipping in. "Come on, tell him."

 

“Tell me what?” Dean asked rubbing his head. 

 

“That mommy has a baby in his belly.” Alaska blinked at him casually. The adults looked at the child. “...Mommy, can I have a cup of blood?” Castiel nodded at her. Alaska smiled as she skipped off. “Grandma, mommy said I can!” Dean hit the pillow hard passing out again as Castiel laughed nervously. 

 

“At least he can’t hurt him now that he’s tucked in.” Gabriel beamed innocently. Crowley came back in with a laugh noting Dean passed out again. 

 

“I’ll just get him some more water...” Boris spoke awkwardly walking back to the kitchen. 

 

“Now you _really_ killed him.” Crowley snorted coming in.

 

“Shush.” Rowena laughed coming back. Holding Alaska with a sippy cup of blood. 

 

“Come on, It’s nap time. Daddy just got a headstart.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Can I sleep with daddy?” Alaska asked as Castiel nodded taking her.

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke as he laid Alaska in the bed with Dean.

 

“Us too!” The boys ran in as Castiel chuckled 

 

“All adults out. Babies in the bed.” Castiel spoke as the boys climbed into the bed as the adults quietly left the room. Castiel chuckled in the triplets as he softly kissed them. “When daddy wakes up, let’s take it easy on him with the powers till he is one hundred percent.” 

 

“Okay.” The kids spoke as they tiredly rubbed their eyes. 

 

“...and no shapeshifting till I explain to daddy how special you are.” Castiel smiled as the kids nodded. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, mommy.” The kids yawned as Castiel got up moving to the door he watched the kids cuddling against each other and their father. Castiel breathed with loving care before he closed the door to let them sleep in peace. 

  
  
  
  


**The End.**

  
  



End file.
